Sweet Remembrance
by firefox369
Summary: Basically, another collection of one-shots. I have way too many written that need to be posted. All one-shots are Kagome with some guy, most are kind of sad. Currently accepting requests.
1. John: Ghost Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime Ghost Hunt, or the Anime/Manga Inuyasha. Please don't sue.

Forbidden heaven

One-Shot

John x Kagome (Ghost Hunt x IY)

firefox369

Things are bound to change because things happen. Everything changes, like the sky, or the mountains, the trees, nature, _everything_ changes. _Especially_ people. But it took a while for me to accept that fact, accept the fact that _I_ was no longer the little girl that could run wherever she wanted, climb whatever trees she felt like, and playing whenever she so wished. No, I was not that naive little girl anymore. I was a young woman, a teenager just about to enter the beginning of the prime of her life, and kami-sama, how I loved it. To an extent, of course.

I suppose you probably want to know my name, but that'll come in due time. I was about to explain what happened to me recently anyway, so you can safely assume that I will tell you what people know me by. Eventually. So, where should I start? I have no idea. I guess I'll start from the most simplistic of things, that should do.

I'm currently attending my last year of high school, much to my excitement, but I haven't decided to do with my future. I kind of want to go out, travel and explore the world, you know? I mean, who doesn't? But I also don't want to leave my family behind. My dear, loving family. Kami-sama, I'm going to miss them once I graduate. Or, was, I suppose. I guess I should be talking about them in the past tense, shouldn't I?

Haha, what am I talking about? You wouldn't be able to tell me how I should speak of my family anyway...

...Getting completely off topic, aren't I? Maybe starting off with the basics wasn't the best idea. Well, then, let's try this again, except this time I'll talk about how everything started and I'll hopefully end up where I want to conclude this.

It all started a few year ago - I was eighteen at the time - when my younger brother thought it would be really cool to sneak out at night to meet a friend from school (he refused to call her a girlfriend). My mom, of course, wasn't so easily fooled so she asked me to follow him, which I did. I stalked him to a nearby park and held back a squeal of 'Kawaii!' when a girl got off a swing from the opposite end of the playround and tackled him in a hug.

--

"Souta!" she giggled and my brother - kami-sama, this really killed me at that moment - actually _hugged her back_. Yes. My brother. The little 'oh-my-god-step-away-from-girls-because-they-all-have-cooties!' boy actually _hugged_ her.

And then there was a _snap_ that echoed in the darkness, which was _**not **_caused by me mind you, but the two little lovebirds didn't seem to notice. Which I could understand. They looked pretty content and unaware of everything. I suppose that's why my mom asked me to follow him. Darn her and her intuition.

Well, this drunk guy came blumbering out of the bushes on the opposite side of Souta from me and started walking toward them. They noticed, obviously, but didn't move and just watched as the man came closer. It was really dark out because there weren't really many streetlamps on so I had to squint a little make out his form.

Was he missing an _arm?!_ Oh, wait, no, its just in his jacket. Ahh, there it is! What's that in his hands? Oh, a gun? Okay, nothing to worry abo-

Hold on a sec.

Gun?

Oh, noes.

"Souta, run!" I shouted and he spun around, confused, before a dark red stained his cheeks.

"You followed me?!" he squeaked but I was too worried about his well-being to tease him, otherwise he never would have gotten the end of it.

"Duck!" I commanded, racing at him and tackling him and the girl in his arms to the ground just as a loud _bang_ sounded. No pain? Great, I was still alive! It seemed that Souta and the girl were, too, for they crawled out from beneath me and darted off, following my first instructions. _Stalker Sister Saves Stupid Sibling!_ Ha! I could already imagine the headlines on tommorrow's newspaper. But how did they expect me to escape without their help? Maybe the guy wouldn't notice me?

"Wench!"

There went that thought.

I slowly sat up and raised my head to gaze straight down the barrel of a handgun. Not exactly the best predicament to be in. How many rounds did he have left? Well, I was pretty sure he didn't have a single-shot pistol. Those were so _old_ and **out of style** nowadays. So that would mean about six? But he already shot one, so- gah! either way, I was officially screwed.

Click.

Yep. Officially screwed. But why wasn't I scared? I was, in actuality, anything _but_ scared. I was quite content, knowing that I was about to die saving my brother. He was so idiotically irresponsible at times, but don't get me wrong. I love the kid to death.

_Bang!_

--

And that's how I died. Yep. I'm officially dead. I'm not a walking corpse or anything (I'd rather rot in hell than be a zombie), I'm a ghost. You know, the see-through 'BOO!' kind of things that you see kids dress up as on halloween. It's quite fun 'cause I've been haunting this park bench for who knows how long now, scaring the crap out of unsuspecting couples. Yeah. You heard me. I've been scaring the crap out of innocent couples that try to have fun on the bench that _**I occupy**_. If you've got a problem with that then cry me a river. I couldn't care less. Once again, I suppose I should be talking in past tense when I'm not... but whatever.

Everything was fine with my haunting until some idiot decided to call for some _expert help_. Psh! As if _Ghostbusters_ actually existed. Looking back at it now, I could laugh. If only I knew...

I just regret that my last thoughts were 'I love the kid to death'. I mean, he's the _reason_ I'm **dead!**

--

"Have I told you that I loved you yet today?" a guy asked and the girl next to him giggled before shaking her head.

"No."

'Well, I love you."

They leaned in to kiss eachother when I decided to make myself known. I leaned over the back of the bench and gazed at them with the black holes known as my eyes. I really did have eyeballs, don't get me wrong, I just don't have them when I want to freak the sh-t out of my victims. And it worked. There was an earsplitting scream from the girl as I looked at her. The guy just seemed confused, I mean, I looked like just the average girl with him staring at the back of my head and all. Slowly, I turned to gaze at him, a haunting smirk on my face.

"Now, don't let me bother you, dear, but please, watch the PDA while on my bench, would you?" I attempted to soothe, ego inflating when I saw his face pale and eyes widen, small beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"...ah... ahhh..." he whimpered and I smiled.

"Ah what?" I mused "Achoo? If you have to sneeze, please don't sneeze on my face. I'd hate to have to haunt you for eternity because of it if you did, love."

"G-... Ahhhh!" he screamed, grabbing his girlfriend and hightailing it out of here. Thank god. I giggled to myself, letting my body fade back into the transparent form I was usually in as I waited.

Ah, yes, wonderful entertainment.

"So, that's the bench?" someone asked and I blinked, looking up to see some blonde-haired kid. I giggled at his strange accent. Kansai dialect, huh? He was talking to one of my latest victims, who was wildly waving his arms around and pointing to my bench. I grinned.

Fresh meat.

But what was that under his arm? A book? Peeking closer I scowled. A bible? Was this guy some sort of exorcist wannabe? Some religious freak? I mean, seriously, who carries a bible around with them _everywhere_ they go?

The blonde thanked the person he had been speaking to and walked over to my bench, staring at it curiously.

"So, I did some research" he stated, "and I know that some girl was shot here a few years ago. I don't know the details but I was wondering if you might be connected to her."

I blinked. Who was he talking to? Me? Yeah right! But, why was he still talking?

"I know you can hear me. Why don't you let me see you? I might be able to help."

I rolled my eyes. Good luck with that.

"There is a reason why I became a well-known exorcist, you know. I'm sure I can separate your ties from this world if that's you want."

"And if I want to stay?" I suddenly blurted, popping in front of him on the bench, in the exact spot he was staring at. He smiled, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

"What? You have eyes this time?" he mused and I scowled. Yes, I had decided to let this... _guy_ see me with my eyes intact, their brilliant blue glowing beautifully in the fading light. "Well, if you want to stay then I'll have to exorcise you against your will."

"Joy" I sighed, rolling my eyes before patting the spot next to me on the bench. He didn't move. "Relax, I don't bite." He was on the bench in a flash, flopped against the back of it as he let his tired body sag comfortably. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Make yourself at home... I guess..."

"Care to tell me about how you happened to be stuck here?"

"Don't all spirits get stuck here?" I inquired, confused, and he looked at me with his sapphire eyes.

"No. They don't."

"Oh. Then no, I don't know why I got stuck here, but I like it on the ground if that helps you any. By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"I was eighteen when I died."

"Ahh, so you died young. I heard it was because you saved your younger brother from an alcoholic with a gun and got shot yourself. Is that true?"

"Yep." Sadly.

"Do you remember when you got shot?"

"August 14" I replied, fuming. That was the day of the season premier of my favorite TV show, too! "Is there anything else you might need to know..." I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"You can call me John, and no. I'll definitely be back to see you though. Its not every day that one meets a sociable ghost. They usually try to kill me the moment they see me."

I laughed, shaking my head. "'Tis the life of a mercenary" I sighed and he smiled as he stood.

"I suppose you could consider me a mercenary of sorts. But would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my manners?"

"I think they left you the moment you died if all the filed complaints are-"

"Shut up, John-san" I growled. The blonde-haired boy laughed at me but was quickly quieted when a hand firmly smacked the back of his head. His eyes widened in shock before he began rubbing the throbbing area. "Now, if you wanted to know, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Go online and find information to your hearts content, baka."

"Oh, I will" he replied, smiling. He then turned and began to walk away into the darkening sunset.

--

And that's how I met him. The person that changed my life (or, non-life) forever. And like I said before, I knew that things changed, but I didn't think that it would change so _drastically_ in such a _short amount of time_.

--

"Kagome-chan!" John called as he ran over and I appeared on the bench, waiting for him to say what had been discovered to make him so excited.

"Hai, John-san?" I giggled and he grabbed my hands, happily spinning in circles with me and laughing the entire time. When he finally released me we both swayed from our dizziness before plopping on the bench and giggling like little school children. Completely out of character, I know (I guess not so out of character for me), but we did it nonetheless.

"John-san, this is the girl you spoke of?" someone asked and I looked up to see a group consisting of three people. One was a girl with long, red hair who looked to be in her mid-twenties. Next to her was a brown-haired man that easilly dwarfed my five foot three height, and in front of him was a girl about my age with short, brown hair. Looking them all over, I began to scoot away from them from my position on the bench. Why, I didn't know, but it was in my instincts to do so.

"Kagome-chan, this is Takigawa Hosho" he introduced, pointing the tall guy, "Matsuzaki Ayako" he pointed to the red-head, "and Taniyama Mai" he finished, finally pointing to the girl about my height. I blinked, glancing around nervously. Why did he bring them here to visit me? I felt like they could completely _obliterate_ me if they so wished. Were they exorcists as well?

_Kami-sama, please say no!_ I begged silently.

"So, this is the stubborn ghost you talked about" the man known as Hosho stated and I cowered under his inquisitive gaze. Not just his, though, _**all**__ of their stares were making me uncomfortable_.

"Kagome" I blurted, "my name is Kagome and I hope you use it."

"Kagome-chan" Mai called, receiving my attention, "is your brother Higurashi Souta?" she asked and I blinked before slowly nodding. She smiled sadly before bowing. "I apologize."

I blinked. "Huh?"

She glanced up and smiled sheepishly. "I was the one that called your brother out that night."

I blinked again. And again. And then her words were processed in my brain. Hopping to my feet, I raced over to her and grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Have you seen him recently? How is he doing? Is he eating properly? 'cause Kami-sama knows I had enough trouble trying to make him eat his greens! Is he fat? Did he finally get glasses from all the video games he plays? How did he handle my death? Is mama alright? Did he-"

"Whoa, Kagome-chan" John laughed, prying me from the girl and I pouted. Mai's eyes were wide, as if she were overwhelmed by the flurry of questions shoved in her face. Which she was. "One question at a time."

"Actually, I haven't seen Souta since he moved away after your funeral almost six years ago" she replied and my hopeful expression dropped.

"They moved away...?" I whispered and Mai nodded. "...oh. I see."

I felt eyes drilling into me and I met Ayako's gaze before shrinking back and fading into nothingness. Alarmed, John called my name once, but I didn't reply.

I needed to think things through. Had I really been dead for six years already...?

--

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, John-san?" Ayako asked and John glanced at her from his seat on the couch across from her.

"Yes" John replied but her face scrunched up for a moment. She obviously was not very satisfied. "Is there something wrong with trying to exorcise her?"

"Well, no, but..." she trailed off before shaking her head to clear her mind. "Never mind, its nothing." Mai, however, refused to let the subject drop.

"You looked happy with her" Mai stated and John sighed. They had said this numerous times, already. When would they figure out that the girl, Kagome, simply had to be exorcised if she did not want to turn into a monster? "Maybe there's some way around the monster thing. I mean, she's been here for six years, already, but-"

"Her eyes are already starting to lose their color" John interrupted and Mai fell silent for a long while. Silence, and that was all as they stared at the plans they had written to help Kagome cross into the other world, where she belonged.

"You must look in her eyes a lot to notice that, John-san" Ayako finally informed, "not many people would."

--

"John-san, is something wrong?" I asked when I saw him next. He smiled weakly before shaking his head. "You don't look good. Do you have a fever?" I reached up to touch his head with my hand, and it was after I had pressed my hand to his forehead that I remembered I couldn't feel heat.

"No, I'm fine" he chuckled, gently taking my wrist in his hand and lowering it to my side.

"I don't believe you. You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

He took a deep breath before sighing. "How would you feel about being exorcised?"

I hesitated, stepping away from him and staring at him wearily. He wasn't going to make me leave... was he? We stayed that far apart for a while before I finally found my voice and cleared my throat.

"I don't want to" I answered softly and John smiled soothingly.

"I see."

_No, you don't_ I thought, but kept it to myself _I don't want to lose you, too_.

--

"The Super-Exorcist returns!" I laughed and his eyes widened when I tackled him in a hug, arms under his as I buried my face in his chest. He stiffened before I felt his muscles relax and his arms wrapping around my shoulders and lower back. I saw his blonde hair shift out of the corner of my eye as he rested his head against mine.

"I can't stay long today."

"That's okay" I whispered, content with staying in the position we were currently in. I don't know how long we stayed like that, in eachothers arms and just relishing in eachothers' embrace, when his cell phone rang and my eyes snapped open. I let my arms drop and stepped away to let him answer his phone. He did, flipping it open and holding it up to his ear.

He was on for barely a second before he smiled sadly at me and walked away, the phone still attached to his ear. Slowly, he faded into the darkness as I watched. I had a bad feeling about this, about what was going to happen, about _everything_. That smile of his, the hug we shared and how long it lasted... yes, something was definitely amiss, and I had a feeling what it was.

_He was going to try and get rid of me._

There was a slight pang in my chest, in the exact spot where my beating heart had resided once upon a time.

_He was going to make me leave._

But my heart was there no longer. No, not in this ethreal body.

_If it was required __he was going to __send me to the other world __**himself.**_

--

"John-san, you're really going to regret this" Mai warned as the blonde priest picked up his bible and made his way out the door. The kindness in his eyes had faded some time during the night. "John-san!"

John hurriedly made his way to me. Dressed in his black robes he caught quite a lot of attention, but he ignored them, too deep in thought to notice them. That was, until a scream reached his ears from my bench. He had assumed that I had played another prank, but he realized how mistaken he was when he saw me.

Like him, I had changed over the course of the night. I had no eyes, just dark vortexes that drained all light so not even a sparkle was seen. My form became hazy, and had long ago turned into a foggy, dark violet. My nails had turned into claws, my teeth became sharp, all my features had bled into the hazy fog surrounding me.

"'Gome, what happened to you?" he asked and I spun to face him, snarling. But I couldn't bear to look into those clear, sapphire eyes of his anymore.

_He had betrayed me_. The proof was in front of me. The holy water was in his hands, the bible also, and he was dressed in his black exorcist robes.

_He wanted me __**gone**_

The fog around me darkened and he shut his eyes, pained. The expression made the haze lighten up and the beginnings of my normal features returned.

_He's doing it for your own good_ my heart soothed.

"Our Father which art in Heaven" he began after he had finished emptying the holy water from the small bottle it was contained in, "Hallowed by thy name." He opened the bible, eyes shut as he concentrated. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God."

I felt the darkness slipping from my being as I watched him, and he hesitated when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks. I shook my head, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Don't do this to me" I begged, but he continued.

"The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made through-"

"John-san!" I sobbed and he bit his lower lip, but plowed on, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see me.

"-Him and without Him was not anything made that was made. In Him was life; and the life was the light of men."

"_John!"_ I cried, throwing out all honorifics, and the flow of words from his lips halted. His long, golden bangs hid his eyes from view as I dropped to my knees, the cold blade of a scythe pressed against my neck. The cold blade of death. I was trembling uncontrollably. I wasn't afraid when I first died, but now, with the grim reaper standing right behind me and with my soul about to be reaped, I couldn't stop the violent tremors in my body. "John..." I pleaded and he took a deep, shaky breath. He raised his head to gaze into my own, blue eyes. The ones I knew he absolutely adored.

He always stared into them when we were talking, revealing his heart to me. Just like he was doing now.

And oh, how his gaze was killing me. The apologies in them, the love, the pain... I shut my eyes and looked away, gritting my teeth as hot crystals poured down my cheeks.

"And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not."

The scythe came down, but it didn't hurt as my soul was split before forming into a small orb of light that shot toward the sky like a rocket. John watched as it happened, I could feel his gaze, but I could see nothing but darkness. I could hear nothing, could smell nothing, could feel nothing...

So this is what it was like to be reaped, huh?

I take what I said back. I could feel hate.

How I hated John then. Absolutely despised.

But love and hate come together, and the more I found myself hating him, the more I loved him.

And kami-sama, did I hate him with all my heart.

--

I watched as he once again walked past the bench that I once haunted to see a couple sitting on it, kissing. He immediately looked away, not wanting to see my sacred spot defiled.

I watched as he returned to the bench at night, when no one was there, and gently caress the wood where I always sat to wait for him. A bitter smile made his soft features darken with depression.

I watched as he sat down on the bench and stared blankly at the cement where we had hugged for kami-sama knows how long before he was torn away fom me because of a phone call.

I watched as a few, silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he mourned for my forced departure. He lowered his head and took deep, calming breaths.

And I hugged him from behind, whispering soothing words in his ear to calm him. But he couldn't hear me. He couldn't feel me.

So I cried with him as I moved in front of him and buried my head in his chest, feeling his tears drip on the thin cloth of my clothing, soaking them.

But that night, as he left, he noticed that his clothes were completely dry, as if the tears he had cried had disappeared in mid-air, and I saw a sad smile on his face, which made a smiliar one appear on mine.

"Thanks, 'Gome" he whispered before he left. My smile widened.

--

So, that's my story. John still visits me occasionally and makes small talk, though he knows that even if I respond he won't be able to hear me. But I don't. I'm content with sitting on the bench and watching him age, watching from afar as he married a gorgeous young woman, had beautiful children, grew with old age, and he still visits me.

But even though I love him, since the beginning I knew that what we had never would have worked out no matter what. After all, a Ghost and an Exorcist just weren't meant to be, they just don't mix. Just like Mikos and Demons, or Cats and Dogs.

We simply would never have stayed together, and I accept that, though grudgingly.

At least I got to see him get tackled by his fourteen-year-old son when he agreed to practice American Football with him. Kami-sama, that was a sight to behold.

The End


	2. Reks: FFXII

Like a Scattered Dream

One-shot

Reks/Kagome (FFXII x IY)

firefox369

_I remember a time when I was younger, before my brother went off to war and was murdered, when my beloved brother would occasionally bring a girl back home from work. He was very close to her, and now that I think back on it, he treated her a lot like how I treat Penelo. But that's beside the point. I loved her a lot, and thought of her as a surrogate mother in a sense. She was beautiful, with these amazing blue eyes and long, jet black hair. She always brought me back some new clothes, or a package of candy, from wherever she came from. Gods, I loved her, and I'm sure my brother loved her too, but in a different way._

_I may have only been a child, but I wasn't stupid and blind. I could see the look in his eyes every time he gazed at her, even if I was too naive to realize what it was back then. He loved her with all his heart, and by the way she returned his gaze, she loved him just as much as he loved her. There was just one slight problem. They were on opposite ends of the social spectrum. We were just a pair of orphans, but her... she was a noble, belonging to one of the richest families in the country. No matter how much they may have wanted it to happen, my brother, Reks, simply could not cause her trouble by asking her to marry him. If he did, then she would be forced to choose between her family and her love. But by the gods, he loved her like no other._

_When my brother was sent off to war, she stopped visiting me. In the beginning she would come every day, but her time with me grew few and far between. Then, she stopped coming altogether. My brother came back from war for a while to visit her (he had gotten a few days vacation), but had ended up returning to the war the next day._

_He died the week after._

_I never did find out why my brother returned to the war effort so quickly, and I never did understand why she never returned, but I never saw her, even when my brother was in the hospital, her name the only thing he muttered. It was as if she never existed._

--

"Reks!" a girl cried excitedly, and the platinum blonde-haired male outstretched his arms, a broad smile on his face. She tackled him in a hug, her pristine, white robes quickly turning dirty from the contact. "I missed you so much!" she mumbled quietly against the crook of his neck and he chuckled. She could feel the vibrations of his voice box rumbling through his entire body.

"It's only been one day, Kagome" he mused, breathing in her slightly perfumed scent.

"It felt like an eternity to me" she replied, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He returned it and pouted childishly when she pulled away from his embrace, quickly missing the warmth that was created from her body pressing against his own.

"Kagome!" a voice called and the black-haired girl swore softly under her breath, shoving something into Reks' hand.

"I would give this to Vaan myself, but it seems that the guards have gotten smarter since the last time I ran from home. I'll try to run again later tonight. The usual spot at midnight, does that sound alright to you?"

"I'm always free, you should know that" Reks teased, leaning down and kissing her one more time before she whirled around and raced toward the panicking guards and servants.

"Ja ne!" she called, waving and Reks was about to warn her of the potential danger she was about to run into when she tripped over a rock and fell over. The racing carriage zoomed past the place she would have been had she not fallen over and Reks raced to her side, laughing from both amusement and relief. "Itai" she whispered, accepting the hand that Reks offered her and he lifted her to her feet.

"Kagome-sama!" the guard called, racing to her side and shoving the teenage boy out of his way.

"Are you unharmed?" he questioned worriedly and Kagome bit back a cry of annoyance when Reks' grasp was ripped from her own. He landed roughly on the ground and gazed hatefully at the guard that had shoved him over.

"I'm fine" Kagome snapped, brushing her hands against her recently-turned-brown robes. Reks blinked when he saw the faint crimson color mixed with the dirt and scowled. Acting on impulse, he hopped to his feet, grabbing Kagome's hand and whisking off with her in tow.

"Reks, what are you doing?" Kagome shouted but he ignored her, dragging her down alleys and around corners until he was sure that he had lost their pursuers.

"I can't" he panted once they had finally stopped, ripping the sleeve off his shirt.

"You can't what?" Kagome swallowed, breathing heavily and watching as he dabbed at her scraped hand.

"You're father; he enlisted me into the army."

"What?" Kagome breathed, eyes widening as she shook her head. "No, he couldn't have! He doesn't know who you are, he doesn't-"

"I got the letter yesterday morning, Kagome. I'm to leave tomorrow at noon."

"No! You can't go, you'll get killed! What will Vaan do when he's all alone? What will he do if you get killed? Who will take care of him? What-"

"Kagome, please, calm down."

"_What do you expect __**me**__ to do if you die_?" she finished brokenly, lowering her head and watching through terrified eyes as he finished tying up her hand. He hesitated before smiling soothingly at her.

"I won't. I promise you, I won't die."

"Please don't go."

"I have to. I would rather go to war and save what pride I have than flee and be known as a coward for the rest of my life. They expect to see me there, and I will not disappoint them."

"Please don't go. Don't go, don't go, don't go!" Kagome begged, tears falling from her sapphire eyes, and Reks pulled her into a tight hug. He never was good with tears.

"Come with me tonight" he whispered softly in her hair. "Stay with me, Kagome."

The smaller form in his arms went rigid for a few moments before he felt her shift. Soft arms wrapped around his torso as she once again buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"I'll stay" she answered, voice so soft he barely heard her, "I'll do anything for you."

--

"Kagome nee-chan!" a teenager with hair just a little darker than Reks' exclaimed happily as he latched onto the slightly older female. "It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"How are you, Vaan?" she laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "My, you've grown so much. I remember when you were just a baby that only reached my waist. Now look at you, taller than I am!" She gently pinched a cheek and he scowled, shying away from the unwanted contact.

"I'm not a kid anymore, onee-chan" he grumbled and Kagome laughed again.

"You'll always be a kid to me, Vaan."

"Shouldn't you be at home or something?" Vaan grumbled, glancing at the position of the sun, and Kagome hesitated before smiling. It was almost dark out, and Vaan knew that the guards would be frantically searching for her.

"I'm staying with your brother tonight."

The younger brother quirked an eyebrow at the elder, staring at the slight blush on his brother's cheeks, before shrugging. It wasn't really his business anyway. His vision suddenly went red as a cloth was shoved in his face. He tore it from his head to see the smug smirk across his elder brother's face.

"What do you say, Vaan?" he teased and Vaan narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Uh, 'What the hell was that for', maybe?" he retorted.

"Now, now, Kagome spent a lot of money on that sash. It's dragon skin."

Vaan blinked a few times before huffing and turning around. "Thanks" he grumbled as he walked away and Kagome watched as Reks sighed.

"I swear, that kid can be so frustrating at times" Reks murmured. Kagome smiled bitterly, lowering her gaze, and Reks made his way over to her. "Promise me you'll wait for me" he whispered and Kagome smiled, cupping his cheeks in her hands and raising herself to kiss the side of his mouth.

"I promise..." she breathed and the slight scowl on his face brightened into a smile.

"Say you love me" he pleaded quietly, kissing her jaw, and she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Reks" she whispered, ignoring the feeling of her tears rolling down her face. His breath hitched and Kagome felt a single, hot tear drip onto her collarbone. "I love you" she repeated over and over and over, "I'll love you forever, I'll save my heart for you only. I'll wait for your return, no matter how long it may take. Even in death, I'll wait for you."

"Promise me..." Reks mumbled as he gently pinned her against a nearby wall.

"I promise." Reks lowered himself and they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

When Kagome awoke the next day her clothes were strewn across the ground and Reks was gone, only leaving behind the memories of their one night together.

--

While Reks was off training for war, Kagome visited Vaan daily, playing with him and working with him to help support himself. It was lonely without the presence of the elder male, and both did not try to hide the sadness they felt for his departure. They continued this for a while, and Vaan was not blind to the fact that Kagome showed up less and less, until she appeared no more. She had troubles of her own at home, and she could avoid the impending doom no longer.

Her father had promised her to Vayne Carudas Solidor, the third son of Emperor Gramis, and she would take none of it. She had promised Reks that she would await his return, and she would not break it. She would not willingly give herself to the future Dynast-King, no matter how her father would threaten her. But she had lost, and had lost grievously.

--

Reks hummed happily as he walked down the streets of Rabanstre, a dirty, patched up satchel slung over his shoulder. A sword now decorated the belt around his hips, a dagger on the side opposite of it. As he walked by, the people on the street stopped to watch as he passed, respect on their faces. He was no longer a poor orphan, but had survived his first few missions in the war with ease. He was a _soldier_ now.

"Reks, is that you?" a voice asked hesitantly and the seventeen-year-old man-child turned to face one of the two familiar faces that he had been dying to see for almost two years.

"Vaan!" he laughed and his younger brother tackled him in a hug, both laughing nonstop with happiness. After a second or so in each other's embrace, Reks held his brother out at arms length and looked him over, scowling when he realized that Vaan was not looking as healthy as he had expected. "Kagome hasn't been doing a very good job with caring for you, has she?" he grumbled and the smile dropped off of Vaan's face. At this, Reks became worried.

"Did something happen?" he inquired, "Is Kagome alright?"

"I haven't seen her in about six months" Vaan replied nervously, not sure how his brother would take the information. "I walk by her home everyday, and I haven't seen her once. Something happened, but I don't know what."

"So it wasn't a rumor" Reks breathed, handing Vaan his satchel. "Go home, Vaan, I'll be there in a little bit."

"What are you going to do?" Vaan asked but Reks did not answer, choosing instead to race toward the direction of Kagome's home. There were rumors in the camps, at the training camp to be more precise, but he had desperately hoped that they were all just that. Rumors. They had spoken of a marriage between a family in Rabanastre to the Royal family in Dalmasca, a beautiful noble-girl to the king's third son. The sword clanged painfully against his side as he sprinted down the streets. He had to hurry, he needed to know, needed to see for his own eyes... but he also didn't want to at the same time. What if the rumors were true and Kagome had broken all those promises she had made? It was torture, the time that it took to run to her home, and when he got there he pounded on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Slowly, the door creaked open and a maid peaked through the small crack.

"Can I help you?' she asked in a gravely voice.

"Is Kagome home?' he asked and the maid looked him over before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Ahh, you're that street boy that she snuck out to visit, aren't you? No, Kagome-sama is not home. She left recently when she heard that the soldiers had returned from the war on a break."

"Do you know where she may have gone?"

"Lowtown, probably the Garamsythe Waterway. She's been going there a lot, lately."

Reks' eyes widened considerably and he quickly thanked her before quickly making his way to Lowtown and shoving his way to the open gate that led to the Garamsythe Waterway. He begged that she had not entered there willingly, and stepped into the sewer-like area. And that was when he saw her, standing near the edge of the pathway and staring into the depths of the clear, blue water.

"Kagome?" he called, excitement coursing through his veins, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as she turned to face him. He saw her unhealthily pale complexion, then her tear-stained cheeks, and then the hollowed, ultramarine eyes. What he saw scared him, and the smile faded from his expression. She once stood so tall and proud, fire gleaming within her eyes, but now... she seemed so frail now, and so much thinner as well...

"What happened?" Reks inquired worriedly as he took a step toward her and she spun around, sprinting down the path and deeper within the maze of cement and water. Alarmed, he chased after her until she had reached a dead-end and was forced to stop. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

The girl turned to face him and pressed herself tightly against the damp, cement wall behind her and slid onto her butt. Her body shook with silent sobs as she lowered her head and covered her face.

"Don't look at me" she sniffed, curling into the smallest ball she could manage, "Don't look at me, Reks... I beg you, don't look at me."

"Kagome, tell me what happened" he whispered soothingly, walking to her side, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. She flinched and slapped his hand away, shaking her head.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed before breaking down even further, "Don't touch me, don't come near me, don't look at me... leave me, Reks."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Forgive me" she hiccupped, "I'm sorry. I tried, I really did... I screamed and fought and begged..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He took me, he forced me... I called for you, Reks, I screamed for you, but I knew you couldn't hear me."

"I forgive you. I'll always forgive you no matter what you do. Now please, tell me what happened" he begged and she fell silent. "Kagome?"

Still, he received no answer, but it did not need to be said. Her silence was enough to tell him everything that had happened while he was away and he pulled her into his embrace as if to protect her from the outside world.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed repeatedly, and Reks smiled sadly.

"No, don't say that. It was too good to be true, and we both knew it. Something like this would have happened eventually."

"I'm sorry... I love you Reks, I tried so hard but I couldn't-"

"Shhh... it's alright. I forgive you. You aren't the one to blame, Kagome. Everything will be alright. You'll see. I brought you something from the camp, I'm sure you'll like it. Come on, I'll show you. Vaan has it right now."

"I'll wait for you here" she murmured.

"But it's dangerous here. A monster might come and-"

"The monsters are deeper within. There aren't any here."

Reks hesitated before nodding and pulling away, hurrying back home to get the gift he had brought for her when he noticed that his belt felt lighter. Glancing down, he saw that his dagger was missing from its sheath. Horror washed over his entire body and he ran back as fast as he could from the direction in which he came.

Kagome was dead by the time he had returned, blood spilling forth from the wound created by the dagger she had stabbed into her heart. _The heart that she had given to him_. And he cried, falling to his knees and picking up her cold, limp figure with his trembling hands. For the first and last time in his life, he allowed himself to cry.

Her name was the last thing that escaped his lips when he died a week later, the necklace he had spent all his money buying for her gripped tightly in his hand.

It was sapphire, just like those eyes of hers that he could stare into for an eternity; those eyes that would never gaze into his own again.


	3. L: Death Note

Disclaimer: I don't own the animes/mangas Death Note or Inuyasha.

**_AN:_** I received a _lot_ of requests last chapter, so it's going to take me an extremely long time to get through all of them. I'm still accepting them (I'll need as many as I can get to entertain me this summer), but I apologize if it takes _forever_ for your request to be posted. Also, there are a few anime/manga that I have not read, or have not been keeping up-to-date with, so I apologize for that, as well.

The requests for Samurai Champloo, Bleach, Gintama, MAR, Beauty Pop and Samurai Seven will probably take the longest. I know of all of these, and have read/seen a lot of them, but I need to get reacquainted with them. I read pretty quickly so I should be starting to write the One-Shots for them wthin the month. I have no idea how long it will take me to write them, though, so make sure to check back for updates on their status!

Thank you! You may go on.

Shinigami

One-Shot for pheonixstar123

L x Kag (Death note x IY)

firefox369

Tragedy/Romance

"Ryuuzaki-aniki!" a girl laughed and a dark-haired male glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her. For a split-second, his wide, alert orbs softened, the dark bags beneath them becoming more prominent. Slowly, he held out a hand in order to motion her over and sit beside him on the bench. She obeyed with a giggle, plopping beside him and smiling broadly at him.

"You should really fix that habit of yours, it can't be good for your back" she suddenly commented, a frown marring her features, and he glanced down at his body to gaze at his posture. His knees were tucked close to his body, his back hunched and elbows pressed against his sides with his forearms resting lazily against his legs, giving him a very 'mouse in hiding' look.

"I think better in this position" he replied simply, not taking his eyes off his knees, and the girl laughed once again before leaning forward and arching her head back to gaze at the sky.

"Do you believe in shinigami?" she questioned softly and he turned to gaze at her, calculating everything she had said so far in his mind out of habit. It was during times like these that he wished he was not a well-known detective.

"That was an unexpected question, Higurashi-san. What brought it up?"

"Nothing, really, I just got this wierd letter in the mail today is all" she replied, digging in her schoolbag for the small slip of paper. "You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I pulled it out of the envelope this morning."

Curious, dark, gray eyes stared into worried cerulean as the small slip of paper was passed between the two. The girl watched anxiously as the young detective slowly unfolded the sheet with his thumb and pointer finger on each hand, holding it up in front of him as one with a wet paper towel would.

_The shinigami is after you._

"What do you think it means?" she asked and he folded it back up to review later, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I'm taking it."

The girl laughed. "I thought you'd say that. Not like I want that note around my home anyway, my mother would freak if she saw it. But Ryuuzaki-aniki, it wouldn't put my family in any danger... would it?"

"It's possible that they could be involved."

A sigh too large for her small frame escaped her lips as her head dropped in her depression.

"You're always so blunt, but I suppose that's why I always come for your advice. No bias whatsoever." With that, she stood up and ruffled his already wild hair, messing it up even further. "Don't think too hard on it, ne? The last thing you need is a headache on exam day."

"You worry too much Higurashi-san" he stated when she began walking away and she turned around to look at him, stopping for a few moments in order to think of a response that didn't sound completely idiotic.

"Am I not allowed to worry about the wellbeing of my sempai? And please, call me Kagome" she asked, an innocent exression on her face. "If you could, would you mind contacting me if you figure anything out?" A bell began chiming in the distance and she squeaked in surprise as she whirled around and rushed towards a group of large buildings in the distance. "Ja ne!" she called, waving behind her at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Ryuuzaki" a voice mused and the young man turned around to face the brown-headed prodigy that went by the name of Light.

"She isn't."

"That's too bad. Would you mind if I took her?"

The dark-haired young man slowly stood up, arms in front of him as if he were trying to imitate a kangaroo, his back still hunched.

"I'm so jealous" he simply stated and Light smirked.

"Not my fault that you don't step outside your home very often."

Ryuuzaki listened without saying a word, making his way back to the hotel room in order to continue his search for Kira. His beaten and battered shoes hit the ground with soft 'pat's as his dirty, untied shoelaces dragged against the cement of the sidewalk.

_The shinigami is after you._

Unconsciously, he placed his hands in his pockets, his right toying with the small slip of paper he had recieved from Kagome just moments before. What could it mean? Did shinigami actually exist? Kira's messages also spoke of reapers, or shinigami, and now Kagome was supposedly targeted by one as well? Was it a prank or was it purposefully sent by Kira in order to frighten the Higurashi household? Kagome did live on holy grounds, a place where miko and monks were previously trained. Perhaps that was why they received the letter?

Ryuuzaki glanced at Light, gazing curiously at him. He stood tall and proud, with a straight back and his head held high. His hair was combed, his clothes were clean and in good shape, and his leather shoes were polished until they glittered. Light was the example of a perfect student. Kagome's words slowly drifted into his mind and he tore his gaze from Light to look himself over once again.

Untied shoelaces? Check.

Mangled shoes? Check.

Patched up jeans a few sizes too large? Check.

Messy, black hair? Check.

Oh, and how could he forget the slouching? That was accounted for as well.

Was this what Kagome saw every time she looked at him? Was this what _everybody _saw when they looked at him? A deprived young man, was that all they saw in him? No wonder he couldn't attract the ladies. Of course, he wasn't about to change himself in order to get a love life. Nope. He was quite fond of himself the way he was, and if no one accepted him for it, then so be it. He highly doubted that a woman would be able to grow accustomed to his rigorous schedule, anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuuzaki was faintly aware that if he stood to his full height just once, he may see Light beneath his eyes instead of the other way around. He was tempted to try it, but knew that Light's prodigious mind would know that something was bothering him the moment he started to straighten his back. No, he couldn't try to stand to his full height around his companion detective.

_Crinkle_.

"What've you got in your pocket?" Light asked as they entered the hotel and rode the elevator up to their floor.

"A letter from a friend."

"From the girl?"

"Yes."

"What's it say?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Now you have me curious, L" Light commented after they had stepped into their room. "I can't see it?"

"Of course you can't."

"Not even what it looks like?"

"That would imply me showing it to you."

Light laughed before nodding in agreement. "True. Are you going to meet her again soon?"

"I plan on picking her up some time tonight."

"Oh, a date, is it?"

"L has a date?" a voice exclaimed and L plopped into his designated spinny chair, turning it to face the large screen and gaze at the data. Surely one night with Kagome wouldn't hurt, right?

"I do not have a date. She simply has some business matters that she needs my help in taking care of."

"It's a date" Matsuda concluded, nodding. He always was easily taken in by gossip. "Definitely a date."

"It is _not_ a date."

"It's a date" Matsuda repeated, smiling and laughing as he ran off to spread the news. "Hey, guys! You'll never guess what's happening!"

L blinked before slightly narrowing his eyes at Light. Light chuckled, holding up his hands as if to say "It's not my fault!"

"I blame you" L stated simply before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Alright, blame me. I know the truth and that's all that matters. You brought this onto yourself."

L remained silent this time, burying himself in the words and numbers of the computer screens to distract himself from Light, Matsuda and Kagome. No matter how hard he tried, however, his efforts proved fruitless, for not even ten minutes later he began to think of what Kagome had said about his posture. Again.

But Light was still breathing down his neck.

"Kagome's class should be ending soon" L suddenly stated, feeling surprisingly stifled by his peer looking over his shoulder constantly. He usually did not mind this, but today was a strange day. He wasn't thinking straight.

_"You should really fix that habit of yours, it can't be good for your back."_

"Have fun on your date, L" Light teased as the detective stood and made his way out of the room. Matsuda noticed and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing "way to go" as he walked past (?). L refrained from rolling his eyes. They were acting as if he were getting married. It was just a simple visit, and that was all!

When he was sure that he was a safe distance away from the hotel, and was positive that no one was following him, L slowly began to relax. His shoulders lowered, his eyes not quite as wide as before. He relaxed even more once he had reached the university campus. This was a place he had traveled to a lot, and felt the most comfortable here in the outside world.

L was rarely comfortable outside of his dark, confined, room.

"Ryuuzaki-aniki, have you figured out what the letter is about already?" Kagome's soft voice chimed in his ears and he shoved his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. He looked perfectly fine to anyone else, but Kagome knew him better than that. The small movements and gestures warned her of how L was feeling at the moment and Kagome stifled a laugh. She didn't need to tease him more than he needed. He seemed to be pretty flustered as it was.

"No, not yet."

Kagome didn't keep her laughter inside this time, and laughed full-heartedly. The sound of her amusement escaping her throat was like music to L's ears. No matter how many times he heard it, he was always fascinated by the sheer _softness_ of it.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, you look hungry" Kagome stated, gently taking his hand in hers and dragging him off to the nearest sweetshop she could think of. She smiled giddily when he saw L looking at their intertwined fingers with complete _awe._ He obviously was not accustomed to being around girls. "Strawberry shortcake, right?" Kagome asked and L's wide eyes flickered up to the back of her head, entranced by the wave upon wave of dark, flowing hair.

"Yes."

Kagome stopped in front of a small building. It was pretty battered on the outside, but the moment they entered L was in heaven. The scent of freshly baked cakes and fresh strawberries wafted into this nose and he felt his mouth watering like crazy. The sugar! The sweetness! Oh, he could not wait to shove the piece of cake into his mouth!

"Calm down" Kagome snickered when she saw his excited expression. It wasn't much different from his normal one. His eyes were still wide, his mouth was still shut, in all honesty, she did not know _how_ she could tell the difference in emotions with L, but she knew them. It was as if it were _emenating_ off of him.

They took a seat and L began to sit in his most accustomed position, but hesitated when his knees just rose over the top of the table.

_"You should really fix that habit of yours, it can't be good for your back."_

He lowered his knees and Kagome gazed at him curiously, head tilted cutely to the side.

"What's wrong?" she inquired innocently.

"Nothing."

"You're not sitting how you usually do. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so" she grumbled, though clearly, she didn't believe him. L was 100 percent sure about that. Luckily, two plates of strawberry shortcake were placed on the table, along with a cup of tea for L. Kagome watched as L gingerly picked up his fork and nibbled away at this sweet, sugary, cake for a few moments before motioning for the waitress. "Do you think you can give us a few sugar cubes?" she asked kindly and the waitress nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right back with them."

L stopped his fork midway to his mouth, looking at Kagome suspiciously. He had never told her that he loved to eat pure sugar cubes. He had never told her that he loved tea. Heck, he never even told her that he loved sweets in general. How did she get all this information on him? As if reading his mind, Kagome tensed and smiled shyly under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I see them..." she whispered quietly.

"See what?"

"_Them. _The shinigami..."

"Do they like apples?"

She gazed right behind L and he went rigid. Was the shinigami behind him at that very moment?

"Judging by the look of yearning on his face, I'd have to say that yes, he is quite fond of apples."

"Is it associated with Kira?"

There was silence as confusion washed over her features.

"He shrugged." Kagome's gaze suddenly lowered onto L and she smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see."

"What did he tell you?"

"Your name."

L quickly finished his cake just as the sugar cubes were set down and he eagerly reached for one, popping it in his mouth. Kagome watched as he did so, highly amused. Her expression suddenly dropped, though, and L knew that the shingami had spoken to her again.

"Will you detain me?" she suddenly whispered. "Will you take me and interrogate me until you get all the answers you want?"

For some reason, L felt strange when she asked him that question. It felt as if he were being split in two, a feeling that he had never experienced before. He was not an idiot on those matter, though. He had heard from many others what it felt like to be _indecisive_. This came as quite a shock to him, for he never had to worry about it before, so what made it any different now?

"No, I will not."

Kagome visibly relaxed and they continued to question the shinigami, occasionaly getting responses some times and other times not even getting a blink of acknowledgement. By the time they left the store, it was dark out and the moon was far up in the sky. L, being the gentleman he was (he inwardly scoffed at the thought), accompanied Kagome back to her home and dropped her off. Even though he did not have a car (or even a bike, for that matter), he walked her home and stopped at the front of the shrine steps. On some subconscious level, he was aware that their hands had not separated once since they left the sweet shop, and were still connected.

"You know, Ryuuzaki" Kagome began and he raised his head to look into her ultramarine eyes, the color of the sky swirling around in their depths. "You don't have to change."

L blinked.

"I know what you were doing at the store, I'm not stupid. What I said about your posture today was bothering you so you tried to fix it."

He blinked again to show that he was listening.

"Your posture is what makes you, you, Ryuuzaki-aniki. If you change it then you won't be yourself anymore. I can't imagine you acting like Light, that would terrify me to no end. You don't have to worry about your posture, no matter what I, or anybody else, says."

L gazed at the ground when he noticed that Kagome's head was lowered and she was nervously kicking at the dirt with her feet, drilling the dirt with the toe of her right shoe.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is... I guess I'm trying to say that you're fine just the way you are, Ryuuzaki-aniki" she mumbled, playing with the hem of her shirt with the hand that was not in L's grasp. "I like you just the way you are right now, and I wouldn't have you change for the world." Her face flushed as the words left her mouth.

L said "Kagome-chan" and she looked up at him, still blushing. Before she knew what she was doing, she quickly bent down and pecked his forehead. Then, she whirled around and sprinted up the steps two at a time, not daring to look back. L slowly raised a hand to the spot her lips had touched, the sensation of her full, soft lips still tingling his forehead. Well, he hadn't meant for it to turn into a date, but it had after all. It wasn't on purpose, that was for sure.

If Matsuda found out, he would never get the end of it.

--A Few Days Later--

Kagome once again sat across from him at the same table they had sat at last time, eating her cake with a grace that L had previously thought impossible. Apparently, Kagome had proven him wrong and ate the cake as if it were a dance. Until some cake fell off the fork right before it entered her mouth and left a trail of frosting down her chin before landing on the table. She blushed, grabbing a napkin and was about to wipe it away when she saw L reach over and swipe it off her face with his thumb.

"Can't waste sugar" he explained before licking it off, savoring the sweetness on his tongue. Even when all the frosting was gone from his thumb, he kept staring at it. "Soft" he mumbled.

Kagome's blush deepened.

"I should leave" she blurted, standing up, but L grabbed her wrist before sse walked away, slapping some money on the table and leaving with her, hands once again in each other's grasp. They walked to Kagome's home, but this time, before she ran up the steps, they both sat down on the very bottom and watched as people walked by, not bothering to make conversation. It wasn't necessary; both thought it was pointless.

"Kagome" L stated and she turned to face him to find his face inches from her own. "Do you mind?"

Kagome shook her head, the mass of black hair on her head ruffling before falling back into place around her shoulders. Having her permission, he closed the distance between them and they kissed. It was slow, sensual, yet oh-so-sweet. And short. As soon as it started, it was over, and L was standing up to leave. Kagome watched as he did so, not bothering to stop him from walking away. She licked her lips as she covered her flaming cheeks with her hands.

He tasted like strawberries.

A car suddenly drove up a few minutes after he had walked away. People stepped quickly out of the car before grabbing her arms and dragging her struggling, screaming form into the vehicle and locking her inside.

They drove away right after.

--

Today was a good day. It was a very, very, very, very good day. That was what L asserted after he had entered the hotel suite he was staying in, only to be stormed by the others that had joined the Kira investigation.

"We detained a girl that has information on Kira! She might even be Kira herself!" Matsuda informed.

"Who?"

"R-Ryuuzaki-aniki...?" a voice stammered and L stiffened.

Matsuda stepped out of the way, along with the others so that he could see more clearly the owner of the voice.

"Her name's-" Mogi began.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" L asked, confused.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded, struggling against her binds and rubbing her skin raw against the ropes. L made his way over to her side and kneeled beside her, staring into her terrified eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked again and Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know! They just came to me a few minutes after you left and dragged me here spouting nonsense about Kira!"

"She's a suspect" Light clarified and Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not Kira!" she shouted, "Why won't you listen to me! I've told you over and over again, I'm not Kira!"

"Kagome, calm down."

"Ryuuzaki, please, you have to help me out of here. I haven't done anything! I swear! Tell them I'm not Kira, I beg you!"

"You need to calm down."

"Why won't you tell them anything? We've talked, I spilled my heart to you, do something!"

L felt that tug in his heart again. He cared for Kagome, he really did, and seeing her like this made guilt clench his gut painfully, but he couldn't set her free. His job demanded that he kept her under their control. If he averaged it out, she had a higher chance of being Kira than Light, though not by much. She had seen the shinigami, _conversed_ with the shinigami, right before his very eyes.

"L, you really outdid yourself this time" Light breathed, looking down at the girl with pity. "You had her as a prime suspect since the very beginning, didn't you?"

L said nothing. She was a suspect, yes, but not _prime_. He watched Kagome's eyes widen with horror as her gaze shifted constantly between Light and himself.

"I'm impressed, forcing yourself out of this room to get closer to her and find more information on her."

He still said nothing. L _had_ forced himself out of the hotel room to get closer to her and find more information on her, but that was not the reason he left now.

"She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears and she shook her head.

"No" she whispered, "No, please, Ryuuzaki, tell me he's lying."

But L couldn't. It was the truth, in a sense, and he could not deny it in front of the rest of the team.

"Say something" she whimpered, the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Tell me he's lying! Tell me that this is all one, cruel joke!"

He remained silent.

"Ryuuzaki...?" she cried. "Say something...!"

Nothing.

"Say something!" she sobbed and he inwardly winced at the pain and disbelief in her voice.

"Take her to the other room" L commanded quietly and whatever hope may have been in her eyes disappeared with that one statement. As the men came and helped her, she did not fight. She saw no point in it. Kagome was in shock. She had been lied to by the one person she thought would _never_ lie to her. She was broken, in horror, and scrambling to put the pieces of her life back together.

"Sorry" L whispered as she walked past. He meant it in a 'sorry, I'll explain everything later' context, but everyone else heard it differently.

When she was secured within the other room, the Kira investigation team cheered loudly and surrounded L, congratulating him on making such a wonderful plan to capture the girl, and that they had witnessed everything. Everything down to the very kiss they shared.

"Didn't know you could be so cold, L" Matsuda commented and L shifted uncomfortably to gaze at the monitor, hoping he would be able to see Kagome.

"The girl's cried herself to sleep, if that's what your wondering" Mogi informed and L nodded in understanding. He would have to visit her later. And visit her he did.

At about 3 AM, when everyone had long ago fallen asleep, he quietly snuck into her room. When he entered the pitch black room, he saw her sitting on the windowsill and staring blankly out the closed window and at the Tokyo lights.

"Kagome" he called softly but she did not move to acknowledge him. But he could see. He could see the tears still coursing down her tear-stained cheeks from her hollowed eyes. "Kagome" he called again but she still did not move. For the first time in his life, he was nervous and worried.

Kami-sama, Kagome was giving him a lot of his 'firsts.'

He walked over to her and was forced to stand up straight to become a little above eye-level with her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Kagome shut her eyes as he spoke.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. In the beginning yes, but no so much anymore. When we first met and I first got info on you I thought you were a perfect suspect, but I don't think that anymore."

Kami-sama, he was repeating himself over, and over, and over again. Kagome laughed at his faltering, but it was a bitter laugh, one that sounded nothing like the carefree laughter he heard only hours before.

"It meant nothing, then?" she asked, her voice cracking and hoarse from her crying. After she had woken up she had begged for L to talk to her, but the rooms were sound proof and had no mics so her cries were useless. But she didn't know that. "Everything we did, it was all a charade?"

"No, it meant something. It wasn't an act."

L already knew that he had told her too late, but he felt the need to tell it to her anyway. He felt that she should know, that she had the _right_ to know. The words were meaningless, now. If only he had told her about five hours earlier, he might have been able to save their relationship. The damage had been dealt, and was now irreparable.

"Even the kiss?"

"Especially the kiss. It was the most heartfelt thing I've done in my entire life."

Once again, he was using petty words that would have had an effect on her if she only heard them sooner.

"I really love you, you know that?" she laughed, the tears falling anew. "I really, really, really love you. Even now, with you ripping my heart to shreds with every passing moment, I love you."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome snorted, roughly wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve. "And now that I know that everything was just a fake, a sham, false, I-"

"It wasn't fake."

"-I can't trust you anymore, Ryuuzaki. No matter how hard my heart wants to, I can't."

L lowered his gaze, allowing his emotions to be shown clearly through his actions. He shifted his weight to one foot and smiled sadly.

"I couldn't tell them the truth, Kagome, not with Light leading them. He would turn them against me, and I can't have that."

"I really love you."

"I... I really love you too, Kagome."

Kagome laughed again, but it was hollow just like all of her others.

"Even if your words aren't real-"

"They are."

"-let me... let me pretend they are for this one night" she pleaded. "Let me kiss you and pretend that none of this ever happened. Even though it all has no meaning to you, let me act oblivious to it all. Let me love you for one more night."

L, not bothering to waste their time by saying more, slowly reached up and cupped her cheeks in his hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. His heart ached, his throat was tight, his eyes burned, and the kiss amplified these feelings exponentially. It was torture, having the woman that he loved in his arms, knowing that she loved him back, but also knowing that their future together had been obliterated in one, single moment.

"I'm sorry" he breathed against her lips repeatedly, feeling her hot tears coursing down the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kagome released a sob and slid off the windowsill, burying her face in his chest and crying the tears for him one last time. L held her tight, not wanting to let her go, and felt her drifting off to sleep. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed, setting her down on top of it. Gently, as to not wake her up, he placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before making his way to the door. He heard the clattering of chairs as he opened the door and saw Matsuda scrambling to make it to his room. Knowing that he had been caught, he laughed nervously and stood up straight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to watch, but I came to make sure she hadn't run away and there you were, and then-"

L's solemn and pained gaze silenced him, clamping his mouth shut with a single glance.

"You'll let her go first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright" Matsuda agreed. L moved to his spinny chair and pulled his knees to his chest. His large eyes stared up at the flickering TV screen, watching as Kagome slept with the crystalline tears still rolling down her face.

"Sorry we ruined it for you" Matsuda murmured quietly after a few moments, twiddling his thumbs. He glanced up to see L gazing longingly at the monitor. It was heart-wrenching, Matsuda had to admit, to watch. It was like those TV dramas but in real life. It wasn't nearly as amusing witnessing it first-hand.

--

L watched as the names of Kira's latest victims appeared on the TV screen, his eyes flicking over each name without much thought until Matsuda jumped to his feet and forced L to scroll up.

Morinami Ayumu - Kasuragi Daisuke - Higurashi Kagome - Hashimi Katashi

L froze, the sugar cube slipping from his fingers and clattering on the tile floor beneath his chair.

_Higurashi Kagome_.

"Oh" he muttered, his face strangely void of emotion.

_The shinigami is after you._

_"I'm not Kira!" she shouted, "Why won't you listen to me! I've told you over and over again, I'm not Kira!"_

_"I really love you, you know that?" she laughed, the tears falling anew. "I really, really, really love you. Even now, with you ripping my heart to shreds with every passing moment, I love you."_

_Kira Victims: Higurashi Kagome. _

_...Higurashi Kagome..._

"...oh..."

_Owari_


	4. Jō: Innocent Venus

Disclaimer: I do not own Innocent Venus or Inuyasha, they belong to their respective creators.

**AN:** Right now I'm just posting the one-shots I currently have written, and if someone requested a One-shot that's already completed, that's who the dedication is made out to. I'm not going in a certain order or anything of the sort. I beg you, _please_ be patient! I've got AP tests and too much other schoolwork to worry about right now and the pile is growing every single day. Hopefully, the one-shots I haven't posted yet will last until the schoolyear is over (which I highly doubt). Don't get me wrong, I'm trying to keep up with the requests to the best of my abilities right now, just don't _demand_ any one-shots from me. I don't have _that much_ time right now.

Anyway, here's the Kag x Jō pairing that I've had written for about a few weeks. Hope you like it, 'cause it was the last one-shot I wrote before I was dwarfed by the mass amount of homework.

Savior

Kag x Jō (IY x Innocent Venus)

firefox369

One-Shot dedicated to Evil RULZ

The faint, blue glow of a computer shone brightly against the darkness of the laboratory, a single figure typing madly away with fingers becoming a blur. Golden eyes narrowed as a large smile spread across the person's face, silver bangs falling in front of them and slightly obstructing his view, but he did not care. No. The slight annoyance his bangs caused him was completely wiped from his mind the moment he had come across the information he had been seeking for the past year. It would seem that his grueling search had come to an end.

He made sure to memorize every single detail of the face depicted on the screen down to the very last pore. There were a lot of people that looked similar these days, after all, so finding and using the wrong person would make his efforts up till now completely useless. That was something that he did not want.

"Higurashi Kagome, hm?" he murmured to himself, glancing at the personal information listed beneath her picture before snorting. "Her looks resemble _him_."

--

Tears fell freely against the pavement as the teenage girl raced down the streets as fast as she could. Her breath was ragged, her legs aching, her lungs burning, yet she would not, _could not_, stop. The echoing footsteps of her pursuer only reminded her of her current situation no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, and the instinct to flee had completely overridden all rational thought from her mind. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should have gone to someone, but she could not remember _who_. She had heard stories of a man in town that had once been a part of Phantom, and had much experience handling Gladiators, but she had shrugged it off and tuned out the rest of the conversation.

She was beginning to regret it now.

Turning down a random alley and coming out the other end without much harm, the girl suddenly found herself in a very familiar area. A light bulb went off in her head and she tore down the street, stumbling up the steps of a small building and pounding madly at the door.

"Katsuragi-kun!" she screamed between pants, "Katsuragi-kun, I beg of you, open the door! Onegai! Katsura- mph!" A hand clamped over her mouth and dragged the squirming girl away from the wooden door, stifling her screams. Somehow, amidst all of her head twisting and jerking, the hand came free of her mouth and she immediately continued her screaming. "Help me!" she cried before the man that had grabbed her threw her roughly to the ground in a sad attempt to silence her. A yelp of pain escaped her lips and the man was advancing on her again when the door that she had previously been punching and kicking swung open with a loud 'slam.'

Light flooded into the street from the open doorway, blocked only by the lone figure standing on the steps. Narrowed, gray eyes took in the scene unfolding before them before he seemed to teleport in front of the abuser. The next few moments were a blur to the black-haired girl on the cracking pavement. One moment the guy was standing, the next he was on the ground with blood spurting from his broken nose. Then, he scrambled to his feet and ran down the street as fast as he could.

"Katsuragi-kun" the girl whispered, the tears not halting in their stubborn path down her cheeks. "Oh thank kami-sama you remained at home tonight!"

"Are you hurt, Kagome?" he asked in his low, rough, but kind voice and Kagome slowly shook her head, wiping the liquid crystals away with the back of her hands and arms.

"I'm fine" she sniffed before smiling. "I'm fine."

"Blood smeared on your face, Kagome" he informed and the girl blinked before looking at her hands. Dark liquid reflected the light from the doorway and she smiled sheepishly.

"It's only a scrape Katsuragi-kun."

"I told you to call me Jō. We've known each other for a year now, there's no need for formalities" he sighed, gently taking her wrist in his calloused hands and helping her to her feet.

"I should probably get going home" she suddenly stated, trying to ignore the topic at hand, but the dark-hared male knew what she was planning and tugged her into the house behind him. "Hey, hey, stop it!" Kagome commanded, "I can't go into your house! My mother would kill me! She would-"

Her rant fell short when the man glanced back at her with a gaze that clearly said 'I don't care.' A pout made itself known on her face when he shut the door behind her and led her to his living room/kitchen and sat her down on a chair. He left, returning shortly after with a makeshift first-aid kit.

"I can do this myself" Kagome mumbled when he began to clean her wound, but Jō did not acknowledge her, preferring to instead add some disinfectant to the cloth. "Are you the one?"

He spared her a glance.

"Are you the one everyone is talking about? The former member of Phantom?" She winced when his hand jerked and pressed painfully against the abrasion. Seeing the slight flash of pain that crossed her features, he quickly removed the small towel and studied the wound to make sure he did not worsen it. "You are, aren't you?"

There was a long silence before he nodded.

"Yes."

"You piloted a Gladiator."

"Yes."

"You are the one that was perfectly in sync with the machine you piloted. The red blur that people spoke of on the battle field."

There was a long silence. Then, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"The way you moved just now… you weren't like a civilian, Katsuragi-kun."

"Jō."

"I should go home."

Jō stopped mid-reach for the bandage before turning to face the teenage girl, gazing intently at her with steely gray eyes. She hesitated before looking away, not able to stare straight at him.

"I should go home" she repeated and he lowered his arm, aborting the grabbing of the bandage. Still, he did not remove his gaze from her. "Goodnight, Katsuragi-kun" she stated as she quickly stood and hurried out the door.

"Jō" he corrected with a deep sigh when the door slammed shut behind her, "Jō."

--

Golden eyes watched, amused, as the girl known as Kagome raced out of the small home with red-tinted cheeks. It would be so easy to take her right now, but he had to wait. He needed both her and Jō to successfully complete his experiment, and in order to do that he would need them to become a little more…_attached_ so the girl could play the part of damsel in distress. The boy would then act the part of 'hero' and fall directly into his eager hands.

He simply could not wait for his brilliant plan to unfold.

--

Kagome looked at the fresh produce in the cheapest supermarket in town with an excited smile on her face. They hadn't gotten anything of the sort in the past three months, so fresh food was definitely a delicacy. She had just picked up a head of lettuce when a large shadow towered over her. Glancing up nervously, she came face to face with something she thought resembled an oni. The head of lettuce dropped from her hands and she laughed nervously.

"C-can I help you?" she stammered and the man smirked.

"Sure you can, missy" he boomed and she shrunk in the wrath of his putrid breath.

"Is it necessary?" she squeaked before the man turned around to glare at someone else. Kagome began to sneak away when she saw the person to be Jō in all of his red-crossed-black-jacketed glory. Despite the fact that she had seen him break a guy's nose in less than a second a few days earlier, she still couldn't help but feel worried for him when she compared the two by height. Jō literally looked like a four-year-old next to him. However, before a fight could break out, the oni-man walked away, much to Kagome's surprise.

"Thank you, Katsuragi-kun."

"Jō."

"I should be getting home" she stated quickly, picking up the lettuce she had dropped and turning to walk away when she felt that calloused hand wrap around her wrist again. "I really need to get home, Katsuragi-kun" she stated desperately, jerking her arm slightly but to no avail.

"Infected."

"Excuse me?"

Jō flipped her hand over to reveal the scrape she had refused to let him tend to. "Infected" he repeated, staring at it.

"It's fine. Now, I really, really need to go home."

He hesitated before releasing her and watching as she ran off, a strange look in his eyes. There was a feeling inside of him, telling him that something was not right. The recent amount of people that were after Kagome was too high for his liking and it wasn't natural, either. Someone was purposely sending people after her. It was about time to pull out his trusty old weapons again.

--

Just a little more… just a little more and then the both of them would be mine. One left, as the kill and the completion of my hunt. That's all I needed. One more.

--

Kagome slowly shut her eyes, swaying back and forth as she stood in the middle of her doorway. Her breath came in quick, short gasps, her heart beating erratically within her chest, and she felt her blue eyes slowly sliding shut. She was so dizzy… The teenage girl could already imagine the knowing look on Jō's face the next time her saw her, she could already see that smug "I told you so" look in his silvery eyes, and she groaned.

That was not what she needed at the moment…

There was a knock on her door and she staggered over to it, slowly opening it a crack. It swung open and slammed against the wall as a figure reached for her and covered her mouth before she could scream, hitting the back of her head and knocking her out. Kagome fell limp in the figure's strong arms, and then they were gone, as if nothing had ever occurred.

--

Jō rested comfortably against the wall of his home, eyes shut and the breeze gently ruffling his hair and bangs. Birds chirped in the distance, the noise almsot being drowned out by the buzz of the cicadas. And then everything was silent.

He snapped his eyes open to see two, black shoes, then dark khaki pants which led to a black, long-sleeved shirt. A tan trench coat rested snugly on the figure's shoulders. Jō, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, looked up even further to have his eyes meet sickly pale skin and short, white hair. That was when he knew, and looked straight into the golden orbs of his former companion.

"Jin" he stated, shocked, he had held him as he died! He saw Jin die with his own two eyes! It was not possible that he would stand before him so completely _unharmed_.

Jin looked down at him in disdain, dropping a stiff slip of paper on top of Jō's straightened legs. It flipped a few times in mid-air, one side considerably darker than the other, before landing with the darker side facing up. Jō bit back a growl when he saw the picture before slowly raising his head to look at Jin.

"Prepare your Gladiator, Jō. Quickly. If you hurry, you might save her in time." Jō narrowed his eyes and the white-haired man smirked. "_Might_."

"Where is she?" he demanded and Jin's smile widened.

"If you defeat me again I'll tell you."

"Where?"

"You should know."

Jin slowly turned around and his happiness knew no bounds when he heard the other ex-Phantom scrambling to his feet and racing into the home, the photo squeezed so tightly in his right hand that it crumbled. The door slammed open and Jō raced to the back of the house, throwing the picture to the ground in his anger when he kicked down a locked door. He jerked to a stop, however, when he just entered the room, hesitating before reaching down and gently picking the picture up and smoothing it out on the doorframe. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he stared at it for a long time before gently setting it down and walking into the dark room; the dark room where his Gladiator waited for him.

As he entered the mecha and burst through the back wall with it, the debris covered the colored photo that he had so gently placed on the wooden floor. The photo of Kagome bound down to a platform inside of a tube, a white blindfold over her cerulean eyes. She was flushed, her hair sticking to her sweat-soaked body, and the blood once again beading against her infected hand.

--

"It's so dark…" Kagome whispered as she wandered around the large expanse of nothingness. It was black, and that was all. The only thing she could see was herself, who seemed to stand out like a sore thumb in her pale clothing. "Katsuragi-kun?" she called nervously when a dull whirring noise met her ears. A cry of shock escaped her when a bolt of electricity shot from beneath her, barely missing her. Another one followed soon after, shocking her thigh. Terrified, she began to run, but the farther she ran, the more electricity appeared beneath her feet. It gathered, concentrating itself, before exploding and engulfing her in a powerful wave of energy.

Kagome screamed.

It came again.

The process repeated over, and over, and over, until Kagome was on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

"Katsuragi-kun" she whimpered, curling into a tiny ball, "_Katsuragi-kun…!"_

--

"_Katsuragi-kun!_" a voice cried and silver eyes snapped open to gaze angrily at the white Gladiator in front of them. Amused laughter shook through the speakers of the opponent, exacerbating his anger.

"Can you hear her, Jō?" Jin laughed, "Can you see her?"

"Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Where is she?" Jō demanded as his voice rose, but the white Gladiator charged instead of giving him a proper answer. Jō raised the blade of his gun just in time to block Jin's attack before shoving him away and charging. The two moved as if in a dance, appearing only as glowing, red streaks in the darkness. Clouds of dirt, debris, and dust rose into the air where the two connected. Then, there was a loud crash and Jin's Gladiator was on the ground, Jō's gun pointed at his torso and barely pressing into the hard, cold, smooth metal of the white machine.

"Where is she?" Jō snarled, "Tell me."

"Gone" Jin chuckled. Jō was about to shoot him, his finger tightening on the trigger because of his rage, when he _saw_. He saw _her._ Kagome. He saw an ethereal form of her residing within Jin's Gladiator with his now crimson eyes, and he hesitated. That hesitation was all Jin needed.

"Why don't you shoot?" the white-haired man teased before knocking the weapon out of his hands. Before Jō could react, even with the enhanced reactions of his Gladiator, he was knocked on the ground with his gun pointed at his head. "You should have heard her scream. It was beautiful. 'Katsuragi-kun! Katsuragi-kun!'" he squealed before cackling, "it's a shame you came just a moment too late. A few minutes earlier and you could have saved her."

"…How…?"

"How what? It's quite simple, actually, Kagome has stabilized the fears and anger of the children in a way that limiters never could. I can easily surpass the limit of the Gladiator with almost no strain on my mind."

"You monster!" Jō hissed, tears prickling the back of his eyes because of his frustration. "How could you, you monster?"

"Oh, _that _'how?' I was just not affected by her cries of pain is all."

Jō'a eye faded from crimson back to a grayish-silver and narrowed.

"Would you like me to explain?" Jin cooed, not waiting for a response before continuing. "As you know, Sana was important as a sort of sister within the third generation, to control them, in a sense. But _Kagome_, Kagome is of the _first_ generation."

"They were all put into Gladiators" Jō growled and Jin laughed, clearly amused.

"I though so, too, until I dug up an interesting little thing in the government records. The first generation is supposedly the best. It consisted of a group of only six children, but they had unheard of agility and amazing strength. They could run for miles on end, could hear and see things a normal human could not, and were the perfect super-being, but they were placed into the Gladiators because of one reason: their thirst for blood. However, within this group of six, there was one that was extremely calm and docile, and who was left completely unharmed even when the others went on a rampage. She could calm them with a mere touch of her fingers, so the scientists decided to keep her alive in case one of the later generations showed the same hostility as the first. They called her the 'mother' or 'Eve.'"

Jō snarled, sitting up, but was shoved down by the blade of his gun with a grunt. It began to bite into his machine and he was forced to stop moving.

"So you see, Jō, the girl you have grown to admire was actually a clone, an artificial being created to serve the government. It was her fate."

"Liar!"

"Her presence calms the Gladiator, making it extremely easy to control, especially with you around. This is what I expected, what I hoped would happen."

At Jō's silence, Jin chuckled and slowly bent over, driving the sword a little deeper into the black Gladiator.

"Don't you get it? Your presence calms her, soothes her! You're the reason why she's so easy to control."

"Where is she, Jin?"

"Gone."

"Tell me!"

"Gone."

"_Where?_"

The blade pressed down harder and the dark-haired male fell silent, the occasional tear of hatred and worry rolling down his cheeks, amplified by the child within the Gladiator.

"Kagome is 'Eve,' so you are undoubtedly 'Adam,' ne? Don't worry, just like God removed them both from paradise, I shall send you both to hell." Jin raised his blade to stab into his opponent's chest.

Everything in Jō's Gladiator went black and his eyes reverted back to the dark, blood-red irises. He gazed at the shivering, glowing figure a few meters away. She was naked if not for the thin, semi-transparent gown draped across her glowing form. Her wavy black hair rested smoothly against her curled body, and she seemed to be sleeping oh-so-peacefully until she shifted. Crystalline liquid slowly dripped down her face, her expression a picture of pain and fear. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if not being able to see something would keep it from happening.

"Katsuragi-kun…" she sniffed, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes with her bloodied hands, and Jō reached out for her. He could almost touch her, almost soothe her and comfort her, just a few feet more!

"Kagome" he whispered, his arm trembling from both his fear for her and from the amount he was trying to stretch his torso to touch her, "Kagome, can you hear me…?"

"K-Katsuragi-kun" she stammered and grasped her head, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here" he replied before there was a strange noise.

"Onegai… where are you…?" she begged, "Help me…!"

The noise became louder.

"Open your eyes Kagome, I'm right here!"

Louder.

"I'm scared!" she sobbed, tensing when the noise level peaked. Bolts of electricity suddenly appeared from nowhere and entered her body. A hoarse cry of pain was released from her tiny body and she caved in on herself, curling into a smaller ball. "Jō-san!" she screamed, "Jō!"

"Kagome!" he shouted.

As the electricity faded, she drifted farther and farther away from him. Random bursts of electric energy would hover around her form before disappearing, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll call you Jō if that's what will make you come for me" she whimpered, "I'll call you Jō from now on so please…! Onegai, I beg you…!"

"Kagome!" he cried, and then she was gone, leaving him back in battle with Jin, the sword coming down in what seemed like slow motion. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Jō had removed himself from the path of the blade. He then grabbed it, ripping it from Jin's grasp with strength he had never experienced before, and stabbed it into the white Gladiator without abandon. He quickly stepped back from the struggling form of the white-haired male, eyes wide with horror.

"H-how?" Jin gasped, feeling a thin line of blood trickling out of his mouth, "H-how could you move so quickly? Eve is-"

"-no longer with you" Jō finished softly, his trained eyes not missing the faint, pristine, white glow emanating off his body. "Forgive me, Jin."

"I don't u-understand!" Jin coughed, eyes wide, "I-I should be invincible! This shouldn't have h-happened…!"

"Please, tell me where Kagome is" Jō begged, kneeling beside the gladiator and gazing worriedly at the red blood beginning to drip out of it's cracks and stain the earth beneath it.

"I t-tried so hard…! How are you different from me…?"

"Jin, please! Tell me where Kagome is!"

"I don't understand…"

"Jin! Answer me!"

"…I don't… understand…"

"Jin! _Jin!_" Jō took a deep, stuttering breath and slowly let it back out. He had to calm his nerves if he wanted to find Kagome. He had to calm himself down or he would not be able to think clearly. Yes, the knowledge that he had just murdered his friend weighed heavily on his shoulders, but he needed to find her. He needed to make sure that she was safe, make sure that she was _alive_.

_Kagome-nee-chan_ a voice echoed softly in his ears and he slowly stood from his kneeling position, turning around to come face to face with a white-haired child that resembled Jin. _Kagome-nee-chan_ he repeated and Jō noticed the two, strange, twitching ears at the top of his head and the clawed hands. Another child appeared at his side, this one with brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. His ears were pointy and Jō could have sworn he saw fangs.

_Kagome-nee-chan is there_.

"Where?"

Another two appeared. They appeared to be twins, staring at him with the same, large, innocent eyes. They pointed toward the west and Jō turned to run in that direction when he saw yet another child. He seemed older than the others by a few years, and gazed at him with cold, steady, molten eyes. The gaze seemed to pierce through Jō's very soul, but he did not move and stared straight back with a look of equal intensity.

_Hurry up, Sessh__ō__maru nii-san!_ the brown-haired child shouted and the twins joined in.

_Yeah!_ They agreed. _Hurry up! Kagome-nee-chan doesn't have all day!_

The older child did not even acknowledge them, still staring straight at the black Gladiator. They did not move for a long while, but were forced to when the first child growled in annoyance and pulled out an extremely large sword from a rusty katana sheath, charging at the older, silver-haired child named Sesshōmaru. The elder dodged with ease before slowly turning around and racing into the woods.

_Feh. Hurry, or you'll never see Kagome-nee-chan again, stupid human_ the first child grumbled, sheathing his sword and fading away.

_I suggest you follow, human, unless you don't want to see my imouto again_ a deeper, more mature voice rumbled and Jō hurried after the long-haired child, struggling to keep up. He assumed that these children were of the first generation, but could not figure out how the researchers had decided that they were too violent to be contained within human society. He was not blind to the fact that they were not physically alike to the normal citizens, though. Perhaps that was why they had been disposed of?

_There_ Sesshōmaru stated as he stopped and pointed at a small building about the size of a small home. Jō exited his Gladiator, hesitating and glancing back at the child when he reached the front door. The child had disappeared by the time he looked back. He took a deep breath and pulled out his pistol. He then knocked the door down and aimed his gun at the center of the room.

Nothing except for a faint beep that came with a heart monitor.

_Beep_.

Jō entered the structure and saw the person he had been searching for on the left side, close to the wall.

_Beep_.

"Kagome" Jō breathed when he saw the girl placed inside a coffin of glass, blindfolded and strapped down. Her clothing was thicker than when he saw her in his vision, but she looked in just as much pain. He moved over to the control panel and expertly pressed keys and buttons on it. He watched as the cover slowly slid off and lowered itself beneath the walls of glass, leaving the top empty. Gently, he picked up her limp body in his strong arms and slipped the soaked cloth from her eyes. He could feel the blood from her infected hand dripping onto his outfit and soaking though it. Jō tried his best to ignore it.

"Kagome, I'm here" he whispered but she did nothing to show that she had heard him. "Kagome? Kagome, wake up…"

There was a soft moan and the girl shifted before opening her cerulean eyes to gaze into his gray ones.

"Katsuragi-kun…?' she groaned and Jō swallowed the urge to correct her, deciding to embrace her in a tight hug instead. Kagome hesitated before returning it and hiding her face in his broad expanse of a chest. "You came…"

He did not answer, his presence enough to answer her statement.

"Thank Kami-sama, you came…" she murmured and he felt hot liquid soaking through the material on his chest. "Thank Kami…"

He said nothing, knowing that his presence alone was enough to calm her.

"Thank Kami" she repeated over and over, "Thank Kami…"

"I need to fix your hand" he stated softly and she nodded, letting him find materials around the laboratory and use them.

"Thank you Katsuragi-kun" she murmured.

"Jō."

"Jō" she repeated after he had kneeled beside her. His eyes widened slightly with shock, his hands freezing mid-movement. What he did next surprised her, for she had never seen it on him before. It looked nice on him, and the moment it crossed his features she was addicted to it.

He _smiled_.

"Jō" she said again, then laughed with glee when his smile widened. She said his name continuously, nonstop, relishing the content smile on his face, but it immediately stopped when he slowly rested his head on her lap and shut his eyes. "Jō? What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Jō? _Jō__?_"

"Tired..."

Kagome sighed in a show of defeat before softly running her fingers through his soft, but sweaty, dark hair. He was tired, and she could understand that. She knew that piloting the Gladiators placed an unimaginable amount of stress on the human mind, so she would let him use her as a pillow for a short while. Yes, only for a few moments.

--

"Jō!" Kagome cried, clearly not believing how many people have been chasing after her since the day she was captured. "Jō!"

The person behind her grabbed her wrist with a cry of triumph.

"Got you! Now, don't worry missy, we'll take good care of you where-"

_Crash!_

The man looked up at large, black machine only a few yards away, a sword pointed dangerously close to his neck. The man immediately let go of Kagome's hand and raced off down the street with a scream of fear.

"I think you overdid it this time, Jō" Kagome commented and the mecha popped open to reveal the worried (and mildly annoyed) face of her male companion. "You didn't need to bring the Gladiator with you."

"Who was he?"

"Oh, some traveling massage therapist."

Jō gave an uncharacteristic sigh before he stepped out of the machine and placed his hands in his pockets, frowning slightly. Kagome laughed with embarrassment as she kicked the ground with her foot and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Sorry" she mumbled softly, face flushed pink. "I just wanted to see you..."

And then there were soft lips gently pressing against her forehead. Kagome looked up in shock to see that Jō had already entered the Gladiator and was about to shut the cockpit. In a random act of desperation, she raced to the large hunk of black metal and scrambled into the cockpit before the door shut, tackling herself into Jō's surprised form. The lowering door dug into her back and she was forced to straddle waist in order to relieve the pain.

"I shouldn't have done that" she winced as it clicked shut and stabbed into her back anyway. "Ow, that smarts."

Jō's large hand placed itself on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, the other slowly sliding across her throat to the nape of her neck, then to the back of her slim, graceful neck. Kagome, knowing what he was doing, lowered her head and placed her hands against his cheeks at the same moment of a hesitant kiss. It quickly escalated and she tangled her fingers in his messy, dark hair. They didn't hear the large amount of honking and frustrated shouts outside of the Gladiator, too captivated by the other's lips. Thus, the Gladiator remained in the middle of the street, blocking all traffic going both ways.

The two people within were completely oblivious to the outside world, even when the drivers stepped out of their cars and pounded angrily at the cockpit.

_C'est Fini_


	5. Goku: Saiyuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Saiyuki. Don't sue.

**I'll Be Waiting**

One-Shot

Kagome x Goku (IY x Saiyuki)

firefox369

The trees glittered in the sunset, for it had just recently rained. The air was crisp and fresh, a sure sign of the coming fall, and the birds had already begun to migrate in their large flocks. Small, tiny drops of water dripped off the leaves of the trees, the cicadas' buzzing just short of deafening. A girl walked through the forested mountain alone, a small basket filled to the brim with food for the nearby village that she often visited. None of it was cooked, the residents could cook it however they wanted, but she had made sure to give them the best of the produce growing in her fields. She always did.

"Help..." a voice suddenly whispered hoarsely from her left. When she looked around for the source of the noise, she found none. No person, no signs of any struggling, just the noise of the insects as they hummed to their hearts' content. Believing it a figment of her imagination, she took a step forward when she heard the weak plea again. Pinpointing the area from where the voice came, she hesitantly veered off the dirt path and made her way through the wild undergrowth.

Her basket fell to the ground in her shock when she finally stumbled upon the body of a boy, the contents spilling out as she raced to the shivering form before her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome breathed and there was a soft groan as long, brown, blood-soaked hair shifted to reveal a deathly pale face. "Kami-sama" she breathed, looking around wildly to find a way to move him and bring him back to her home to be taken care of. She shook her head. _Not a good idea, he probably won't last that long... I'm sure I saw a cave around here somewhere, though, if I remember correctly._

Dull, tired, hazel eyes stared into her own cerulean ones and narrowed more in weariness.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" she soothed as she lifted him with a loud grunt, almost dropping him the moment she did. She stumbled through the trees, swaying precariously because of the trembling load in her arms. She was not used to carrying men. Baskets and vegetables? Yeah, sure, but _a man_ was a completely different topic. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Her arms burned not even a second after she lifted him off the ground, her breath ragged after only about ten seconds, but she refused to set him down as she struggled to move him to the cave she new was on the mountain nearby... _somewhere_.

"There!" she panted, seeing a small hole in the side of the large rock, about ready to cry with relief.

And then she slipped.

And fell.

And a certain unconscious, injured, brown-haired stranger unknowingly had his face buried in her chest.

"Lucky b-stard" she growled, forcing herself to push herself up with the fatigued appendages she liked to call her arms. She could barely move them! Yet, even as the young miko sat up, the boy was still leaning against a part of her body that she knew other men would die for to touch. "If you were awake, I'd have kicked you all the way to the continent by now" she grumbled and wrapped her warm arms around his freezing body and stood._ Just a few more steps! _she chanted as she took her first step only to slump to the ground with a yelp of pain. How her ankle _throbbed_.

Great. _Now_ how was she supposed to get into the cave?

Well, she didn't have to, not like it was _necessary_ or anything, but it would definitely be nice to have shelter. Even if Kagome somehow_ did_ manage to get the man into the cave, it didn't seem nearly big enough for two people. Gazing down at the person in her arms, then at her ankle, she cried out in frustration and stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain.

Looks like she would get to sleep _directly_ under the stars tonight.

A drop of rain fell on her nose and she scowled.

_Perfect_.

"Lucky b-stard" she growled again, setting him down in the cramped cave, hands glowing a vibrant pink.

--

_Drip_. _Drip._

What was that sound?

_Drop_.

Water? It sounded like it, but he couldn't recall collapsing anywhere near water... but it had rained. Was it the last bits of rain dripping off the leaves? No, that didn't make sense. Why was he dry?

"Ughnnnnnn..." he moaned and there was a shuffle toward him, followed by a heavy thud. What was going on? He wanted to know so badly but his eyes felt so heavy. He forced them open to see a blurry face hovering over his. It soon disappeared as he felt something removed from his forehead.

_Splash. Splash_.

The face returned and a soothing, cold, cloth comforted his body to an extent he didn't think imagineable. Of course, this was also the first time he had been injured so horribly.

"Go back to sleep. You need the rest if you want to recover faster" the figure whispered, though he could hear the shivers in her voice. She was cold, yet he could do nothing about it.

"I'm hungry..." he mumbled randomly (and he was, in reality, quite hungry) before his eyes shut. Quiet laughter was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep.

--

The girl curled into a ball as she tried to contain the warmth in her body. She was cold, wet, hungry, in pain, and taking care of some person she probably should have left to die. She could just imagine Inuyasha's reaction, if he saw her now. Oh, the yelling! The swears her ears would suffer!

But he had decided to join Kikyo in hell after the jewel had been completed and Naraku had been destroyed. Shippo had gone off to train under Sesshoumaru, while Miroku and Sango had returned to the Slayer village and attempt to rebuild it. Needless to say, she was quite alone. At least she hadn't forgotten her bow and arrows this time.

"You look cold" the figure in the cave suddenly whispered and she gasped in surprise, jumping a little. She gazed into the darkness of it and saw the figure sitting up in all his half-naked glory. Granted he was bandaged quite throughly with the clothes she had so generously shredded the night befo-

Oh kami-sama.

A bright blush heated her cheeks as she pulled her legs closer. She wasn't naked, no, she was far from it, but her clothing was torn so there left very little left to the imagination. He didn't seem to care as he held out a hand, beckoning her closer. Kagome didn't move an inch. Nope.

"You'll get sick" he stated and she furiously shook her head, still refusing to move. "Don't worry, I don't bite, even when I'm as hungry as I am right now. I don't eat humans."

"Youkai" she murmured nervously and the figure innocently cocked his head to the side in curiosity. That was one of the reasons he healed so quickly, she supposed. If she knew earlier, she really would have left him there. He would have survived on his own, darnit!

"Come on, I'm not that perverted kappa, I assure you" he stated, thinking she knew who he was talking about, and she blinked stupidly. Kappa? Like, Jaken? Nah, he didn't seem like the type that would hang out with Jaken, and was Jaken perverted in the first place? She shivered at the thought for a moment, the chills from the mental image refusing to leave her body.

_Eeewwww_. The last thing she needed to do was imagine Jaken peeping on the female gender as they bathed. However, the demon did not see her trembling as a shiver of disgust.

The next moment she was ripped from her position outside of the cave by her wrist and was pressed firmly against a warm body, the owner having mistaken her shiver of disgust for one of cold. A warm body that happened to belong to a person of the opposite gender. A warm body that happened to belong to a topless person of the opposite gender. No, a topless _youkai_ of the opposite gender. Surprised and utterly confused, she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

"Let go!" she shouted, struggling in his grasp, "Let me go! Let go, I say!" She kicked, punched, squirmed, elbowed, did _whatever she could_ to free herself, but nothing worked, and the demon simply blinked down at her, seemingly more confused than she was. If that was possible. She accidentally kicked one of his deeper wounds with her injured foot and they both yelped.

"That hurt!" the demon hissed through clenched teeth and Kagome fought back the tears of pain as she felt her ankle pulsing again.

"No duh!" she bit back, rubbing gentle circles on the injured area. It had swollen over the course of the night, but that was it. Nothing too serious.

After the awkward moment of random screaming and kicking, they both sat there in the quiet, staring at eachother.

Silence prevailed.

"I don't think I ever caught your name" the youkai finally said. "I'm Goku."

"Kagome" she grumbled, still nursing her ankle. Wait. Did he say Goku? As in _the_ Goku that traveled through China in the tale _Journey to the West_? "What the hell are you doing in Japan?' she suddenly blurted and Goku blinked.

"Japan? What's that?"

_Oh, kami-sama..._ she groaned in her mind, _why do you always do this to me?_

"Are you hurt?"

Kagome looked stupidly at him. Why was he asking her if _she_ was hurt? _He_ was the one that seemed as if he were about to die the night before! But he was _youkai_.

"Oh, yeah, but don't worry. I'll be fine once I rest up a bit" _because I was busy healing your wounds last night when I dropped from exhaustion_.

"Oh" was the simple response and Kagome allowed a laugh to release itself from her throat. He really did look quite adorable when he wasn't covered in blood, like a cute and cuddly little-

"Monkey" she stated and Goku allowed his golden-tinted, hazel eyes to grace her form. "You're a monkey, right?" _Or at least, that's what chinese mythology dictates..._

The boy grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Maybe, and you," he began, "don't feel like a normal person. You kind of remind me of Sanzo, but more pure."

"Sanzo? Oh, the monk!" It seemed that she had been paying attention in class after all. She mentally puffed up her chest, quite proud of the accomplishment.

"Yes, the cigarette-puffing, tea-slurping, gun-slinging, no good-"

"He must be a very unique monk" she laughed nervously, sweat-dropping. It seemed that history had been off in their description of the holy monk, if Goku was not lying to her of course.

"Unique is an understatement!" the youkai shouted, hopping to his feet, "that damned-"

_Groowwwllll..._

Silence.

Then, Kagome's laughter and Goku's grumbles of distate. It seemed that someone's stomach had been disatisfied with the amount of food it had received lately, which was none.

"I'll get some food" she informed, smiling as she pushed her energy into her hands and poured it into the swollen ankle. The swelling quickly faded, as well as the pain, and she stood up with her bow in hand and quiver of arrows securely in place atop her back. Hazel eyes watched on in awe, a mouth slightly agape at the rare spectacle.

"Wow..." he breathed but Kagome ignored him, much preferring to search for food. She was getting hungry, too. "What are you?"

"A priestess" she replied as she turned around, looking at the male curiously. "You coming?"

"Yes!"

"Then hurry up before I leave you behind."

Goku scrambled to pick up his staff (which he was surprised had been carried with him) before racing after her fading silhouette. There was a goofy smile on his face as he chased her, a light-hearted sensation in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time with it, but he knew he couldn't stay long. The others were probably searching for him right now.

_Just a few days_ he reasoned.

--

"Why is there so much grass?" Goku whined. They had been hunting for a while now, wandering randomly until they came across a large expanse of wildflowers and grass. Kagome did not seem to care, however, and ran into the center of the clearing, giggling like a young child. Goku followed her, her excitement was obviously quite contagious. When he walked to her side (she was sitting on the ground picking flowers), he noticed that she kept one flower separate from the others. What was she doing?

"You'd look pretty with a flower in you hair, you know that?" she commented and Goku grimaced.

"Blech."

"I'm not kidding!" she laughed, standing up and stepping a little closer to attach the flower to his long, brown locks, but he quickly edged away.

"Nuh-uh! No flowers in my hair!"

"Says the one that frolicks in fields like a little girl" Kagome teased and he scowled.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, I don't!" he argued, playfully tackling her to the ground with a growl. She screamed in surprise, as she landed with a soft 'thud.' The young miko shoved the youkai off of her and rolled on top, their hands entertwined as they grappled with eachother, both laughing nonstop. Not one to give up without a fight, Goku rolled on top and pinned her wrists to the ground above her head. His hair mingled with hers atop the dirt, breaths coming in deep pants from the force of his laughs.

"Say you give up" he commanded.

"And miss the chance to put flowers in your hair? No way!" Kagome giggled before an awkward silence came over the two when they realized their position. It was quite... compromising... to say the least. Cheeks flamed as Goku jumped away from her and Kagome scrambled away from him.

"Uh, well, that never happened" Goku stated quickly and Kagome nodded.

"Okay. We should probably keep hunting" she suggested.

"Yeah."

"So..."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

--A month later--

"Goku!" a girl screamed in frustration, ignoring the looks she received from the nearby villagers as they watched her. It was not often that one would see a miko ready to tear out their hair. "Goku, where the hell are you? Damn youkai!"

"Kagome?" a voice asked worriedly and the miko whirled around to glare heatedly at the figure. She held up a finger, jabbing him in the chest with it.

"You, mister, are treading on thin ice" she fumed and the youkai laughed nervously, holding up his hands in feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome" he stated and the girl growled lowly, and quite impressively for a human.

"You ate everything _again_, didn't you?"

"...no...'

"Yes."

"I was hungry," he whined and Kagome groaned, "and it smelled good, so I ate it!"

"I give up" she muttered, shaking her head as she walked away. "I give up! Stupid youkai and their bottomless pits. Kami-sama, I hate them _so much_ at ti-"

She halted abruptly, turning around to squint at something in the distance. She took a step back, then another, before racing toward her hut near the village. Goku followed her gaze to have his eyes land on something on the horizon. On the very edges of his senses was a light prickling, steadily growing faster and faster.

Something was coming.

And that something defintely did _not_ feel comforting, despite the fact that he recognized it.

Goku waited, knowing that the oncoming group was looking for him. He could recognize that aura no matter how hard he tried not to, and now that they had most likely sensed him as well, there would be no running. It was too late to run. He unconsciously fingered his braided, brown hair. Maybe he should tell Kagome.

"Ha, found you, you damn monkey!" a familiar voice shouted, but Goku did not move in acknowledgement for the group of three that came rushing toward him in their large jeep. What would Kagome think about his departure?

There was a loud gunshot and an arrow dropped to the ground, snapped in two. The blonde-haired priest stared down the barrel of his gun, gazing at the girl about fifty meters away.

Guess he would find out soon.

"What are you doing here, youkai?" she asked. Her voice was frigid, a tone that he had never heard before as she lowered her bow, knowing it would be useless against the gun. This confused Goku. How did she know about guns? They hadn't seemed to have been invented in this country.

"Damn, she's ho-"

The voice was cut off as another arrow whizzed by his head, the purification powers singing his hair slightly. Sanzo did not move except for a slight curling of his lips in amusement.

How strange.

"I am not a youkai, preistess."

"I did not refer to you, houshi" she growled, plucking another bow from her quiver and preparing it. "I was speaking to the two beside you."

"These two are my companions" someone else said and Kagome's eyes flickered to stare at the dark-haired one, a lense over his eye. "If possible, we would like to refrain from fighting. We were simply searching for our companion, whom we just discovered. If you don't mind, we'd just like to take him and be on our way."

"You never told me you had people searching for you, Goku" she said, not removing her eyes from the newcomers down the shaft of the arrow.

"I was going to tell y-"

"What happened to the diadem?" the first voice interrupted and all three in the vehicle tensed, looking at Goku suspiciously.

_Diadem_? Kagome wondered and Goku shrugged.

"I dunno. I never had a need for it ever since I came here."

Kagome lowered her bow and let it drop from her hands, listening as it hit the grassy ground with a soft 'crunch.' Goku's head snapped to look at her and he moved closer to her, head cocked to the side.

"Go" she commanded and he hesitated, looking back at his former companions. "Go on, it seems that your time with me has ended. Its time for you to move on and continue your journey."

Goku shifted uncomfortably after he stopped in front of her.

"You heard her, kid, get in here!"

"Shut up, Kappa!" Goku shouted, not moving his eyes from Kagome's face. Kagome smiled soothingly, running her hand down the smooth braid she had tied his hair in, which rested against his chest. He gently took her hand in his and shut his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I know that this mission of yours is extremely important. Mine is too."

"The Shikon, you mean" he stated and she smiled sadly, unconsciously placing a hand at her side, where the star-shaped scar was.

"Yes, the Shikon. Leave, Goku, I'll wait for you here."

Hazel stared into blue, and he had just begun to lean forward when there was another call for him from the jeep. He pulled away, letting his thumb gently caress the back of her hand before he released her.

"I'll come back for you" he whispered softly, "I promise."

"You'd better keep it, youkai" Kagome warned jokingly as he turned around and he waved a hand back at her as if to say 'I know.' He hopped into the car, next to the kappa, and they drove away.

Kagome stood alone once again, but her hand tingled where Goku had rubbed a slow circle as a small gust of wind blew her hair around her form.

--

"I'm hungry!!" Goku whined, practically throwing a tantrum in the backseat of the car, and the kappa rolled his eyes, yanking on his braid.

"What type of girly piece of crap is this?" the Kappa teased and Goku scowled, trying to relinquish his hair from Gojyo's grasp.

"Kagome worked hard on that!" he cried when the small, white strip of cloth holding it together slipped off. "Hey!!"

The braid imediately came undone and he pouted, taking the hairtie back from Gojyo's grasp and glumly playing with it.

"Ah, come on, Goku, its just a piece of cloth. Besides, how'd you score a girl like her anyway?" Gojyo questioned, genuinely curious as he wrapped an arm around the smaller body of the younger looking male. "Seems some girls are attracted to you afterall, huh?"

Goku blushed before shoving the red-head away.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Don't think I didn't hear you, you sneaky little bstard. 'I'll come back for you, I promise!' 'You'd better keep it, youkai!' Ahh, the effects of tragic love" he mocked and a feral growl ripped itself from Goku's throat.

"If you don't shut up, I'll-"

_Bang!_

"You're giving me a headache" Sanzo warned, eyes shut as he aimed his gun at the sky. Hakkai simply smiled.

"Ah, yes, the good old days" he mused to himself.

"Hey, how did you find me, anyway?" Goku suddenly questioned, noticing a large, black hole about a half-mile away or so. "Don't tell me you came through that."

"Well, you see, you weren't exactly in the correct continent, which we found out from the high priest-" Hakkai began.

"-Or the right time period" Gojyo finished and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How many years difference is there?" Goku demanded, fear worming its way into his heart right as they passed through the dark, swirling vortex.

"Quite a few hundred."

"Then you mean-"

"That little damsel of yours is dead, kid. Long, long dead."

A circlet returned to a position around Goku's head, binding his youki as the information slowly sank in.

"...oh."

--A Few Months Later--

_"Perhaps you should do something, Lord Bosatu. The spirit opressor on Goku's head is becoming too weak. You should consider giving him a new, stronger one"_

_"Now what would be the fun in that?"_

_"But if it shatters, then-"_

_"Don't worry about it. I already have everything planned out."_

_"But-"_

_"Don't worry your head, okay?"_

"Sanzo! Slow down, would you?" Gojyo shouted, grabbing onto the side of the jeep.

"Which ones the brakes?"

"That one! That one!"

"Stop pointing, they all look the same to me."

"Sanzo, you're going to kill us all!" Goku cried, hugging the seat in front of him for all he was worth.

"Good. At least I'll finally get some peace and quiet" the monk stated smoothly, pressing down on all the pedals and buttons one by one. Maybe he'd get lucky and press the right one. The window-wipers turned on, liquid spraying onto the windshield in time with the wipers. "Nope. Not that one. How about this one?" He pressed another button and the alarm went off.

"No, not that one either."

"Its a pedal! Its a pedal!" Hakkai informed loudly, not liking the extreme amount of jostling their battered forms were suffering.

There was a loud screech and they skidded to a halt. If it weren't for the death grips on the car they would have been thrown out of it and would currently be soaring in the dark, menacing, demon-infested sky.

Wait.

Demon-infested?

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku all but sobbed but the monk ignored him, watching as all the demons rushed past them and toward somewhere far off, behind the trees. He pressed on the accelerator and they shot forward, the sudden momentum jerking their heads back.

"Stop driving, Sanzo! Let Hakkai do it!" the monkey begged but Sanzo once again ignored him, much preferring to follow the steady stream of youkai. Yes. Something was definitely not right.

"Hey, Goku, your hairs all longish again" Gojyo shouted over the wind roaring in their ears and Goku noticed that the kappa was correct when he turned only to have a face full of hair.

"Get down!" a voice screamed and the occupants of the car all obeyed as an arrow was fired right above their heads.

"Sanzo! Keep your eyes on where you're going! Where. You're. Going!"

Goku watched as the arrow disintegrated a demon to ash and a smile formed on his face.

_Kagome_.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop and Goku used the momentum to jump out and land meters in front of the car, racing toward the miko that he saw fighting only to notice that _she_ was not _Kagome_. And then he smelled her. He _smelled_ her. Looking around wildly for the girl that had unexpectantly squirmed into his heart, he didn't notice the arrow that had been aimed at him until it fell to the ground beside him in two pieces.

"What are you doing, you stupid monkey! Are you trying to get killed?"

"Goku?" a heavenly voice exclaimed from his right and he faced the direction to see her. She was breathing, fighting, purifying everything to hell... she was _alive_.

"Kagome!" he laughed, pulling out his metal pole and beating down youkai with it with a renewed vigor.

"How can the damn monkey fight after what we just did?" Gojyo groaned and Hakkai laughed.

"He's a child. It's to be expected" he said, charging the growing sphere of energy in his hands until it burst forth and incinerated the nearby youkai.

"Child? He's at least 500 years old!" Gojyo grunted, pulling out his weapon, which resembled a trident. He easilly sliced the youkai around him with it despite his fatigue.

"Kagome!" Goku shouted, but the laughter had disappeared in his tone to be replaced by fear and horror. His eyes began to bleed red and the rest of the Sanzo group instinctively stepped back. Hakkai spared a glance to the girl to see that she was lying limp against the trunk of a tree, the demons pouncing at her on all sides. They were about a meter away before they skidded to a halt, courtesy of a (as hilarious as it may sound, it was anything but) fuming monkey. "B-stards!" he snarled, charging into their midst and annhilating them from the inside out.

The low-level demons were quickly disposed of in a flurry of claws and blood. But Goku was not satisfied with the deaths of the hundreds that he had just slaughtered. No. He turned to face his friends and the apprentice miko they hid behind them.

"Don't purify him. Goku really is a very sociable person when he has control over himself" Hakkai informed cheerily and the miko scowled.

"I'm sure" she bit out, ignoring Hakkai's request and preparing the arrow anyway. Sure, her aim was off, but she was sure she would be able to handle _one_ youkai. Goku lowered the center of his body to prepare himself for the lunge he was about to make when he was tackled in a hug.

"Goku!" the feminine mass cried, clinging to him.

"Step away, sensei!" the girl behind Hakkai cried but Kagome refused to budge. She looked into the youkai's blood-red eyes and gently cupped his cheeks.

"Goku, stop this!" she pleaded and he released a beastial growl as he turned his head away. "Look at me!" she commanded sharply and he was shocked into obeying. "You remember me, right?" Kagome whispered soothingly, rubbing his bloody cheek with her thumb, "I know you do. Deep down, you know who I am, right?"

Goku tried to move his head away again only to be forced to look at her once more.

"Look at me, Goku, no, don't look at the people behind me, look at _me_. There you go. I'm not hurt, see? I'm alive and kicking, so don't worry. Don't panic. I'm right here and everything's alright."

Gradually, the red faded back into the honeyed, hazel orbs she recognized and she smiled soothingly at him. "See? I'm right here."

"Kagome...?" he murmured, dazed, and she sighed with relief.

"Yeah. Its me."

--

Goku groaned as he woke up and stared at the thatched roof above him. Where was he? What was going on? What was this throbbing in his head?

And then everything came rushing back to him. The fight, the jeep, the arrows, the youkai...

"Kagome!" he gasped, sitting up with a start and struggling onto his feet. Where was she? It couldn't have been a dream! It was too realistic to-

"Goku? What are you doing up? You should be-"

Goku raced over to the priestess and swept her in his arms, crashing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. He needed to make sure this was real, make sure that she was by his side, that he had somehow traveled centuries back in time to meet her.

"Damn, you little ape, you're going to kill her if you do that" Gojyo commented and Goku glared at him. Kagome laughed, a hand trailing down the monkey youkai's chest and stopping once it reached his stomach, poking it once. Goku tilted his head to the side in curiosity at her action.

"Hungry, I'm assuming?" she giggled and his eyes immediately lit up with excitement. "Go back into the hut, I'll bring you some food if you be a good little youkai and stay in bed."

"But I'm not tired!"

"_Goku, _get back inside or you won't get _any food at all_" she warned and he pouted before stepping back into the hut, grumbling about 'damn priestesses' and their 'cruel threats' that would 'destroy all humanity as he knew it.' Kagome rolled her eyes and moved back to the fire, ignoring the perverted Kappa's gaze and actions.

"Hands off, Gojyo!" he shouted from within the hut and the kappa grumbled, withdrawing his hand that was about to touch the priestess's fingers in a very flirty manner.

"Fine, fine" he grumbled, "posessive little freak."


	6. Kei: Beauty Pop

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop or Inuyasha, don't sue!

**AN: **_**ONE-SHOT UPDATE**_! So, what I have going on regarding the one-shots is this. I'm currently working on am Itachi/Kagome one and a Sasule/Kagome one, so for whoever requested those, it'll hopefuly only be a little bit longer! I just finished watching Samurai Seven, so I'll begin writing that one-shot soon, and the rest are also on their way! Oh, the excitement! Also, I'll be gone for about two to three weeks and I won't be able to work on _anything_ until that time period is over. MY SINCERE APOLOGIES (I'm depressed about it too)!!

**Self-Proclaimed Tutor**

Kei x Kagome (Beauty Pop x IY)

firefox369

One-Shot dedicated to Tatsuyaka

"Na-kun, Na-kun!" a horror-stricken voice cried and a bronze-haired teenager charged ithrough the door leading to the classoom reserved for the SP. "Na-kun, I got gum stuck in my hair again!"

"Cut it yourself, Kei" the taller, blonde male grumbled from his seat next to the table and Kei whimpered.

"But I'm not the hair stylist!" he whined, poking at the gum tangled within his brown locks. "Just fix it for me!"

"No, do it yourself!"

"But I can't!" the man-child wailed, arms dropping to his sides as tears began to burn the back of his gray orbs. "It won't look the same if I cut it!"

"I said do it yourself!"

"Ah, come on Mi-chan, help the poor kid out, would you?" a voice laughed from the doorway and both occupants of the room turned to face the intruder. The girl smiled playfully, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to her right leg. "Hellooooo, anyone there?"

"Kagome-chan!" Kei exclaimed, bounding over to the raven-haired girl and tugging on the long sleeve of her winter uniform. "Na-kun's being mean to me again!"

"Mi-chan? Of course he's being mean, it's in his nature" Kagome sighed, ignoring the hairstylist's protests. "But still, it's just a piece of gum, Narumi, unless you're saying that your 'amazing' skills can't do a thing to help Kei-kun get it out."

"What was that?" Narumi growled, flames entering his eyes at the verbal challenge. She did _not_ just say that his skills with his scissors were so infereior that he wouldn't be able to cut out a stupid piece of _gum_, did she?

"I said that unless your abilities to cut people's hair was all just a bluff, you should be able to fix Kei's hair."

"Oh, it's _on_ now" Narumi growled, swiping out a pair of scissors from a pouch and stalking over to the visor-wearing, food-loving crybaby of the SP.

"Don't screw up the rest of his hair while you're at it, Mi-chan."

"What the hell do you think I am?" the blonde demanded and the girl smiled evilly.

"A temperamental child, Mi-chan, what else? Now make sure you do a good job."

_Snip!_

"There, you hap-"

"Great! Come on Kei-kun, there's this amazing new meal at the WacDonalds that I want to show you!" Kagome chirped excitedly, running off with the aspiring nail artist racing behind her. Narumi was left behind, the pair of scissors still being held in his right hand as he stared blankly at the doorway.

"-py...?"

--

"How are your spelling tests coming along?" Kagome inquired before taking a bite out of her hamburger. "Are your scores any better than before?"

"Yeb!" the boy replied happily through the large quantity of food in his mouth, "I got a siggy perhent!"

Kagome made an effort not to grimace as a small bit of chewed food landed on her arm. "Is that a six_ty_ or a six_teen_?"

Kei swallowed, pounding on his chest for a few moments when the food got lodged in his throat, before sighing contentedly and having a sip of his soda. Kagome watched, an eyebrow raised as the same routine happened every single time they went somewhere to eat.

"Sixteen!"

"Oh, that's great!" Kagome applauded, laughing. _At least it's better than the five percent he got on the last test..._

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it now."

"_Really_?"she stated dryly and Kei glanced up at her before smiling sheepishly, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"No" he mumbled, sounding as if someone had just kicked his nonexistant pet bunny. "But my scores are getting higher at least!"

The high school girl nodded in acceptance. "True, true. Meet me at the front gate after school tomorrow; we'll go to my house and I'll help you study for the next spelling test."

"But that's next week!"

"Good, we'll need to start early if you want to get your grades up."

Kei pouted and gloomily took a particularly large bite of his hamburger. Kagome, who had never seen Kei quite so down before, reached over and ruffled his newly gum-free head. Dark gray orbs looked into ultramarine ones with confusion before lighting up with glee. He _knew_ that look.

"Then can I have an extra-" he started and Kagome's smile was immediately wiped from her face.

"No."

"Awww. You haven't given me an extra one in a really long time, though!"

"Maybe next time."

"That's what you've said the last two weeks!" Kei whined and his companion took a deep breath, slowly letting it back out.

"I'm really sorry, Kei. I promise, next time."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." There was silence for a few moments as both took this time to eat some more of their food before Kei looked at his watch, curious as to what time it was.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you have cram school in five minutes?"

Kagome's eyes widened when the realization dawned on her. _**"I'm going to be late!" **_she exclaimed as she hopped out of her seat and raced out the door, crashing into numerous people in the process. Kei watched the show, taking an occasional chomp out of his burger and shoving a random fry in his mouth.

--

"Ne, Kagome?" Kei questioned. A small puff of fog left his mouth as he spoke. It was cold out, and snowing, and the frigid air had long ago turned his cheeks pink, but that didn't worry him as much as the complete... emptiness of the once decorated shrine grounds.

"Hm?"

Kei looked at Kagome in curiosity. The snow had clung to her hair, leaving small white flakes sprinkled across her entire head. A light blue scarf was wrapped securely around her neck so that even when the wind roared and made her hair fly wildly in the wind, the scarf did not need to be held in order to be kept in place. Her breath also rose in the air for a few inches before swirling in the atmosphere and fading, and her cheeks were pink from the chill as well. Kei glanced around the shrine grounds again. Something was definitely not right here...

"Where is everything? Oh, I get it! You moved it all inside so it wouldn't get hurt by the cold, right?"

"Um, not really" Kagome answered awkwardly, not quite sure what to tell the adolescent male. Yes, they had put everything away, but it definitely was not because of the cold. With the thought that perhaps, if she led him into the house, he would be able to determine what was going on once they reached indoors. So, because of this thought, she slid open the front doors and stepping into the warm entranceway. Kei stepped in behind and was met with the sight of boxes on top of boxes, filled with their belongings in the barren hallway.

"Did you get a cabin?" Kei exclaimed, awe sparkling in his silver depths, "and you're moving the things you don't need at the shrine to there? Or a beach house? Or-"

"I'm moving, Kei-kun" Kagome interrupted as she slipped off her coat and shook off the snow.

"Cool! You're not going very far, are you? We'll still be able to see eachother, right?"

The girl hung up her coat and rung out her scarf, laughing and shaking her head.

"Don't worry about where I'm going, we'll talk about it after we study so your mind won't be quite as distracted."

"But I want to know!"

"If you get a fifty percent on the practice spelling test I give you, we'll end early and we'll talk about where I'm going, alright?"

"Fifty?" Kei whined, "But that's impossible!"

"Then study hard, ne?" Kagome teased as she pranced down the hallway and into the living room. Everything had been packed into boxes except for the sofas and the single coffee table. "So, what words do you have this week?"

Kei ripped the spelling list from his backpack and brandished it like a sword as he held it out to Kagome, face set in a deep scowl of determination. He would definitely get a fifty on the practice test Kagome gave him, no matter what! A flaming aura surrounded his compact form (though Kagome's was smaller) at the thought and he nodded to himself. Yes, he would end this study session early and figure out what was happening with Kagome and where her new home was!

"Okay, so, this kanji here" Kagome began, setting the sheet on the table before them, "means _mizu_. It consists of three lines here, see?"

"Uh huh."

"When it was first written, it looked a little like this." She picked up a pencil and drew three, vertical, wavy lines. "Now, what does this look like?"

"Three squiggly lines" Kei replied, confused.

"Use your imagination a little!" Kagome laughed as Kei picked up the paper and tilted it this way and that, trying to make sense of the strange lines.

"Looks a little like a river, if it were longer."

"Exactly! And a river holds water. So, as time went on, it looked a little like this" she drew three more lines, this time a little more jagged where the curves used to be, "and then it turned into the kanji that we use today."

"Huh. Would you look at that" Kei mumbled, staring at the kanji for water with newfound awe and respect. It actually _made sense_ now that he looked at it. "So how did _this_ thing happen?"

"_Hikari_?" Kagome asked, shocked, "it's like those suns we used to draw as kids, but with a horizontal line in place of the circle."

"Oh."

"Yeah, see? Three lines on top, the horizontal line, and the two lines on the bottom."

"...oh."

This continued on for another hour or so, Kagome explaining the history of the words to make it easier for Kei to understand how they were formed, before they finished the list and Kei demanded a practice test, wanting to skip the review.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, skeptical, and Kei nodded his head vigorously. "Okay, then, I guess. Get out a sheet of paper and number it from one to twenty."

Kei blinked. "Eh? Not forty?"

"If you want all forty, go ahead, I'll gladly read them all off for you."

"No, no, twenty is fine! Hey, do I still get a bento?"

"Later. Number one-"

"Ah! Wait, I'm not done numbering!"

"Then hurry up."

"I'm trying!"

Kagome laughed again, watching as Kei kneeled on the floor across the couch from her and scribbled the numbers onto his paper as fast as he could write. His penmanship was obvioiusly suffering from his impatience to get everything done, but the numbers still looked amazing nonetheless. It had to be the daily experience of writing on people's fingernails, she concluded.

"Okay!" he breathed, looking at her expectantly.

"First word is _ichigo_."

"Whaaa? But isn't that two characters? Can't that be number one and two?"

"Number two, _tori_."

"Ah! Slow down!"

"Stop complaining and start writing. Number three is-"

"Slow down!" Kei wailed and the ebony-haired female cackled at his expense.

"Number four!"

"What was number two?" he whimpered, about ready to cry, and she leaned over to gently tug on his cheek. He pouted, glaring at her.

"Number two was _tori_, Kei" she repeated and the boy grumbled under his breath as he quickly scribbled down the character, hoping with all his being that it was correct. Suddenly, now that it was strangely silent, Kei began to feel a little uncomfortable under his self-proclaimed tutor's piercing gaze. It felt wierd and utterly wrong not to be speaking with her, or shouting in this case. "Done?"

"Un."

"Three is _ushi_."

"Uh huh."

"You left it blank."

"I don't remember."

"Four is mizu" Kagome sighed and Keo hesitated for a moment before drawing three squiggly lines, then another with jagged edges, and finally, the correct version... almost. Kagome kept silent, and she remained silent for the rest of the test, only listing off the words that Kei needed to write, and saying nothing more. Once it had ended, she picked up his sheet of paper and grabbed her red pen, glancing at the words on the list as Kei squirmed nervously from his position on the floor. When would he get his bento?

"Hmmm, your final score is..." she began to count, leaving small dots of red next to the numbers on his test. "Nine."

"Right or wrong?" Kei whimpered, visibly cringing with fear and excitement.

"Wrong."

"_Yokatta_!" he shouted, bouncing to his feet and punching the air. "I passed! I passed! I-"

"-failed with a fifty-five percent."

Kei deflated at her interjection, forwning as he slumped over and gazed at her with large, puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine, here's your bento" Kagome breathed, digging in her backpack and pulling out a box. Kei grabbed it and flopped back down on his spot across from her at the table. She watched, amused as he practically threw the cover off, but gently clapped his hands together and shut his eyes.

"Itadakimasu!" he sang before reaching for the chopsticks and clamping an egg firmly between the two pieces of wood.

"So, where are you moving to?" he asked.

"San Francisco, California" Kagome replied. The chopsticks froze and the egg slipped out, landing on his uniform, but Kei was too shocked to even shut his mouth.

"Oh, ha ha, nice joke. Now seriously, where are you going?" he repeated, picking the egg remains from his uniform and popping it in his mouth.

"I'm not joking, Kei-kun. I'm moving to California."

"Uh huh, and I'm never going to eat again."

"Kei!" Kagome snapped and he looked up at her frustrated expression, shocked. There hadn't been an honorific following his name, and that _never_ happened with Kagome. "I'm not joking."

"...oh." The boy glumly shoved another egg through his parted lips. "We'll see eachother again, right?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll become famous, and you have to become famous too!"

"What does that have to do with-"

"That way we'll have a better chance of meeting eachother again! If we're famous we get to travel a lot, so-" He cut off when he saw Kagome lower her head and he unconsciously poked yet another egg slice into his mouth. "Hahome?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, raising her head to gaze at him in wonder. "You're such a baby at times" she grinned, ruffling his hair and he smiled blissfully under her rough show of admiration. If he had looked deeper into what she said, he may have realized that the way he understood it was different than the way Kagome had intended for it to sound.

--

"Kagome! Kagome! Guess what!" Kei exclaimed as he barged into her classroom to see everyone's head swivel towards him in confusion, then shock, then excitement.

"Its Minami-sama!" one cried and he stepped back, nervous. At once, the entire female population lunged at him and he was tackled to the ground, the paper in his hands flying in the air and fluttering to the floor a few feet away.

"Get off o' him!" a voice commanded and the girls obeyed, but continued to squeel with joy as Narumi walked over, scowling as usual. Ochiai followed behind him, but noticed the paper at his feet (one that he had nearly stepped on) and bent over to pick it up.

"Is this yours, Kei?" he questioned and Kei stood up, nodding happily.

"Un!"

"This is really good."

"What is it?" Narumi inquired curiously, hurrying over and peeking before his jaw dropped. Ripping it free from Ochiai's grasp, he looked it over once again before gazing suspiciously at Kei. "Did you cheat?"

"No!" Kei shouted, offended.

"Brain transplant?"

"Your bento is _mine_, Naru-Naru" he threatened, but Narumi clearly was not affected by the loss of his lunch, still in awe over Kei's score.

"The odds of getting a perfect score are very slim for you, Kei" Ochiai commented.

"Kagome helped me! I was about to go and show her!"

"You mean Higurashi-san?"

"Un!"

"She officially left this school last Friday."

"...e...EH?! But-"

"The last form was signed and she left school around noon."

"I'll be right back!" Kei shouted, grabbing the test and shoving through the females that still had yet to reenter their classroom. "Your bento is still mine, Naru-Naru!"

Narumi sighed. "Hai, hai" he agreed. He would just eat it before Kei got back, anyway.

--

Kei raced down the street as fast as his legs would carry him, apprehension and adrenaline urging him on. Was Kagome still at the shrine or had she already left? He wanted, _needed_ to show herhis score and let her know that her efforts weren't a waste of time, let her know that she had been able to _help him __more than she thought she would ever be able to_. Skidding around a corner, he saw her family entering a taxi and he pushed himself to move faster. The last door shut and the car started up.

"Kagome!" he shouted and her head poked out the window before it slid back into the vehicle. The car stopped and she got out, jogging over to Kei with her head tilted to the side. "Look, look! I got a perfect on my last test!" he chirped and she giggled.

"Dork! You ran after me all this way just to tell me that?

"You'll call me, right?" he asked, holding his hand to his ear as if on a phone and she smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Look, I really need to get going, the plane leaves in-" She was silenced when Kei suddenly reached out and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know."

"Don't get in a plane crash."

"Okay."

"Oh, and bring me back some american food if you ever come back, ne?"

"I'll remember that" she laughed as he released and she reached up to ruffle his hair one more time. "See you."

"Buh-bye!"

Kagome walked back to the taxi and got in, Kei watching from the sidewalk as the car once again started up and drove off. She didn't turn around to look at him, but he saw her wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Don't forget to become famous!" he shouted as loud as he could after her, not caring if she didn't hear him. Kei just thought it would be best if he gave it a shot, anyway.

--

I was tempted to end it here, ha ha, but I didn't think that a lot of the readers would really appreciate that, so I added another little short ending for you peoples!

--

"Naru-Naru, when will this be over?"

"Oh, shut up, Kei, you're an adult, act like it."

"But-"

"Kei?"

The bronze-haired man turned around to face the newcomer before his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Kei-kun, is that you?"

"Welcome to Scissors Project, miss, is there anything-" Ochiai began but stopped mid-sentence.

"Kei-kun have you forgotten me already?"

"Huh?" Kei was confused. Very, very, confused.

"Although, I suppose it _has_ been about five or six years since we last saw eachother."

"Wha?"

"Higurashi-san?" Ochiai guessed and the girl clapped her hands together with a squeal of happiness.

"O-kun still remembers me!" she laughed, racing over and tackling the man in a hug.

"Kagome...?" Kei murmured and she nodded.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting!" she chirped. "My, you've grown!"

Kei blinked. "I guess?"

Kagome bounded over to him and engulfed him in a hug, pulled his cheek, ruffled his hair, she did all the things she hadn't done in a very long while and did them with glee. But there was one thing that she had never done before. She kissed his forehead. Granted, it was just a peck, but Kei's face flamed up the moment it happened.

"Wha? What are you-"

Kagome held out a bag that smelled suspiciously of seasonings and Kei gazed at it, entranced.

"Here, it's some american food, you wanted some didn't you?"

"H-Hai!" Kei cried, grabbing the bag with one hand and Kagome's wrist with the other before scurrying into the back room with Kagome in tow. They had a lot to catch up on.

_Owari_


	7. No Pairing: Ghost Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ghost Hunt. Don't sue.

**Loving Hate**

IY x Ghost Hunt

No Pairing

firefox369

"Mai! No!" the brown-haired houshi shouted but the girl continued to run. She was trying to escape from the monster that held her but it kept her firmly in place. The exorcisms didn't affect it, and neither did Lin's familiars. At a loss of what to do, he began to run towards them in order to pry the monster off only to be captured by one himself. He struggled in its hold and wrenched himself free, about to punch it in the face and (hopefully) break it's nose. There was a bright flash of light and it howled, turning into ash, a single arrow in the spot where it used to be.

"Hit the mark!" a girl shouted and another stream of light whizzed by, freeing the brown-haired schoolgirl from her captor. "Move!" the person shouted, shoving him out of the way as she looked the terrified teen over. Her hand glowed a soft pink as she healed Mai's wounds.

"Who are you?" the houshi questioned as he watched and the woman turned to look at him, amused.

"Shibuya Kagome from Shibuya Psychic Research Center, at your service" she introduced with a dramatic bow.

"Shi-Shibuya?" a reddish-haired woman exclaimed, obviously shocked, and Kagome smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. She slung her bow over her back and stretched, before turning to see the younger, black-haired male of the group.

"Naru-chan!" she shouted, racing towards him and tackling him in a hug. Mai watched, fascinated. It wasn't every day that you saw Naru letting himself be tackled by a girl. "I missed you!"

"Hai, hai" he grumbled, untangling her from himself.

"I didn't know you had a sister" the blonde-haired male stated and Lin looked at him.

"She frustrates him" he replied simply and Kagome pouted, glaring at Lin.

"I do not!" she argued.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Naru asked, slightly irritated now, and Kagome smirked before ruffling his hair.

"Lin gave me a call talking about purifying a monster" she answered in a matter-of-factly manner and Naru pointedly glared at his observer. Kagome noticed it and her smile faded a little bit before she sighed and looked at her little brother's companions. "A monk" she murmured, looking at the brown-haired houshi.

"Hosho Takigawa" he introduced and Kagome smiled at him, bowing politely.

"A priest" she mused, glancing at her brother with a slight look of shock on her face. The blonde bowed, introducing himself as John Brown. "A high school girl named Mai, right?" Mai nodded and Kagome moved on. "Hara-san! It's been so long since you last visited!"

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama, I've been busy."

"Hai, hai, Kazuya's a slave-driver, ne?" she teased and Naru held beck the urge to scoff. "And you're a miko!" she exclaimed, racing over to the robed priestess. "I'm assuming you're the type that exorcizes, otherwise Lin wouldn't have called me in. What's your name?"

"Ayako."

"We're going to get along _great!_"

"What is she?" Mai asked Naru and Kagome spun around to face the girl.

"I, my dear friend, am a miko as well, although probably a better-trained one than Ayako, here. No offense."

"None taken" said Ayako and Kagome smiled happily as Naru released an inaudible sigh.

--

"I didn't know you had a sister" Hosho mumbled as the men went to sleep for the night.

"She's not my sister" Naru replied curtly, watching the camera screens just in case something else popped up during the night. Hosho looked at him, confused. Why didn't he accept Kagome as his sibling? Hosho was about to ask when Naru noticed something on the screen and began to lean forward a tiny bit in order to see what it was.

The small, black dot began to expand until it was a large, black hole, and a figure stepped out of it. Another monster, to be exact. It moved towards the room where the girl's resided. They were all asleep.

"It's going to kill them" John whispered, about to leave the room and attempt to exorcise it, but Lin shook his head, motioning for him to watch. Curious, Hosho also watched the screen to see what would happen. The monster moved from one screen to the next, slowly getting closer and closer to the women, but it suddenly stopped. Things suddenly began to happen in two other screens, as well.

In one, Kagome began to glow a soft pink, and in the other, there was a bright flash of light as some substance appeared and slowly turned into another monster, this one with long, white hair and magenta markings across it's cheeks. A blue, crescent moon was on it's forehead, and two swords adorned the yellow sash around the monster's waist. It slowly drew one of the swords before narrowing it's molten, gold eyes.

_"State your business, creature" it commanded._

"What is it?" John breathed. It was a magnificently beautiful creature.

_"What makes you want to harm this Sesshoumaru's ward?"_

"He is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West" Lin replied, "One of Kagome's many familiars."

_"Ssshhhiiikooonnnn" the other monster hissed and Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, a look of disgust on his face. "Giiive meeee..." Sesshoumaru scoffed and held out his middle and pointer finger, raising it next to his cheek. He flicked his wrist and a strange, green substance appeared, slicing the monster into tiny bits and pieces in the blink of an eye. All that remained of it was a steaming pile of goo._

_"Pathetic" he commented before entering Kagome's room and standing beside her, keeping watch. Kagome's faint, pink glow slowly disappeared as Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, his pointy ears twitching from time to time._

"Sugoi..." Hosho whispered and Naru stood up, exiting the room.

--

"Eeeyaaaahhhh!" Mai screamed when she woke up, eyes wide with horror when she saw Sesshoumaru against the wall.

"Cease that noise, onna" he commanded.

"Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" Ayako screamed from surprise when she also awoke, making Kagome sit up and glare hatefully at them both.

"Shut up!" she shouted before flopping back into bed. "C'mere onii-san..." she grumbled and the silver-haired being obeyed, walking to her side.

"Did you sleep well, imouto?" he asked and Kagome smiled at him before nodding.

"Sleep, Sesshoumaru," she whispered and Sesshoumaru shut his eyes as Kagome poked the crescent moon on his forehead. His entire being glowed, along with Kagome's, before he dispersed into a cloud of light and disappeared. "You too, Mai. Ayako."

Both of the women blinked before sighing at the same time. What the heck was with this woman?

--

"There were more attempted attacks last night" Naru informed and the females sighed, except for Kagome who was expecting the information. Sesshoumaru had seemed restless that morning, showing that something was definitely wrong.

"Did you sleep well, Bou-san? John-san?" Mai asked and both smiled at her before nodding.

"After we saw Kagome's familiar dispose of a few monsters we decided to rest ourselves" John explained. "He was amazing in action, you should have seen him!"

"If you're quite done, we need to continue the investigation. It's obvious now that the monsters we killed were all working for one being, and what the being is still has yet to be found out" Naru stated.

Lin looked at Kagome worriedly but she smiled at him, assuring that she was fine. Hosho, also known as Bou-san, noticed the exchange but decided to let it rest for now. Kagome would tell the others only if she wanted to, so he wouldn't pry for now. The fact that Naru didn't like his own sister, though, had been bothering him all night, and he felt like he was about to explode from curiosity. He got his chance to ask when everyone went their separate ways but Lin, who was assigned to stay at HQ and continue his researching.

"Ne, why doesn't Naru like Kagome?" he inquired. Lin ignored him. "Hey, Lin, why-"

"It's Naru's decision of whether you should know or not."

"Just tell me a little" he bargained and Lin stopped his typing, spinning to face him.

"Kagome isn't blood-related to Kazuya-sama, she was adopted into the family when she was eighteen" he began, deciding that it would be best for Hosho's question to be answered now and not later. Kami-sama knew that the houshi would ask again and again until he received the answers he wanted. "She had been shunned by others because of her abilities, even Kazuya-sama. Kazuya-sama's hatred towards her was because he considered her weak, so she traveled all over in order to train and become stronger. When she returned home, she was much stronger than before, surpassing him. He became jealous, believing that someone outside the family wasn't allowed to hold such a high status."

"High status?"

"Kagome is second in command at SPR, right below Kazuya-sama's father."

"Isn't Naru the heir?"

"Hai."

"Then why is he jealous?"

"Because the second in command could easily over-power him and take his title if she so wished."

--

Bou-san Sesshoumaru through the screens as the majestic familair patrolled the hallways, eyes alert and body prepared to attack at any moment. The silver-haired being suddenly stopped and turned to look behind him, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the being behind him with his cold gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" the being stated with false respect.

"You are behind all the youkai attempting to harm Kagome" he stated and an evil chuckle was heard.

"And if I am?"

"Prepare to die, hanyou."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

An alarm was triggered and Bou-san's eyes jerked towards the women's room.

--

An ear-splitting scream split the air as Mai awoke to see a rotting corpse hanging over her paralyzed form. Kagome shot out of bed and tackled the being to the ground. It roared in pain and scratched at her arms with it's sharp claws and the blue-eyed woman snarled in warning. The corpse continued to claw at her arms before slowly turning into ash.

"Mai!" she panted, bathing her hands in her own blood and drawing a seal on the ground. There was a bright flash of light before another being appeared, this one with blue eyes and long, black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Brown, furry pelts were draped over its body like clothes.

"What happened?" it demanded when it saw her injuries but she ignored him.

"Follow Kouga to safety, and never leave his side no matter what! He will protect you from the youkai! Find the others and bring them along, its too dangerous!"

"But-"

Kagome picked up her bow and quiver, quickly stringing an arrow and spinning around to shoot another youkai, purifying it.

"Hurry! Sesshoumaru and I will be more than sufficient to deal with these pathetic excuses for demons."

Mai hesitated before nodding and rushing to follow the familiar out the door. "Wait, Kouga!" Kagome called after them and Kouga skidded to a halt to look at her worriedly. "Take care of Kazuya…" Kouga nodded before running off to find the others, destroying demons along the way. Kagome sighed before summoning another familiar, trying to save the energy it took to make her sacred arrows. Bottle-green eyes stared into her own and she smiled warmly.

"Can you help me, Shippo?" she asked and the now teenage kitsune nodded excitedly. "Surround the entire building with your foxfire as long as you can once everyone is evacuated. They don't need to reenter the building."

"Hai!" he chirped before shoving her out of the way and setting a youkai on fire. Kagome's smile widened before she took out her bow and continued to fire, feeling her energy drain with each arrow she released.

--

Mai watched as large, blue flames surrounded the building the moment they left it and screamed with surprise. Kouga spun around and looked at the roof to see bright, red hair flapping in the hot wind. His face relaxed and he calmly but quickly ushered the psychics farther into the lawn.

"What's going on?" Ayako asked, looking at the strange, new familiar before her and he gave her a wolfish grin, showing off his sharp fangs. She gulped, not liking how deadly they looked.

"Kagome is disposing the estate of all youkai she can sense" Lin replied and Kouga looked towards the flames, his relaxed face starting to turn worried.

"It reeks" he stated, nose twitching.

"What does it reek of?" John asked and Kouga's eyes darkened.

"_Him_" was the cold reply. Naru's eyes narrowed slightly, in annoyance or worry was unknown to all except Lin.

"How long?" he questioned and Lin looked at his watch for a few moments before replying.

"It's been at east ten minutes now" was the reply.

"Why don't you just suddenly disappear like Lin's familiars?" Bou-san asked and Kouga glanced at him with his blue eyes, the cat-like pupils narrowing into tiny slits.

"I'm still among the living. I'm not dead. Kagome summons me directly from my den and pack, knowing that I'll gladly run to protect her if she wants me to."

"Den?"

Kouga nodded before swishing his tail in agitation.

"She's taking too long" he whispered before bolting towards the flames and hopping over them with ease in a blink of an eye. The red-headed being on the roof dropped to it's knees and the flames fell. To their surprise, the grass and trees were unscathed, looking as if the fire had never existed.

What they next saw made them all freeze in shock. The black-haired familiar suddenly came crashing through the wall of the house, hitting a tree and sliding to the ground with a grunt. A white-cloaked being suddenly flew out of the house, Sesshoumaru racing at his heels, but the silver-haired demon suddenly stopped, landing swiftly before squinting and disappearing in a flash of light. Kouga and the red-head following suit. Naru suddenly began to chase after the white-pelted form but stopped when he reached the edge of a lake, eyes hard.

"Kagome…" he panted under his breath, "You knew this entire time that _he_ was still alive, didn't you?"

--

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to see blood red orbs staring straight at her. She glared at the owner in hatred, trying to move her hands to find them chained together and shackled to the stone wall.

"Naraku" she growled.

"Kagome" he replied, "How have you been?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Where's the Shikon?"

"As if I'm going to tell you."

"It's a shame that your dear Inuyasha isn't here to save you anymore, ne? Poor puppy, dying so painfully so many years ago…"

"He died an honorable death."

"Ahhh, he did, but will you?" he mused, playing with his claws, clicking them together and scraping them against each other.

"Of course" she taunted and Naraku's face lightened up with sadistic excitement.

"We'll just have to see about that, then, won't we my dear flower?"

Kagome smirked, accepting the challenge. _Bring it_.

--

It had been two days since Kagome's disappearance. _Two days_ and everyone was worrying about her nonstop. They were sure that she would be able to protect herself if she needed to, but she wasn't _invincible_.

"Any breakthroughs yet?" Hosho asked and Lin ignored him for a few moments, staring at the screen intently, before deciding to flash him a rare smile.

"Just had one."

--

"Why don't you just give in, love? Nobody will miss you if suddenly disappear" Naraku whispered in her ear and a lone tear dripped down her cheek, "especially that younger brother of yours in the family that adopted you. He seems to hate you very much. He despises _you_ the most."

"Iie…" she whimpered, letting her head go limp. She was tired, in pain, and ready to give up at any moment, yet she still hung on. Why was she hanging on? She couldn't let Naraku take control of the world is what she assured herself was the cause. But it wasn't and they both knew it. She was doing it in order to protect her _third_ family from being harmed. The one Naraku was currently convincing her that hated her.

And she couldn't find any flaws in his words.

"He never gave you the treatment you deserved, always degrading you or ignoring you; he never even looked at you in the eyes, did he? Why don't you give me the jewel so that I can give him the punishment he's due."

Kagome shut her eyes and tried to drown him out.

_-"I didn't know you had a sister" the blonde-haired male stated and Lin looked at him._

_"She frustrates him" he replied simply._

_-"What are you doing here, anyway?" Naru asked, slightly irritated._

_"Lin gave me a call talking about purifying a monster" she answered in a matter-of-factly manner and Naru pointedly glared at his 'observer'. Kagome noticed it and her smile faded a little bit before she sighed and looked at her little brother's companions._

_-"I didn't know you had a sister" Hosho mumbled as the men went to sleep for the night._

_"She's not my sister" Naru replied curtly._

"Iie… never…"

"Why? He _hates_ you."

_"She's not my sister"_

"Iie…!"

"Give me the jewel and I'll get rid of him for-"

"Kagome!" Naru shouted as he slammed the door open and she looked up at him relief flooding her entire body.

"Kazuya…" she breathed and Naraku growled his distaste before grabbing Kagome's hair and forcing her head back, accidentally snapping the necklace she had on in the process when his claw became caught on it.

"Tell me where the jewel is, miko."

Kagome glared, smirking. "In your dreams, Naraku" she whispered before drawing the last of her reserved strength and purifying him into ash. "Go to hell…"

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Hosho asked and Kagome smiled weakly.

"My powers were bound by the necklace…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just need to rest a little is all…"

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome!"

She collapsed to the ground, the blood loss finally taking its toll on her body.

--Kagome--

I woke up on a white hospital bed, confused and completely lost at what was going on. Until I remembered about the entire Naraku incident and Hosho barging in. Something shifting on my stomach made me glance down and I saw a pale hand grasping at the sheets. I followed the arm to the owner of the body and found myself unable to stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Kazuya" I whispered and his eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up and looked at me, delirious for a few moments before everything registered in his mind.

He hesitated before giving me a relieved smile.

"Onee-chan" he breathed for the first time since I met him, "Daijobu?"

I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall and I felt them rolling down my cheeks and landing on my bandaged arms as I also sat up.

"Daijobu…" I sniffed happily, giving him a gorgeous smile. "Daijobu…"

The End


	8. Itachi: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, _Inuyasha_ or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

**Love Story**

Itachi x Kagome (Naruto x IY)

firefox369

One-Shot dedicated to Vampire Kitty and L'Amant de Minuit de Gaara

The first thing that he noticed was that it was cold. Very, very cold. The chill was climbing up the length of his backbone and the man couldn't help but let a shiver race down his spine and convulse his body. This feeling, this lack of heat, was not something that he had dealt with before and he could not help but marvel at the way it made his fingers numb and his spine tingle. His fascination was short-lived, though, when a sharp pain stabbed at his lungs and he was forced to open his eyes.

The figure gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain as he grasped at his chest, trying to soothe the overwhelming pangs. The man's lungs felt like they were about to burst, yet he could not take in any air to appease them. And then the man felt that something was wrong when he could not feel the steady beating of his heart beneath his chest. Alarmed, he pounded it madly with his fists, begging for the organ to work, but his administrations were in vain. His chest began to ache from the abuse, his fists growing sore, but his heart still did not beat. He did not want to accept what that meant, though, and so continued to do whatever he could to resuscitate himself.

He did not want to die.

_We were both __young__ when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

Cerulean eyes gazed at the night sky, staring at the stars and identifying the various constellations that glimmered in the darkness. Small hands grasped the railing of a balcony and the eyes slid shut as a gentle breeze blew through her mass of black tresses. The soft moonlight made her pale skin seem to glow, her white dress only adding to the ethereal effect. But the tint of the moon kept the scene far from being serene. The moon was crimson, and everything the light touched glowed a bloody hue.

"Isn't it a little late for a young lady like you to be hanging over balconies? What would you do if you fell?" a voice suddenly questioned from behind, eliciting a gasp from her form.

"Iruka" she breathed, quirking a brow at the ninja. "Don't you have a prank to be perfecting?"

The man scowled before crossing his arms.

"You know that I gave up my pranks long ago, Kagome" he replied, the scowl fading from his face. "Are you still waiting for him to come back?"

The playfulness within Kagome's eyes disappeared in an instant and Iruka inwardly winced at her reaction. Perhaps it wasn't the best of questions to have asked.

"I guess I am" she whispered after a few moments. "I try to forget, but I can't seem to rid myself of these feelings for him. He promised that he would come back for me, Iruka."

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

The man had to fight back the urge to inform her just how long she had been waiting for the Uchiha. He knew it would only make her more depressed, and he knew that she was keeping track. Although her father may have been oblivious (he never really entered her room), Iruka quickly noticed the growing line of small scratches marring the balcony railing, each one representing a day that she had waited for him.

There should be about 2,200 of them now.

"You know, how we are right now, this is the way I first met him. I was standing out here and he hid in my room to escape the party downstairs." The girl laughed quietly to herself as she shook her head. "I was surprised to say the least, and almost fell over the railing. If he hadn't grabbed my arm and told me not to scream, I probably would have."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd_

_The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, glaring down at the young girl. She watched from above as the party unfolded beneath her. How she wished that she could dance with everyone else, but the family was ashamed of her and wanted to keep her hidden away from the public as much as possible. After all, how shameful was it to have a Hyuuga heiress without the Byakugan? Without the generic, pupil-less eyes?_

_The girl sighed, hanging her torso over the balcony and giving a depressed moan._

_"So unfair" she grumbled under her breath, glaring at a girl below who was wearing a particularly beautiful kimono._

_The door to her room suddenly slammed open and shut. Shocked, she squeaked and spun around, leaning against the railing to come face to face with a pair of dark, obsidian orbs. Her hand slipped from the railing and she would have tumbled downwards if not for the strong grip on her arm that held her close to the young teenager. A hand clamped over her mouth and she felt soft, silky hair brush against her cheek._

_"Don't make a sound" the boy whispered quietly in her ear, his hot breath sending strange feelings coursing through her body._

_"Where'd he go?" a voice called from outside her door and there were shouts of annoyance. The noises gradually faded away and the hold on her arm relaxed as the boy stepped away from her._

_Taking a good look at the male specimen before her, the girl couldn't help but gawk. She had not been this close to a man besides her father in ages. He was young, fifteen at the greatest, but his eyes were sharp and his body already beginning to mature._

_The boy narrowed his eyes, not liking the way that she was gazing at him as if he were a piece of meat._

_And say hello  
Little did I know_

_"What?" he asked and the girl jumped before tentatively smiling._

_"Hi, I'm Kagome" she greeted, holding out her hand. The boy was tempted to slap her hand away thinking that she was like all the other girls that chased after him, but hesitated when she asked "What's your name?"_

_He blinked, not sure if he should believe her or not. It was not often that someone did not know who he was. In fact, he was positive that everyone within the village recognized his name and face, so why didn't she?_

_"Itachi" he replied slowly, staring at the hand that was still extended to him as if it were a knife._

_"Itachi" the girl repeated and the boy felt himself scowling. "Well, I think you should get going. You'll miss the rest of the party if you don't."_

_"And if I don't want to go back?"_

_The girl hesitated and Itachi did not miss the movement of her eyes flickering to the door behind him. Did she want him to leave? He wouldn't have minded leaving, but the thought of what type of females that might be awaiting him beyond those doors made him a little uncomfortable._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_"I guess you could stay" Kagome mumbled, twiddling her fingers and chewing on her lower lip. Was this really a good idea? If her father found out..._

_"You're not dressed up."_

_Kagome blinked before glancing down at her clothing. They weren't dirty - her clothes were, in all actuality, quite clean and well cared for - but they were far from the kimonos that the girls at the party within the Hyuuga complex courtyard wore. While her clothes were commonplace and easily acquired, the kimonos were expensive and exquisite pieces of art._

_"I don't really want to be down there." And it was true, in a sense. The kimonos looked beautiful, but Kagome was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle the restricting cloth for longer than a few moments. Also, how would the people react, knowing that the Hyuuga had a liability residing in their walls? She had been told many times that the other clans would take advantage of her weakness and use her to destroy the Hyuuga household from the inside out._

_"Hm."_

_"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Kagome mused and Itachi blinked lazily, leaning against the outer wall._

_"Are you a Hyuuga?" he asked and she paused before nodding._

_"Yes. Yes, I am a Hyuuga. I don't have their eyes, though. My father told me that there was something wrong with my birth."_

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Uchiha Itachi" Kagome replied, smiling widely and pointing at her cerulean irises. "The Hyuuga all talk about your pitch black eyes and how people can't see your pupils."_

_"If you know who I am, then why have you not told me to get out of your room?"_

_"Well, I guess," she paused again, "I guess I get a little lonely after awhile. The only contact I have with people are the servants and my immediate family. It's kind of nice to speak to someone new."_

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

_Itachi didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but he felt himself pitying the Hyuuga child. They were enemies after all, rivals, so he should not have felt any remorse for the captive girl. However, when he left with his family that night as his younger brother Sasuke reached and grappled for his hand, he glanced back at the balcony to see the girl leaning over the railing and waving him goodbye, a wide smile on her face. Why he glanced back, he had no idea, but the bright smile she gave him struck a chord somewhere deep inside him and he found himself visiting her every few days to keep her company._

_"I have my first Anbu mission as a leader tomorrow" Itachi informed her, a rare spark in his eye. "It's an S-class. I'm supposed to hunt down a missing nin."_

_Kagome laughed, nudging him._

_"Just don't die. I'd hate to lose you after your random visits."_

_"I won't."_

_"Promise?"_

_He was about to reply when the door to her bedroom slammed open. Both jumped with surprise and Itachi swore under his breath for letting his guard down, even if only for a rare moment._

_"What are you doing here?" the Hyuuga head demanded and Itachi merely tilted his head. "What are you doing to my daughter?"_

_At this Itachi narrowed his eyes smiling a venomous, deadly smile. The Hyuuga head gritted his teeth, frustrated at the young Uchiha. He was normally very calm and level-headed, but the thought of what lies the child could have spread to his daughter, at what ideas he could have implanted into her brain, his blood began to boil over with worry._

_"Get out, you filthy Uchiha b-" he started, advancing toward Itachi with his chakra building at the tips of his fingers. Kagome tackled her father to the ground, not wanting him to hurt Itachi before his first mission. Not expecting the attack from his own daughter, the Hyuuga head accidentally stabbed one of her major chakra arteries before he could recall his blade._

_"Run!" Kagome cried, but Itachi didn't budge, confused over why she made an effort to protect him. He was more than capable of protecting himself. "Run!" Kagome commanded again and this time he obeyed, racing though the balcony doors and gracefully jumping out the window. The girl watched him leave, a small tugging at her heart. Deep inside, she wished that he had taken her with her. A little deeper down, she wished that he has stayed to protect her._

_  
__Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run__  
_

_That night, as Kagome lay in bed, recuperating from the damage her chakra system had taken, Itachi snuck into her bedroom again._

_"Itachi?" Kagome whispered quietly._

_Itachi nodded._

_"Did you get in trouble?"_

_"Worry more about yourself."_

_"Did anything bad happen to you after you left? You're parents didn't find out, did they?"_

_"They know."_

_Kagome sat up, worried. "They didn't do anything, did they?" Her voice was rising in volume. Itachi gently took hold of her arm to give her support and placed a finger to her lips._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Take me somewhere private. There are too many people listening here."_

_Itachi hesitated. "Two weeks from now, I'll meet you at the front of the Hyuuga complex at sunset."_

_"How is that private? Why can't you just take me somewhere right now?"_

_"Trust me" he whispered before bolting out of her room and off the balcony just as her bedroom door opened._

_"Are you alright, miss?" a servant asked and Kagome nodded._

_"I'm fine, just talking in my sleep is all."_

_  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes__  
_

_And so Kagome waited, and when the day came, she hid in the shadows cast by the walls and snuck out of the complex to be grabbed by Itachi from behind and carried away. A scream escaped her throat when they jerked to a start and she hugged Itachi closely in fear of being dropped._

_"This is why you wait." _

_Kagome scowled and slapped his chest._

_"You knew I would scream!" she shouted and he flashed a knowing smile._

_Itachi carried her in his arms for a few minutes, racing on the rooftops and in the trees before finally stopping before a pond. He slowly let her down, fully expecting the squeak of surprise as she stumbled into him. The blood still had yet to readjust itself in her body._

_"Jerk" she grumbled, smacking his chest again._

_"I have another mission tomorrow" he stated, changing the subject._

_"But you just got back!"_

_"The hokage is who chooses the assignments, not me."_

_"Promise you won't die?"_

_"Promise."_

_The girl thought for a few moments, a thoughtful scowl on her face._

_  
__So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while__  
_

_Eventually, Kagome held up her pinky and Itachi gazed at her as if saying 'You're kidding.' The girl defiantly shook her head and shoved her pinky towards the boy._

_"Pinky promise."_

_"Is this really necess-"_

_"Yes, now promise me."_

_Itachi grudgingly held up his pinky and they intertwined their fingers before moving them up and down in a shake. And suddenly, Itachi laughed at the absurdity of it all. The noise caught Kagome off-guard, as she had never heard the young Uchiha prodigy laugh during his visitations the few months beforehand._

_Kagome pouted._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing" he replied._

_"What?" she demanded and he shook his head._

_"Nothing" he repeated.  
_

_Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"__  
_

_Itachi changed the grip on her pinky, unfolding her fingers and intertwining them with his own. A light blush rose on her cheeks and she smiled nervously._

_"I want to know what's so funny" she mumbled and Itachi pulled her close to him, touching their foreheads together and staring into her blue eyes with his own obsidian orbs._

_"Nothing."_

_"But-"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I really want to know!" she whined and Itachi allowed his smile to widen._

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"Itachiiii!"_

_"Foolish child" Itachi mused before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss._

_But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

_"How was your mission?" Kagome asked as Itachi whisked her away for the fifth time. He had completed a few missions by now, and he still had yet to come back injured._

_"Pitiful."_

_"You think everything's pitiful."_

_"Hm."_

_"How's Sasuke?"_

_"Stubborn."_

_"He's a child; he's allowed to be stubborn."_

_"Persistent."_

_"That sounds familiar."_

_"Young."_

_"Obviously, he's a kid."_

_"Must you comment on every word I say?"_

_"Of course" Kagome chirped, giggling at the annoyed expression on Itachi's face before leaning in to kiss his cheek. He maneuvered his lips to meet hers as he halted on the branch of a tree, kissing her once more._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_"To what do I owe the honor of having the Uchiha head himself coming to my doorstep?" the Hyuuga head mused._

_"I believe there is a girl in the Hyuuga clan that does not have the ability to activate the Byakugan."_

_The smug smirk immediately fell off the face of the Hyuuga male._

_"How would you know about that?"_

_"It would seem that Itachi has taken a liking to her."_

_"I will not allow it."_

_The Uchiha leader smiled without compassion. "Something we finally agree on. If allowed, I'd like to come in and discuss how to deal with the problem at hand."_

_Romeo, __save__ me  
They try to tell me how I feel_

_"Itachi is extremely stubborn, telling him to separate himself from the girl will not to bode well."_

_"Kagome is just as stubborn."_

_"Then the only way to end this is to get rid of Kagome."_

_"Why not Itachi?"_

_"Itachi is my son just as Kagome is your daughter. The only difference is that by killing your daughter, you won't have to worry about how her weakness could affect your clan for the worse."_

_"If we kill Kagome, we kill Itachi."_

_The Uchiha head narrowed his eyes. "We either kill Kagome, or I will not help in the separation of the two."_

_"I will get rid of the both of them myself."_

_"Then prepare to lose a large number of your clan. Itachi is not weak. He can easily overpower much of the Uchiha clan as it is. Decide. Kill Kagome and leave Itachi alive, or destroy your clan and wage war against the Uchiha."_

_This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Iruka watched as a stray tear rolled down Kagome's cheek and splattered on the tile floor of the balcony. She fiddled around with the ring on her finger, an action she made only when reminiscing on her past with the Uchiha prodigy. He felt guilty, as he was the one that had brought the subject of Itachi back up to the surface of her mind.

"You can still move on."

Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Not yet. I will wait until someone can prove to me that he is dead."

"And how will you know when that happens?"

Kagome smiled bitterly, gazing up at Iruka with saddened, tear-filled eyes.

"I just will."

_Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
_

_There was a soft creak as the door leading to Kagome's room slid open. The soft moonlight bathed her form and shined in her eyes, waking her from her slumber. Seeing the silhouette, she sat up with excitement energizing the blood in her veins._

_"Itachi? Is that you?" she asked before being tackled onto the bed, her wrists pinned painfully against the bedpost. His hands and clothes were sticky and wet, and he reeked of blood._

_"Forgive me, Kagome" he whispered._

_"Itachi, what's going on?" Kagome whimpered, staring into his blood red eyes._

_"I have to go."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I won't be able to come back for a long time after I leave."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"But I'll be back, I promise."_

_"Itachi...!"_

_He let go of her wrists and shifted his hands to either side of her head, looking straight into her eyes._

_"Look into my eyes, Kagome, and memorize this design" he commanded, activating the Sharingan. The pinwheel pattern was different, jagged, and so large that the bases connected around his pupil._

_"Itachi, please, tell me what's going on" Kagome pleaded, placing her hands on his cheeks._

_"Memorize it well."_

_My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

Sasuke looked into the water of a river, trying to clean the dirt, grime and caked blood from his body. His brother's last request had been strange, and required that he go back to Konoha for a short visit.

Slowly, gently, Sasuke raised his hand and caressed the spot on his forehead where Itachi had poked him for the last time. Still gazing in the water, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stared intently at his left eye, the one which used to contain the Amaterasu given to him by is brother.

How was he supposed to follow through with his brother's wishes if he couldn't even activate the damn Kekkai Genkai?

Solemnly, Sasuke stood from his crouched position by the river and turned to the east.

Even if he couldn't obey Itachi's last wish to the fullest, he decided that he would do as much as he damn well could to satisfy them, if only to get rid of the crushing guilt in his gut.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

"Itachi!"_ she shouted, not caring if everyone in the household heard her. A tear dripped onto her cheek and she hesitantly touched the hot liquid. It was sticky, just like Itachi's hands. He gradually raised his head just enough for her to see the tracks of blood coursing down his cheeks in the light of the moon. "No..." she breathed._

_"If I die..."_

_"No...!"_

_She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes and blurring her vision._

_"If I die, then I will-"_

_"No!" Kagome cried and she felt another tear of blood drip onto her cheek._

_"-give this Sharingan to the person that kills me."_

_"Itachi, please don't-"_

_"But in the case that I don't die, take this." _

_Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Itachi slid off the bed and pulled a ring from his pocket. Kagome sat up, wanting to be as close to him as possible. The tears were two rivers streaming down her cheeks. _

_He took the ring and slid it around her finger. "It's a little big right now, but I'm sure you'll grow into it."_

_"Please tell me what's going on."_

_"The moment I come back we're getting married." This elicited a gasp from the girl. "That is, if that's alright with you."_

_"Tell me what's going on!!"_

_There was a pounding on Kagome's locked door and Itachi tensed, gazing at her with regret in his crimson eyes._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_

_"I'll come back for you, I promise." He sealed it with a kiss before stepping away from her._

_"What did you do?" Kagome demanded as he turned toward the balcony and hopped onto the railing._

_"Protect you" he responded desolately before jumping off the railing and speeding to the gates of Konoha._

_The door slammed open and a ninja with a scar across his nose ran in. Seeing the sobbing girl and the way she gazed at the fading form of the Uchiha prodigy, he hesitated before lowering his kunai._

_Although he was a ninja, he couldn't chase after Itachi if it meant making all of the Uchiha's efforts to protect the girl he loved in vain._

_I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

"And what if he never returns and you don't know if he died?" Iruka asked.

"Then I will wait for him forever. I've remained faithful for six year now, Iruka, I'm not about to give up now."

The male suddenly tensed and Kagome looked over her shoulder to a black-haired ninja approaching her position at a rapid speed. Her body grew rigid with hope and excitement, but they were both crushed when Iruka gasped a single name.

Sasuke.

Sasuke landed beside Kagome on the balcony and looked at her, as if sizing her up.

"You've grown" she stated after a few moments and Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing the Sharingan and praying that Amaterasu would work for him, if only for a few moments.

When he opened his eyes, Kagome felt her heart shatter into dust as the tears finally broke free full force.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Itachi continued to slam angrily at his chest, where his heart should have been, and released an echoing laugh when he felt it beginning to beat again, even if it was extremely weak. The darkness faded just in time to see his beloved Kagome crumpling to the ground, her small hands covering her face as she sobbed. The ring he had given her sparkled from its place around her ring finger.

"I'm sorry" he felt himself say, but he noticed that the voice he spoke in was not his own. No.

It was Sasuke's.

"He told me to show you" Itachi said, but it was as if he had no control over the body.

"Itachi..." Kagome sobbed, wiping madly at her eyes. "You filthy _liar_!"

"I never meant for this to happen" Itachi whispered, and smiled bitterly when he knew that he gained control if only for a second, and he let himself go.

Everything faded black, the pain returned, the cold made him shiver again, but the worst was knowing that he had caused Kagome years of pain. Soon, those feelings began to fade as his memories dispersed and left him until only one thing remained.

Kagome.

He knew not what it meant, who it was, what it looked like, only the word itself. That word was the last to fade, and when it did, Itachi no longer had any reason to cling to the world of living. He let go, and finally succumbed to the cold, loving embrace of death and the infernos of Hell.

The End


	9. Tamaki: OHSHC Ouran

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.

**The Memory Remains**

Tamaki x Kagome (OHSHC x IY)

firefox369

One-Shot

The violet-eyed youth sighed happily as he looked for his ride outside of Ouran High School. Not finding it, he shrugged and began to walk the short distance from his school to his home with his schoolbag over his shoulder, smiling gleefully. He had once again received his finals back and was proud to see that he had passed every test with flying colors. The aloof, black-haired Ootori friend of his had once again beaten him by a few points, claiming the title of 'best in the class', but he personally couldn't care less.

He was going to have a summer vacation!

As he walked past an alleyway, a strong, disgusting scent reached his nose. One that he couldn't identify. It smelled horrible, but not in the 'compost heap' kind of way. No, it was a smell that he recognized, but couldn't place. Curious, he stepped into the alley and was immediately cloaked in darkness. His eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light, and he could see a lump that barely moved. He took another step forward to step in some sort of liquid. Ignoring it, he walked closer and closer until he stood right above the body.

Blood.

That was all he saw as he looked down at the girl about his age. The thick, red liquid dyed her clothes, matted her hair, trickled down her arms... He looked down at his shoes and realized that he was standing right in the middle of it. Horrified, he slowly began to step back, pupils shrinking into pinpricks. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him pleadingly, struggling to keep them open. Her breathing was raspy and forced as she reached for him, tears of pain dripping down her face and mingling with the blood.

"D-daijobu...?" he stammered.

"Hashiru!" she whispered before coughing, blood dribbling out of her mouth. The boy hesitated, not wanting to leave her there to die.

"...A-ano..."

"Hashiru!" she hissed and he took another step back, his feet leaving a bloody print on the ground.

"...Demo..."

"Onegai! Hashiru!"

Glowing, golden eyes suddenly appeared above her form and he stepped back once again. Sensing the presence behind her, she forced herself to her feet and let her hand glow a soft pink, staring straight into his eyes.

"B-behind-"

"Run, dammit!" she screamed. He didn't need to be told again. He bolted out of the alley, the blood prints completely disappeared by the time he reached the exit. Suddenly, as if he had a great realization, he skidded to a halt and stared at the ground, confused. Wasn't the guy supposed to protect the girl, not the other way around? If he was being protected by a girl, wouldn't that mean that he's extremely weak? He didn't like being called weak. Sure, he _seemed_ like it, but-

Finding his mental argument a waste of valuable time, he turned around and walked back into the alley that he came from to see the girl leaning against the wall. The golden eyes behind her gone.

"Let me help you" he murmured softly, not letting the amount of blood get to him this time.

"Who are you?" she asked as he walked closer and the blonde youth smiled brilliantly.

"Suou Tamaki" he replied and the girl's legs collapsed from under her. He caught her, grimacing slightly when he felt the blood seep through his clothing, but easily supported her weight nonetheless. _Ewwwwww_ he thought to himself.

"Tamaki... sama..." she muttered before her eyes shut, the pain finally overwhelming her.

--------------------------

The girl opened her dull, blue eyes to see a bland, white ceiling. There was a cold towel on her forehead, she could feel it, along with all the poorly wrapped bandages across her body. The pain was down to a slight ache now, and it was much easier to breathe.

"You're awake!" a voice she faintly recognized exclaimed and she looked at the blonde-haired, violet-eyed teenager beside her. What was his name again? Takahi? Takami? Tamaki! That was it.

"Tamaki-sama..." she replied hoarsely and he nodded enthusiastically.

"You're at Ouran High School right now" he informed, thinking that she would probably like to know. "That was the closest place that I could think of."

"I see" she murmured, looking around the infirmary. "Ne, Tamaki-sama..."

"Hai?"

"...Arigatou."

He flashed another blindingly beautiful smile and she returned it with one of her own.

"Why was that thing after you?" he finally questioned and she went rigid, looking at him with a suspicious glare. She scrutinized him with her gaze for a few moments before shutting her eyes and letting her body relax a little bit.

"They fear me."

"Why?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling proudly. "Because I'm a miko."

Tamaki's eyes widened in awe and he stepped closer. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool! So that little glowing trick was-"

"Yes."

"Sugoi!"

------------Tamaki---------------

Kagome (she had told me what her name was in one of our following conversations) was finally going to be released from the school's infirmary, and since she had no place to stay, she would be staying under my care and protection. It was going to be so exciting! We could have sleepovers every night, and she would be scared of the dark so she would-

"Tamaki-sama?"

"Hn?"

"What are you daydreaming about now?" she questioned as she followed me down the street. I looked at her briefly in the clothes she was wearing before pulling her into a hug. I just wanted to scream _Kawaii!!!!_ so loudly right now! She was so adorable!

"Please let me go, Tamaki-sama" she grunted and I obeyed, letting her out of my suffocating hold. I grabbed her wrist instead and began to run back home. She had to get settled in for the night! Who cared if we had five hours to do it? I was just so darn excited right now! "Tamaki-sama!" she laughed and I grinned back at her. She suddenly stopped and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked but she looked straight ahead, right past me. I followed her gaze to see another person with gold eyes walking our way.

"Let's go" I finally suggested after a few moments, tugging her in a different direction. She followed me, the other thing moving faster to catch up. I began to move faster and faster until we were running through the crowd, ignoring the cries of annoyance and indignation we received as we ran into people.

The thing stopped following us eventually and I looked at Kagome to see that blank look in her eyes again. Worried, and not quite sure what was going on, I pulled her into my embrace and whispered soothingly in her ear. A heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in my chest, crying.

"I'm scared..." she hiccupped, her body trembling nonstop. "I don't want to die...!"

"You won't, fair maiden" I assured her. "You won't die..."

That night, as I was preparing for bed, there was a loud crash as glass shattered and Kagome's scream echoed across the entire estate. I raced to her room as fast as I could and slammed the door open just in time to see the golden-eyed creature from before turn to ash.

"Kagome!" I cried and she looked at me, her face pale, blood dripping down her hand from a cut on her forearm.

"Tamaki-sama..." she whimpered and I sighed with relief when I realized she would survive. I walked over to her, mindful of the shards of broken glass from the window, and hugged her again. I couldn't stand to see her in pain.

She slept in my room that night, curled into a tiny little ball and hiding under the covers in my embrace.

The attacks became more frequent as the days went on, and by the end of summer vacation, I was unwilling to leave her side in order to go to school. I was unwilling to leave her side even one month into the school year. She was being threatened every moment of the day, every hour, every minute, every _second_, and all I wanted to do was protect her.

But she wasn't enrolled at Ouran.

"Suou" she whispered, the same routine every morning, poking her head out from beneath the covers of the blanket and I smiled comfortingly at her. She wasn't scared of the demons anymore, no, she was anything _but_, but she wanted to avoid fighting them as much as possible, and hiding under the blanket in my room seemed to reduce the amount for some unknown reason. "I'll be fine."

"I can skip."

"Iie. Go. I'll be waiting for you here."

I nodded and got out of bed, preparing to leave for school. I pulled out the uniform and put it on, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out of the room, schoolbag in hand.

"Take care of yourself, love."

She laughed and nodded, shooing me off, and she was sitting there with open arms when I returned. She was waiting for me on the steps next to the front door and she flew into my arms the moments she saw me, kissing my cheek. I noticed a new injury but ignored it as best I could.

"How was school?" she asked and I ruffled her hair.

"Good."

We continued on like this, the same routine every single day, until _that_ day.

-----------------

"Suou, it's time to wake up" Kagome informed and I groggily opened my eyes to look at her before smiling and sitting up. I shivered when my bare torso met the cold air and she laughed, sitting up also. Looking at her, I began to grumble about how I also should have slept with a shirt on. She suddenly gasped and I froze, worried. Did something happen?

"Look! Look! It's snowing!" she exclaimed, racing to the window and watching the flakes drift down from the gray sky. I chuckled before putting my uniform on and walking over to her. I snaked my arms around her waist and she turned to give me my kiss for the day.

"I can still skip, you know."

"Iie" she giggled, turning me around and shoving me towards the door. "Go."

"Take care of yourself, hime" I sighed despairingly and she smiled softly.

"I will."

When I returned from school that day, Kagome wasn't waiting for me on the steps. I figured that she might have been inside, because it _was_ really cold out, but she wasn't waiting for me on the steps inside either. Beginning to get worried, I bolted up the steps and slammed open all the doors, forgetting to take off my shoes and coat.

"Kagome?" I called but there was no response. "Kagome!"

A familiar, metallic stench registered in my mind and my heart beat faster.

"Kagome!" I hollered. She still didn't come. I slammed the door to my room open and froze, the sudden burst of blood-contaminated air making me want to throw up. Fighting back the heaves that threatened my body, I took a trembling step towards the center of the room to hear a dripping noise. My pupils turned into pinpricks and I raced towards my bed.

"Kagome!!" I screamed. She was even more injured than the first time I saw her, her body bathed in her own blood, and the cut on her limp arm dripping down her forearm that was hanging over the edge of the bed, down her hand, and collecting at her fingertips to drip onto the marbled floor. "Kagome..." I whispered but she didn't answer me. She didn't even _see_ me and she was looking straight at me with her beautiful, blue orbs.

"Answer me, Kagome... onegai..."

I traced her jawbone with my fingers, shaking my head.

"Answer me!" I begged but she just wouldn't. Hot liquid rolled down my face and I grabbed her body, holding her close. "Kagome...! Say something... onegai..."

--------------------------------

Afterwards, I realized that I liked seeing smiles on women's faces, so I started the Ouran High School Host Club. Women deserved to be happy, and everyone deserved to live their life however they wanted, without any fears. That's what I believed. Kagome was also what started my fascination with commoners. She was one herself, and I wanted to learn more about her lifestyle.

For some reason, I thought that if I learned to be like a commoner, I would be closer to her, even if she was in the afterlife.

Many times, I had tried to forget about Kagome: her blue eyes, her long, black, silky hair, the her soft, fair skin, her compassion, everything. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, the memories remained, and I could not escape them.

And then Haruhi came into my life and everything changed again. I worry about her as much as I worried about Kagome, not because she's a girl, but because she can't protect herself all the time.

"Are you alright, Tamaki-kun?" a customer asked and I smiled at her, pulling her closer.

"Hai, as long as I'm with you."

"You're crying."

Haruhi looked at me disapprovingly and I smiled. She still thought that I used those eye drops. Silly girl.

"Just thinking" I explained.

"About what? You should stop thinking about it if it makes you cry."

"I'm thinking about my hime" I whispered, letting the tears fall freely, now. "My beautiful, lost, hime..."

The End


	10. DaiDarkKradSat: DNAngel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and the plot is based off of the MV "Man's First Love" by F.T. Island. The song "Your Guardian Angel" belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Fighter**

Satoshi/Krad/Dark/Daisuke x Kagome (DNAngel x IY)

firefox369

One-Shot

Dedicated to kakashixangela

_"No!" a young woman cried, covering her mouth with her hands as tears pricked the back of her eyes. "No!"_

_A man smiled weakly, blood dribbling from his lips as a lone tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Run" he whispered._

_She couldn't._

_A hand grabbed her wrist and she was dragged away, a blindfold placed over her wide, horrified eyes._

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

Violet eyes flicked curiously from a seductively attractive woman on the dance floor (who was giving him those glances and looks) to a lone girl sitting at the bar across the club (who was pretty in a childish way). He watched as the girl at the bar took a swig out of her beer bottle and gracefully placed it back on the table, staring at it with depressed, blue eyes. Who to choose?

The male rolled his eyes, knowing that the answer was obvious. He always liked a challenge.

As he made his way over to the girl, he saw her eyes widen in horror. She slammed money down on the table and began to squeeze her way through the dance floor, unknowingly rushing straight toward him. The female accidentally slammed into him with a small grunt, stumbling back and would have hit the floor if not for his strong hand grasping her arm.

"G-Gomen!" she stammered, looking behind her and chewing on her bottom lip. The violet eyed teenager gazed curiously at a tall, blonde person following the girl's trail across the dance floor.

"Running away from your boyfriend?" the violet-eyed man mused and the girl whined, scrambling behind him in a desperate attempt to hide.

"Krad is anything _but_ my boyfriend" she grumbled.

"Kagome-sama" the blonde male, Krad, stated tersely and the small girl flinched. "I doubt boss would enjoy knowing that you fraternized with strangers."

"But-" the blue-eyed girl began, stopping when she saw the look of warning in Krad's eyes. "Fine." Stepping out from behind the violet-eyed man, she bowed in apology.

"Sorry to get you involved, Dark" Krad vocalized for her and Dark blinked in confusion. How did the blonde know who he was? Before he could ask, however, Krad had gently grabbed Kagome's wrist and was leading her out the door.

Dark watched as they left, grinning once they were no longer in sight. He expertly whipped out a cell phone. The thief doubted that Kagome would miss it.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"Did you lose your phone again?" Krad sighed after starting up the silver Lexus. The engine roared to life, but his ward didn't respond. "The boss-"

"It's always 'Boss this' and 'Boss that' with you," she interrupted "do you ever talk about anything else? I don't care what my stupid father thinks about what I do."

Krad fought the urge to beat some sense into the young woman. He was not in the mood for losing his job, as stressful as it may be. After all, who wouldn't be at least a _little _stressed after hunting down a teenage girl all day?

"If I ever catch you drinking underage again, Kagome-sama, it will not be pretty."

"It was root beer!" she argued. Krad reached behind her seat and pulled out the very bottle that she was drinking from. "How did you get that?"

"It clearly says '5 percent alcohol' Kagome-sama" Krad stated tersely, gazing at her with cold eyes. His patience was wearing thin.

"Fine, fine, I give!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hurry up and drive, you jerk."

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I can't believe you actually stole her phone, Dark! _Daisuke shouted at the thief in his mind _what the heck were you thinking?_

_Ah, it's not like she needs it anyway_ Dark replied nonchalantly _With the way that Krad guy was calling her 'sama' I'm pretty sure she's got plenty of money to spare to buy a new one._

Daisuke sighed and fiddled with the small phone in his hands. Sometimes he really hated being a Niwa.

"Nice phone, Niwa" someone voiced over his shoulder and the redhead jumped. The cell phone flew from his hands and he lunged to catch it. It bounced between his fingers for a few moments before he grasped it tightly enough to know it wouldn't slip from his grip again.

"S-Satoshi!" Daisuke stammered. Why did _Satoshi_ have to notice of all people? That kid was like a walking lie detector! "I found it on the ground!"

Satoshi looked at the phone from behind his pale bangs, scrutinizing it with his gaze. He knew that phone, he could recognize it anywhere. It seemed Kagome-sama was getting more and more careless with every passing day. Next she would hijack a motorcycle or something for all he knew.

"Where did you find it?"

_In some chick's back pocket _Dark supplied and Daisuke fought back the growl in his throat.

"On the sidewalk outside of a club on my way home."

Satoshi's cerulean eyes flickered from the cell to Daisuke's own, crimson eyes, then back to the phone again. That was when Daisuke knew that he was caught.

"Tell Dark to stay away from now on" the mature, blue-eyed teen suggested.

"Eh?"

All Daisuke got in response was a knowing smirk.

"Settle down, class!" the teacher commanded from the front of the room, signaling that free time was over. "Today we have a new student!"

_Oh shit_ Dark whispered as a strangely familiar blue-eyed girl stepped into the room.

_Dark! _Daisuke groaned. He was doomed.

"This is Higurashi Kagome; she'll be joining us until her father comes back from America. There's a seat open next to Satoshi, why don't you sit by him? Satoshi, raise your hand."

The teenage obeyed and Kagome growled in annoyance before stalking her seat, plopping onto the chair with a huff.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Daisuke heard her hiss to Satoshi.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. You've told me many times" Satoshi replied smoothly.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing_

_The man that had blindfolded her dragged her to the exit of the building, through the empty lot, and nudged her into a car. _

_He took the blindfold off of her._

_"You didn't need to see that" he sighed, shaking his head._

_She cried._

_And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us_

"I thought you said you knew how to drive, Daisuke" Kagome teased and the redhead blushed in embarrassment.

"Actually, _I _can't, but _he_ can" he countered hesitantly.

"He?"

Daisuke prepared for her reaction with a deep sigh. He shut his eyes and felt Dark emerging from the back of his mind, changing his body and filling into his baggy clothing. He felt the telltale stretch of his muscles and bones as his body changed to accommodate the form of the thief.

All Kagome said was "oh" as she watched everything happen.

"Oh? That's it?" Dark inquired, placing his hands on his slender hips and quirking an eyebrow. The girl was silent for a few moments before looking straight into his eyes.

"Can I have my phone back now?"

Dark snorted.

"Only if you allow me to give you a ride on my" he trailed off, glancing at Daisuke's bicycle "bike..."

Kagome laughed at his disgusted expression. It seemed he didn't like the idea of riding the bicycle.

"Sure" Kagome agreed, sapphire eyes filled with mirth, "but only if you take me out on a drive on your motorcycle later."

Dark's eyes lit up with joy. "Deal" he chirped, hopping onto the bicycle and looking at Kagome expectantly. "Come on, hurry up."

The girl laughed again before nodding and sitting behind the violet-eyed thief. She slowly snaked her hands around his waist when he started to pedal, smiling happily at their closeness.

Golden eyes watched with barely concealed jealousy and hatred.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"I thought I told you to stay away" Satoshi growled and Daisuke gazed up at his friend.

"Huh?"

The blue-eyed male grabbed the collar of Daisuke's shirt and began to drag him out of the classroom. Alarmed and confused, Daisuke slapped Satoshi's hand away.

The room fell silent.

Satoshi turned his head to gaze at Daisuke with hatred smoldering in his eyes. Specks of gold began to dot his irises.

Kagome watched from her seat, dread filling her gut as both males silently walked out of the classroom.

Class had started and still, neither had reentered the room. It was only during the next break period that Satoshi returned. Alone.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome demanded when he sat down in the seat next to hers. "What did you do to Daisuke?"

"Nothing, Kagome-sama" he muttered.

"Where is he? Tell me Satoshi!" she commanded, but her bodyguard remained silent. "_Tell me!_"

"He's gone home."

He hadn't even finished his response before Kagome bolted out the door, not even bothering to take her bag or supplies.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked from behind the icepack he held against his cheek.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You need to leave."

"Why?"

Dark stood up, lowering the icepack and Kagome saw clearly how much damage her guardian had dealt. Dark's eye was beginning to bruise, along with his cheek, and there was a cut on his lower lip.

"One last time is all I ask" she whispered softly and Dark lowered his eyes in thought. "Take me on one last motorcycle ride."

Dark hesitated before walking past her and out the door.

"Come on" he conceded.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Ring! Ring! Ri-

_"Hello?" _

_"_It's Dark. Kagome's with me."

_"Do you want to die, thief?" _the blonde mused and Dark sighed_._

"I'm calling from a telephone booth; we're going back to my place soon. You can pick her up there."

_"What are you planning?" _Krad wondered aloud.

"Nothing. I'm not planning anything. I'll be over in about ten minutes."

Click!

"I'm done, Kagome, we can leave... now..." Dark informed as he turned around only to find the girl missing from her perch atop his motorbike. "Kagome?"

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you_

_"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she sobbed. "It wasn't-"_

_"I know."_

_"I... I didn't want this to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

_"I know..."_

_"I never got to say-"_

_"Stop" the man muttered, shutting his eyes and covering his ears. "Please, don't say it..."_

_Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

Kagome opened her eyes with a soft moan. Her head ached like no other. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was sitting on Dark's motorbike waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"Hey boss, the girl's awake" someone called, but seemed to be ignored.

"I've got the girl" a smooth, deep voice informed. There was a laugh. "I assure you, she's fine. For now."

Kagome got a good look at where she was, and determined that she was in some sort of abandoned building. Empty crates were placed against the walls, surrounding her on all sides. It was dark, the only light being supplied was from the evanescent glow of the moon that shone through the windows. The shadows of men and the glint of countless knives dotted the room.

"Tell your boss he's got exactly fifteen hours to give me the deed to his lands or the girl's dead. If he sends anyone to retrieve her... well, let's just say that the situation won't be nice." There was silence for a few moments before the man chuckled. "I'd like to see you try. Now you're just wasting time, guardian."

"Krad?" Kagome gasped and the man turned to look at her with his excited crimson eyes.

"I'd hurry and decide what to do before time runs out and your ward is killed." Before the person on the other end could comment, the man snapped his cell phone shut and slid it into his pocket. His long, black, wavy hair billowed behind him as he walked to Kagome's side, smiling.

"Hello there, dear. Did you sleep well?"

The teenage girl glared.

"What do you think, moron?" she snapped.

"Well aren't you a fiery one."

Kagome spit at him, the saliva connecting with his cheek.

"Now, that wasn't very nice" he joked as he wiped the spit off. "I'd hate to have to kill you before the deed arrives, little girl."

"I'd like to see you try and kill me, you piece of shit."

The man's eyes lit up even more with amusement.

"Stubborn little brat, aren't you?" he laughed, his voice echoing off the walls and chilling her to the core. The scores of men under his command laughed along with him. "I wonder how they'd feel if they knew that I, Naraku, broke you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome grunted when he picked up her bound form and threw her onto a couch in the back of the room. "And what does your name have to do with this?"

"You've never heard of me before? That's a shame..." Naraku sighed, straddling her waist. "As to your first question, just because I said I wouldn't kill you doesn't mean I won't do... other things" he hinted and Kagome paled.

"No..." she breathed before struggling under the weight of his hands. "No! Krad!"

"He's not coming, dear."

Kagome ignored him and kicked her legs, hoping to hit him where it hurt the most.

"Krad!" she screamed. "_Krad!_"

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill_

Molten gold eyes stared at the old warehouse, debating on his course of action. He had called his boss and told him of the situation. Backup would come shortly, but he wasn't sure if he could wait that long. He impatiently tapped his fingers against the dashboard before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Don't tell me you're going in there alone" Daisuke said from the passenger seat, "it's suicidal."

"If you're so worried about me then get Dark to come along."

As if that was what the thief was waiting for, the boy's body began to change. Crimson hair and eyes darkened and turned violet while the rest of the boy's features matured. His eyes sharpened and his face thinned and lengthened. The mass of hair atop his head flattened and the wild tresses were tamed. When the transformation was complete, Dark stared eagerly into Krad's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? It's been a while since I've had a heist like this."

"You're not a thief for now. You're a bodyguard, just like me. If Kagome-sama gets hurt while under you care I will personally seek retribution."

Dark rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be shown the ropes. I know what I need to do."

"Then get moving, thief" Krad commanded, stepping out of the car and sneaking into the abandoned building.

"But you just said that I wasn't a thief" the dark haired male grumbled, following after the blonde. He never paid much attention to it before, but now that he wasn't worrying over how the man would pummel him he noticed that Krad's hair was extremely long. It was pulled back in a faded green ribbon that did anything but blend with his black suit. His hair practically reached the back of his knees.

"Do you ever cut your hair?" Dark asked, confused, and Krad glanced back at him.

"Kagome-sama doesn't want me to cut it."

"And you actually listened to her?"

Krad's eyes, surprisingly, softened and Dark immediately understood.

"You love her. That's why you always want to be with her, why you never quit your job, why you" Dark hesitated "beat me up."

"We'll talk about it later, thief. For now, focus on the mission at hand."

"Well, I like her too."

"Focus!" Krad snarled and Dark smirked that damned smug smirk of his.

"Yes sir."

They continued to infiltrate the warehouse before coming to the last room they hadn't explored. There was a large amount of cheering and laughing from within. And muffled screams. Then, the tearing of cloth.

"Ah! You bitch!" an angered voice shouted and everything fell silent.

Not being able to control his worry, Krad charged into the room and punched the first person in sight in the back of his head, knocking him out. All eyes were on him and he pulled out a gun, shooting at all the thugs, aiming to kill. The first one to go down was the man on top of Kagome, a large piece of her shirt in his hand.

Dark whistled from behind him before joining the fray. He grabbed a man and was about to punch him when Krad interrupted his movement.

"Get Kagome out of here" Krad commanded and Dark pouted at losing his chance to fight before nodding. he made sure to break the man's nose, anyway.

"Krad?" Kagome breathed, gazing at the blonde and feeling happiness swell in her chest, and then to the violet-eyed man freeing her from the ropes that bound her. The gunshots stopped and she heard Krad swear under his breath. Eyes searching frantically for him in the mob of men, she found him smacking a man's temple with the butt of his unloaded handgun before chucking it at another man. The gun hit the man's head forehead and knocked the unsuspecting thug out.

"Hurry" Dark whispered, taking her wrist and running with her out of the warehouse as fast as they could run.

Naraku painfully opened his eyes to see Dark fleeing with Kagome in hand and stumbled to his feet, drawing a blade out of it's sheath. Blood ran down his chest, as he was the first person that had fallen under the guardian's bullets. He chased after the pair, limping and face scrunched up in pain and determination. Krad felt terror grip his heart when he saw.

The young male grabbed the bottom crate of a tall stack and yanked it as hard as he could, throwing it at the gang and racing toward Kagome. The stack of crates fell, blocking the men's path. If they wanted to follow him they would have to either remove the crates or climb over them.

"Dark!" Krad shouted and the thief skidded to a halt, shoving Kagome behind him, ready to fight the armed Naraku. "Run! Carry her if you have to!"

Dark's eyes squinted in confusion before he nodded. Right when he was about to pick Kagome up the sound of a blade meeting flesh and a grunt of pain echoed in the deserted corridor.

_And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

"No!" Kagome cried, covering her mouth with her hands as tears pricked the back of her eyes. "No!"

Dark slowly turned around to see Krad holding onto Naraku. The bodyguard's form trembled with pain as he struggled to stay on his feet. He took in a rapid, pained gasps through his gritted teeth before coughing. Blood dripped to the ground at his feet. Naraku tried to withdraw his blade but Krad grabbed his wrist, keeping the knife inside of him in order to give Kagome and Dark as much time to escape as possible. His body jerked with Naraku's efforts to free the blade. He could feel his blood spilling over his fingers and Naraku's hands.

Naraku growled in annoyance and yanked with all his strength. Krad grunted as he fought to keep the weapon lodged within him, but he could feel the blood running between his fingers and making his grip slippery. He gazed over his shoulder with his glossy eyes at Dark and Kagome while he still had the strength.

Blood dribbled from his lips as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. The gold began to fade to blue, the blonde paling and shortening.

"Run" he whispered to Kagome, letting his ward see his smile for the first and last time.

She couldn't.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she was dragged away, a blindfold placed over her wide, horrified eyes. Dark dragged her struggling, screaming form to the exit of the building, through the empty lot, and nudged her into Krad's silver Lexus.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he took the blindfold off of her. "Let me go! I need to see Krad! Let me-"

"You don't need to go back and see what happened" Dark argued, wanting to protect her eyes from the gory mess her guardian probably was now.

Not knowing what else she could do, she cried.

"Please..." she begged, grabbing onto Dark's sleeve, but he continued to deny her her wishes.

"I can't. I told him I'd take care of you."

"I don't care! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she sobbed. "It wasn't-"

"I know."

"I... I didn't want this to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I know..."

"I never got to say-"

"Stop" Dark muttered, shutting his eyes and looking away. "Please, don't say it..." He didn't want to know that she loved the blonde, didn't want to hear that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I need to see him!" she pleaded, "Let me see him! I-"

"I _can't_ Kagome!"

"_I love him!_"

"I know! I know you love him!" Dark shouted, gazing at her with saddened eyes. "I know you love him..."

"I never got to tell him..." she whimpered, "I never..."

A hand rested on Dark's shoulder and he spun around to see a man in a tux.

"We can take her back, now."

When had reinforcements arrived?

"Did Krad-"

The man shook his head.

"Didn't make it."

Dark lowered his head in shame, and was forced to listen as Kagome screamed and sobbed in the car behind him.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Kagome gazed at a white, marble tombstone, Dark beside her. "Hikari Satoshi" would have been all it said if not for the small "Krad" written beneath it.

"It's time to go to school, Kagome" Dark informed

Kagome gently set a bouquet of red roses next to the tomb before nodding, her gaze melancholy.

"Let's go" she muttered, voice choked and strained. Together, they walked to a motorcycle parked at the graveyard entrance. They got in without a word and Dark was about to start the bike when Kagome reached up and began to fiddle with his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Your hair was getting long, so I decided to tie it back for you."

She held up the remains of a faded green ribbon and Dark smiled.

"I know you're not Krad. I won't be disillusioned, so don't worry. I just think it would be better to put it to use than throw it in the trash" she commented. There was silence as Dark turned the engine on.

"You like long hair, right?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding.

"I think I'll grow mine out."

"You know, he said the exact same thing when he found out."

"I'm not him."

The motorcycle began to move, slowly gaining speed. Kagome's eyes stayed on the gravestone as it slowly faded from view.

"I know" she said when she couldn't see it anymore and snaked her arms around Dark's waist.

"Good."

For the first time in weeks, a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_The End_


	11. Hitsugaya: Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or the song Concrete Angel. They each belong to their proper copyright owners and authors.

**Concrete Angel**

Hitsugaya x Kagome (Bleach x IY)

Firefox369

One-shot dedicated to L'Amant de Minuit de Gaara

Teal eyes watched as a lithe, feminine figure walked down the busy street. The girl held a small, packed bento as if it were her lifeline, and her sapphire irises were filled with distrust and weariness. A violet bruise was beginning to form on her upper arm, stubbornly showing through the make up she applied.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you can't continue to sneak into the human world. If Soul Society catches you sneaking off-"

"Who cares? There's something of more importance at the moment."

His partner followed his gaze and the brunette pouted when she saw the human female. "I can't believe you've fallen for her. Her breasts aren't nearly as great as mine!"

"Go back to Soul Society, Hinamori" the male sighed, eyes narrowing when he saw the female of his affections stumble over a curb.

"She's a ditz, too." The white-haired captain did not dignify his lieutenant with a response. "Fine, I'll go on ahead."

As the female lieutenant walked down the street, catching the gaze of any male that happened to pass by her, Hitsugaya went in the opposite direction and followed the girl down. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he was stalking the girl, but he stubbornly rejected the term. 'Spying' was a word that he preferred. With the kimono, haori and hakama coming back into style in the human world, his current state of dress was only slightly strange at best, but his hair and eyes attracted the attention of many.

"Would you stop following me?" the girl suddenly shouted, spinning around and glaring at the captain. He blinked, hiding his surprise behind a mask of indifference.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, onna" he responded.

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about you stalker pervert!"

He snorted.

"You've been trailing me ever since you saw me walk past the WacDonalds!"

Hitsugaya grudgingly crossed his arms. He had to give her that one.

"Ugh! You males are so insufferable! Leave me alone!"

"I was not stalking you, onna."

"Oh, go to hell!" the girl shouted, fuming. The nerve of the kid! Shouldn't he be on his merry way to some middle school or something? Noooo, he spent his time stalking her to her own school and watching her every step of the way! Wait a minute... "Don't you have some school to attend?" she asked, innocent curiosity lighting her eyes.

_School? _the captain mused before raising his head in defiance. "I graduated years ago."

The girl 'hmph'd before whirling around and starting to walk away. If the little brat wanted to be a little brat, so be it. Her classes were going to start soon, anyway. She didn't have time to stand around and entertain some random, teal-eyed albino freak that happened to be stalking her down the street.

"Toshiro" the boy suddenly stated and she turned to face him, confused.

"Eh?"

"My name."

"Oh."

"It is customary to give one's own name before asking for the other's, is it not?"

The girl flushed with embarrassment as she realized what he wanted. A name wouldn't hurt, right? After all, she'd dealt with much worse in her life. Besides, they were strictly on a first name basis. There must be plenty of girls in Japan with her first name, what with the humongous population.

"Kagome."

"Kagome" he tested before glancing at her arm. "I suggest putting more effort into hiding your bruises."

"Eh?" the girl looked down and paled. There was a huge, purple bruise on her arm in the shape of a large, heavy hand. When she looked up to thank the boy for informing her, he was gone. It was as if the crowd of people had swallowed him up, spiky white hair and all. "Weird..."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Kagome opened her locker as she took off her shoes and reached inside for the shoes that were required with the school uniform, but paused when her hands touched the cold bottom of the metal locker. Slowly, she stood up straight and gazed into the metal compartment to find her shoes missing. Dread filled her gut as she slipped her shoes back on and closed the locker with a click. It seemed that it was one of _those_ school days.

She walked through the hallway with her head held high, her eyes and expression not betraying the fear bubbling and fluttering in her stomach. She would not give her classmates the joy of seeing her hurt and saddened. No, the teenage girl was much too stubborn for that.

"Kagome!" a chorus of voices called and the girl turned to see her friends running toward her. A genuine smile lightened her face and she waved. "We found your shoes!"

Kagome watched as one of her friends, Eri, pulled out the required footwear from her bag and held them out to her. Her shoulder-length black hair brushed against the nape of her neck as she searched her pack.

"Thank you" Kagome laughed, accepting the shoes and putting them on, replacing the shoes that she wore outside of school. "I have no idea what I'd do without you guys."

"Well, you'd be dead, of course!" another friend, Yuka, teased, immediately hesitating once she realized the words that came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands and jumped with guilt, her short hair bobbing with her movements. "Oh... I didn't mean it like that, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged it off, knowing that her friends never meant any of their jokes involving death. They were careless at times and accidentally let some jokes slip, but they constantly made up for it with their undying friendship and loyalty. She was truly lucky, the young woman decided, that she had such amazing friends that stuck by her side. Even when they found out about her situation at home, they continued to stay by her side and constantly supported her in the most difficult of times.

"Oh! We saw you with a cute guy before you walked into school. Who was he?" her last friend, Ayumi, inquired.

"I don't know, some freaky middle-school kid, I think. He was kind of short to be in high school."

"He was really adorable, though he really needs to wipe that scowl off his face" Eri commented and Ayumi and Yuka nodded in agreement.

"I think that expression is permanent, though. Did you get a good look at him? Even his smirk was a scowl!" Ayumi added, clearly disapproving of the boy. The three girls looked at each other before looking at Kagome. They looked back at each other and nodded in some unanimous agreement.

"That boy is unfit for Kagome!" they cried, their actions and words synchronized down to the final, affirmative nod. Kagome laughed, holding up her hands in a pathetic attempt at a barrier.

"I never said I liked the kid."

"But you were talking to him, and you never talk to boys!" Yuka argued. The other two chimed in with an "Uh huh!"

"I was yelling at him, there's a difference, you know" Kagome laughed and her friends pouted. Eventually, each unenthusiastically made noises of defeat.

"But, no matter what, we don't approve of him!" Ayumi stated.

"I don't approve of him either, so you guys have nothing to worry about."

"We much prefer Hojo" Eri sighed dreamily. Kagome had to keep herself from heaving at the name. Of all the boys her friends had to become infatuated with, why did it have to be Hojo?

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"Bye, Kagome! We'll see you tomorrow!" Eri shouted as she left the school with Yuka and Ayumi. Kagome waved, shouting a "Goodbye" of her own. She turned back to her locker and changed her shoes before walking to the school entrance and opening the glass doors to the scent of rain.

"You're going to get soaked."

Kagome screamed at the sudden voice and whirled around to face the source. She could have sworn she was the last student in the building! Sapphire eyes clashed with teal, the white of the kid's hair not escaping her gaze.

"W-what the hell _are_ you?" she demanded, taking a step back.

"It's going to rain."

"Listen... Tisho, was it?"

"Toshiro" he corrected, biting back the urge to pummel the girl.

"Whatever. Listen up, kid. I don't care _who_ you think you are, but you can't just go around stalking girls on a whim. You're going to get sent to prison or some juvenile camp if you keep this up."

"You should hurry. You're father is waiting. I'm sure he won't be happy if you keep him waiting any longer."

Kagome tensed, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know about my father?"

The boy's gaze remained passive, his eyes emotionless as he stared at her. A chill ran down Kagome's spine and she began to step backwards before turning and racing down the street. Hitsugaya watched as she ran, a strange feeling clenching his heart and prickling his stomach. He felt as if he had just condemned the girl to her death, but that would work out in his favor, wouldn't it? He wouldn't have to sneak off to the human world to visit her anymore, and she would be with him in Soul Society. Albeit, she would be in Rukongai, but it was much easier, and more approved of, to run to Rukongai than the human world.

But sending a girl to her death was like murdering her, wasn't it? Wouldn't his actions lower him to the same level as the very hollows he despised and destroyed? The captain dispelled the thought from his mind. He was not a murderer, and he did not 'kill' things for fun. 'Killing' was his job, a duty that could not be ignored, and even then, he only helped the haunted souls pass on to Soul Society. So then, he was saving people, wasn't he?

A drop of rain splattered on the ground, bringing Hitsugaya out of his musings. The young captain raised his head to gaze at the cloudy sky, then lowered his stare to look in the direction of Kagome's home. If he was fast enough, he might be able to save her from death just this once. Though, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his temper under control. By saving her life, he may very well end up taking her father's. He could already imagine her stunned face, down to the very terror in her eyes if they locked with his own. Would he be able to handle staring into that fear for the rest of his life? Would he be able to go on, knowing that he was the cause of her terror? Would he be able to go on, knowing she had walked to her death and that he hadn't made an effort to prevent it? The questions he had were overwhelming; his torn state was something he had never experienced before with such stunning clarity.

The prodigy's mind running off on a tangent, he almost wished that his lieutenant was with him so she could spout some random, wise advice.

After a few moments he finally reached his decision and ran after Kagome as fast as he could. He was little more than a blur as he ran, but ignored the damage that may have been dealt in his wake. The captain had a damsel to save.

Somewhere in Soul Society, Hinamori sighed. If the captain hadn't returned in half a day, she knew what he was doing. As cold as he seemed on the outside, his heart was actually quite kind. Considering he had fallen for a human girl with an abusive father, the female lieutenant could only imagine the various scenarios. None of them were very appealing, but she trusted her captain to make the right choice. She rolled her eyes.

He most likely would not be returning any time soon.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Stupid child!" Kagome heard her father shout as she ascended the steps, followed be a loud crash. She winced terrified of what he would do to her in his drunken stupor. He had never been this angry before. "I told you to come back right after school! You were half an hour late bitch!"

There was the sound of shattering glass and a grunt of pain.

"Scream, you damned whore. Scream, why don't you?"

She reached the top of the steps to see the door wide open and a small splatter of blood on the wooden planks within. Alarmed, the girl hurried into the house, forgetting to take off her shoes, and raced into the room where she could hear her father's loud swears and the crashes of furniture against flesh. She skidded to a halt at the doorway and quickly hid herself. Peeking from her hiding spot, her eyes were met with a sight too gruesome for her stomach to handle. Blood was splattered all over. It dripped down the walls, seeped through the cracks of the hardwood floor, and stained the couch. Shards of pottery and splinters of wood decorated the floor, glittering ominously in the dim light of the shaded windows.

"Bitch" her father sneered and she dared to move a little further out of her hiding spot to watch as her father kicked a bloodied heap. The lump of cloth coughed and shifted to reveal a head of white. Kagome froze, watching as the boy she met earlier that day opened his haunting, teal eyes and pinned her down with his gaze, daring her to step forward and accept her punishment. His white hair was stained red in some parts, the little white of his clothing dyed crimson with his blood. A small line of his life's essence trickled out of his open mouth. She could see his clenched teeth, also darkened by the blood that sifted through. There was a sword on his back, she noticed, and it was glowing.

Toshiro breathed a harsh 'no' and the aquamarine glow faded.

Her father kicked the boy one last time before spitting on the kid's face and walking away. The captain grunted as the foot collided with his face, slamming his head against the floor and nearly knocking him unconscious. He seriously regretted taking the girl's place now. He wasn't even sure if he truly liked her!

"No good brat" the girl's father hissed, sneering as he watched the boy pant in a pool of his own blood. And then the man was gone leaving only the injured young man and the panicking daughter. When she was sure that her father was gone, Kagome raced out of her hiding spot and dropped to her knees beside Hitsugaya. She could feel the blood through her dress, could feel it sliding against her knees, but ignored it to instead look over the extent of the damage.

"You owe me, onna" the boy panted through gritted teeth and Kagome smiled bitterly.

"I do, don't I? Hold on, I'll call for an ambulance."

"No" he breathed as Kagome picked up the phone. Her hand was trembling, despite how hard she tried to stay calm. She was terrified for the boy, and didn't know what to do for him. She knew she should call the hospital, demand an ambulance and watch as they came and wheeled him off to safety, but she couldn't bring herself to dial three simple numbers. Not after he said 'no.' Instead, Kagome dialed a different number, one she called all the time.

"Hello, this is Eri!" the girl on the other end chirped.

"It's Kagome." Her voice was shaky, as if she were trying to hold back tears. She was.

Eri fell silent for a few moments. "I'll meet you in the well house. Take care of yourself as well as you can before I get there. I'll-"

"It's no me who's injured, Eri."

"Don't tell me your dad hurt himself while he was drunk. There's no way I'm going to help bring that man up to health. Let him die for all I care!"

"It's the boy."

"What boy?" Eri demanded, excitement in her voice. Kagome could just imagine Eri grabbing the top of a chair to keep herself from hopping up and down like a child on a sugar high.

"My dad beat him up, Eri! I don't know what to do! He won't let me call an ambulance, and-"

"Okay, Kagome. Try to calm yourself down. I'll get Yuka and Ayumi and we'll meet you in the well house as soon as we can. Try not to get yourself caught on your way out."

"Thanks Eri" Kagome whispered, thanking Kami-sama for her wonderful friends.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye." A click sounded and Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she set down the receiver. She faced the injured male and glanced over his injuries. Hitsugaya grunted as he shifted to his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. His vision blurred, but he didn't let it bother him.

"Toshiro, you shouldn't be standing!" Kagome hissed, hurrying to his side and gently slinging his arm over her shoulder for support. "Idiot boy!"

"I'll be fine" he growled, "Where's this 'well house' that you were talking about?"

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Kagome watched as Toshiro removed the various layers of his haori. His face continued to hold the mask of indifference, but she could see the movements of his jaw as he clenched and unclenched his teeth, and could see the small beads of perspiration lining his forehead.

"Do you want help?"

The captain glanced at her as he gingerly slid his arm out of the sleeve of his outer haori. It hurt, yes, but he had lived through much worse. Though... he glanced at the large shard of ceramics he had ripped out of his shoulder earlier, a little help would be appreciated. He didn't voice his thoughts out loud, but Kagome caught the slight shift of eyes and smiled, happy that she could do something to help the boy that saved her life.

"Here." She stepped forward and motioned for him to relax. He did, watching curiously as she bent over him and grabbed the tail of his innermost piece of clothing, tugging it upward and over his head.

"What are you doing, onna?" he questioned.

"My name is Kagome. Use it" she replied. The clothing was a loose fit, and she was glad to see that the layers easily slipped over his head and pooled in his lap. The silky cloth slid down his arms, stopping at his wrists. "There."

"That was..." he trailed off, not quite sure of what word was accurate to describe what had just happened.

"Painless?" Kagome offered and Hitsugaya nodded.

The door to the well house slid open and her three friends came crashing in, medical supplies galore. The two original occupants watched as the three girls set up enough supplies to run a hospital for a year. They ran back and forth, emptying their bags and transforming the ancient well house into a hospital room.

"I really don't think this much was necessary..." Kagome commented and the girls turned to look at her, an evil glint in their eyes. She shrunk back, laughing nervously. "Alright, go on ahead..."

Once they finished, they sat down beside Hitsugaya and looked him over. They occasionally nodded and scowled at each other in a silent conversation before they clapped their hands together and sighed.

"Right, then! Let's get started" Yuka suggested, grabbing a thermos of warm water and a large mixing bowl. Ayumi supplied the towel, while Eri began to unwrap the packaged bandages.

"This is so awkward when it's not you" Eri whined to Kagome and Kagome giggled.

"I can clean my own wounds" Hitsugaya argued when Ayumi began to dab at the bloody cuts and scrapes. "I've been in many situations worse than this."

Ayumi decidedly ignored him and continued with her work. Not wanting to anger the girl of his affections, Hitsugaya sat still and glared at the wall as her friends tended to him. Human females were so stubborn. No, all females were so stubborn. He had a hard time believing that he actually liked one.

"You've got really weird eyes. Like Kagome's, but greener" Yuka commented. "There's a ring of blue right around your pupil, it's really cool."

Hitsugaya snorted. He didn't want to get involved with the girls about the color of his eyes. He was pretty sure he knew what color his eyes were, and didn't need the help of some random females to tell him something he already knew. Kagome looked up and scrutinized his eyes, deep in thought. She sat still for a few moments before standing and walking toward him. When she was a few feet away, she bowed at her waist and knelt down so far that her face was only a few inches away from his. The proximity was something he wasn't accustomed to, but Hitsugaya found that he didn't particularly dislike it.

"They're not contacts" she finally said, straightening her back and turning to address Eri. The door slid open behind Eri and time seemed to stand still as Kagome's father walked in, confusion in his dazed and drunken eyes.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Run, Eri!" Kagome shouted, tackling her father to the ground and trying to hold him down as her friends raced out of the small building and to the shrine steps. They stopped at the steps, looking back at Kagome as her father easily overpowered her and threw her to the ground.

"Bitch! Having a little party in there, were you?" the man snarled, raising his hand to slap the girl when he was suddenly knocked off and shoved into the well house wall. The wood splintered slightly with the impact, but neither the attacker nor the protector seemed to care. All girls watched as Hitsugaya lifted Kagome's father by his neck, pinning him against the wood. A look of murder was in his eyes.

"Attack her" he sneered.

"T-Toshiro, put him down" Kagome stammered. Ice began to spread across the boy's back, growing and expanding, and the air seemed to chill. "Toshiro!"

Blood dripped down his chest as he tightened his grip around the man's throat. The expanse of ice continued to grow, splitting into three parts and forming freezing wings and a lashing tail. "I dare you to attack her, bastard."

A hand grasped his forearm and he glanced over to see who dared to distract him.

"They will not be happy if they found out you killed a man, Captain. Control your temper."

"Why are you here, Hinamori?"

"You're scaring them."

Hitsugaya looked back to see Kagome staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Her legs shook as she watched the ice on his back continue to grow and lick hungrily at the moisture in the air.

"Let the man go, Captain Hitsugaya. You know we're not supposed to interfere with their affairs."

The white-haired male released the man's throat, releasing the moisture in his wings and tail back into the atmosphere. The very air seemed to glitter as the ice shattered and dispersed. Planning on making amends with the traumatized girl, he walked to her and reached out of grace her hand with his fingertips. She flinched and stepped back, tripping over a loose tile and falling over.

"Kagome" he said, tasting the name on his lips once more. The girl watched as his hand reached out again.

"Don't you dare touch her, you freak!" Yuka shouted, but she didn't dare move closer to the male. Her words made him hesitate, but his hand eventually came down on Kagome's head in a gentle caress.

"Sorry" he apologized, holding a lock of her long, wavy hair and feeling it slip through his fingers. It felt like he was holding water. Bitterly, he realized that she was water. She was something he could not manipulate without freezing. He could not have her without destroying. "Retrieve Hyorinmaru, Hinamori" he suddenly commanded, his voice taking a tone that Kagome had never heard before. "We're leaving."

"Aye aye, Cap'n" the brunette teased, mock saluting and charging into the well house. She returned a moment later with the sword in hand. "Sure you don't want to finish looking at your wounds?"

"I've overextended my welcome as it is. We're leaving."

Kagome felt his fingers brush, feather light, against her cheeks, a butterfly kiss against her fragile skin, before he took his sword from the woman and slung it around his shoulder. They walked past her three friends. The two foreign people walked down the steps, and then they were gone.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Hitsugaya watched from the boughs of the large tree on the shrine grounds later that night as Kagome was knocked to the ground. Blood ran from her forehead, joining his own blood on the wooden planks of the living room. Her father's yelling was deafening as he screamed and shouted. It took much of his effort to stay where he was perched. He had interfered with the humans' lives enough for one day, and was sure that he would be on probation for a long while.

"To..." the girl whispered as her father finished and left the room. "Toshiro..."

She seemed to be staring at him through the window. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. Even though she was beaten and bloody, her smile was still gorgeous. That night, her father returned many times, beating her further and further, until there was no chance of her being able to return.

That night, Hitsugaya watched his love die for the first time before his very eyes, and could not bring himself to save her.

Her soul drifted apart from her body, and Hitsugaya finally jumped off of his perch. Kagome stood where she was as the Soul Reaper walked through the wall of her shrine house and stopped in front of her. They were silent for a long time, neither of them quite sure what to say.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" the girl finally sighed, grinning at the aloof captain.

"I need to send you on. You can't stay here" he said, ignoring her question. "It wouldn't be wise for you to stay here any longer."

"So you're the Reaper. A shinigami." She laughed. "That would explain the weird features and powers."

"I'm a Soul Reaper. My job is to send the souls of the dead to Soul Society."

"Is this 'Soul Society' like the afterlife?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, am I going to Heaven or Hell?" Hitsugaya didn't reply, and Kagome laughed again. "Guess I'll find out when I get there."

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and motioned to the hilt to show that he did not intend to chop her head off. She nodded and shut her eyes, waiting expectantly for whatever was coming. What she wasn't expecting, however, was the pressure of soft lips on lips. The kiss was only for a moment, but it left Kagome flushed with embarrassment. When she opened her eyes for answers, she giggled.

The captain's face was as expressionless as he could make it, but he couldn't help the slight blush powdering his cheeks. His scowl had softened into a small pout as he looked away.

"Wait for me. I'll be looking for you in Rukongai" he mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Wait for me, stupid girl" he repeated and Kagome grinned.

"Kagome. My name is Ka-go-me, stupid boy" she retorted and she flinched when Hitsugaya suddenly tapped her forehead with the tip of his katana hilt. Light flooded the girl's vision, and she felt herself becoming lighter. Her body began to fade as it was sucked deeper and deeper into the light.

"I'll be looking for you, Kagome" he told her again. Her smile widened.

"I'll be waiting for you, Toshiro" she promised. Her words echoed off the walls of the house as she disappeared, the light fading along with her.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_


	12. Kyo: Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Fruits Basket. The characters I use are simply for my own amusement, and I do not plan on publishing or taking credit for any of their unique personalities and traits.

Take on the Present

Kagome x Kyo (Inuyasha x Fruits Basket/Furuba)

firefox369

one-shot dedicated to x-moonsurfer-x

I always thought Tohru and I would stay together for eternity. She was the light to my darkness, the source of my strength and the will to my power. After everything we'd been through together, I never thought that she would leave my side. She survived an encounter with my "cat" form, years in an entirely male household, and a plummet down a cliff in a mudslide. Once I saw her come out of all of that in one piece, it never occurred to me that she might not be invincible. We both worked with all our might and got into the same college, too. We moved to Tokyo, got an apartment together... everything should have been perfect.

Fate was not on our side.

A car shattered her body the day after we became engaged. She tried to save someone from getting run over, but she didn't knock the person out of the way in time and both of them were hit.

A drunk driver suffocated the light I worked so tirelessly to capture, and my world instantly collapsed into the shadowy grasp of darkness again. This time, though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to escape from the prison of my depression. Why would I? The only person I ever truly made an effort for was buried six feet under. So, just like that, I gave up.

-----

_"Hey, salmon-head, you'll fall if you stand up there for much longer." _

Those were the words that broke him out of his silent reverie. He was standing on the railing of the roof of Tokyo tower, balancing carelessly on a single metal pole. He liked to shut his crimson eyes in the face of the breeze, and liked to feel the wind gently comb through his orange hair.

"Hey, you listening to me?"

The man decided to ignore her, and took a deep whiff of the polluted Tokyo air. He would always come up to this place whenever the walls of his apartment seemed to loom over him and suffocate him in a noose of despair. Even though the air wasn't clean, it felt like heaven to his starving lungs.

"Are you a statue or something? Or maybe you're one of those people I pay to make move. Is that what you are? Here's ten thousand yen, now get off the damned railing."

He continued to ignore her.

"Hey! Asshole! I'm going to push you off if you don't move! You're blocking my view!"

A small tick formed on his brow. The stupid girl was getting in the way of his modified meditation!

"Then push me, stupid onna" he growled, crossing his arms and taking another deep breath. Now that the curse was gone, he was much more welcoming to the female body. He still hated being touched by them, though.

"Invincible Kyo, acting just as asinine as always" another voice sighed. The tick on his brow grew bigger, and the man clenched his teeth in annoyance. He always hated that damned rat. "Just waiting to get shoved off the top of Tokyo tower."

"Not like anyone ever does" Kyo snorted, cracking his eyes open and staring into the crimson sunset. "Everyone's too sissy to knock me off. Besides, I'm not scared of death."

"Then don't mind if I do" the first voice chirped. For some reason, the carefree tone had an underlying hint of evil that made a shiver run down Kyo's spine. He felt a pair of small hands press against the back of his legs. Suddenly, even though he hadn't moved his body, the wind was whipping through his hair much faster and he was staring straight at the ground kami-sama knows how many floors below. The girl actually shoved him off the top of Tokyo tower!

With his catlike reflexes, Kyo twisted his body around and grasped the railing before easily hoisting his body up and hopping onto the roof's solid cement ground.

"You bitch!" he shouted pointing at the girl who _dared_ to almost kill him. Sure, he used to be the cat of the zodiac, but that didn't mean that had nine lives! He was human, just like every other sane person of the world! "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of dying" the girl stated, quirking an eyebrow. She was surprisingly beautiful, with pale skin and dark hair. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire, and her body was slim and muscled.

"I'm not" Kyo argued, huffing and glaring a hole through her forehead.

"Then why did you grab onto the railing? Usually people want to live if they don't want to drop a few stories and splatter on the ground like bloody paint."

"Reflex." Kyo felt the word slip out of his mouth before he could comprehend what he was saying. At least it was a somewhat reasonable excuse. The girl crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. How stupid could this guy get? Considering Yuki held the kid in high regard, she thought that this "Kyo" character would be a little more... intelligent. No, that wasn't the word she was looking for. She could see the intelligence that lay dormant behind his crimson eyes (_If only he would use it_, her mind sighed).

The girl glanced at Yuki with a look of skepticism. Yuki elegantly shrugged. She found herself growing jealous over how the gray-haired male could make such a nonchalant gesture look so graceful and sophisticated. He reminded her of Sesshoumaru in that sense. Thankfully, he didn't have that "I am greater than thou" attitude. Much.

"You're actually related to this moron?" she interrogated, pointing at the orange-headed boy and snorting in distaste. "Man, I feel sorry for you, Yuki."

"Thanks Kagome" Yuki drawled, smiling fondly at the former feline avatar. Even though he still hated Kyo with the vast majority of his soul, he could still feel a bit of admiration for him. The cat was stronger emotionally than he pretended to be.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kyo bristled. Kagome grinned.

"Why, whatever you think it means Salmon-head. Come on, Yuki brought me here to cheer you up."

Kyo's eyes darkened in frustration and annoyance, both of which were aimed at that damned rat. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, you stupid-"

_Bam!_

All of a sudden, Kyo found himself slammed against the ground with a foot crushing down painfully on his chest. The Prince still had some bite in him, yet. Kyo opened his eyes to glare, but felt his face scrunch up in confusion instead. Yuki didn't have blue eyes. And he never looked _that much_ like a girl.

"Get your foot off 'o me, girl" he hissed, but Kagome found that the small warning reminded her more of a slightly threatening kitty than an actual, pissed off human. Maybe it was because she could sense the remnants of the zodiac curse floating around his body.

"Look, Kyo, Yuki brought me here up to the top of Tokyo tower for a reason, and I don't intend to leave until I've finished what I've promised to do. Now, you can either come with me peacefully, or you can let me knock you out and drag you around town all day."

"Did Yuki force you on a date or something? Is going out with me some sort of prerequisite to going out with him?" Kyo snapped, grabbing her ankle and yanking her off her feet. Their positions were switched easily enough, but Kyo found himself even more confused when the girl didn't look even minutely nervous. His hand was wrapped around her throat, and he could kill her in a moment if he decided to twist his wrist.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in dating Yuki. I'm doing this all of my own accord. No strings attached."

"Why?" he inquired, truly curious. Considering how he acted toward her earlier, why would she still want to help him? He was a moron, a jackass, a _pariah_.

She calmly replied with the last word he wanted to hear.

"Tohru."

And he felt his hands tightening around her neck on their own. He could hear someone shouting at him, could see Kagome's face contort with pain, but he couldn't stop. Then, she smiled at him as if _she_ understood. Anger bubbled beneath the surface of his skin and overflowed like water crashing through a dam. How could she understand him? How could she know the pain he felt? How could she _possibly _identify with his despair? He loved Tohru! He _loved_ her. His vision blurred.

A trembling hand wiped at the slow trail of tears coursing down his cheek, snapping him back to reality.

"If it will help you get rid of your pain, then kill me" the girl rasped underneath the pressure of his large hands. Kyo glanced at the hand that graced his cheek and followed it to a small wrist, which then led up an arm that eventually connected to Kagome's body. He was suffocating her. He was killing a person completely unrelated to his situation.

Kyo immediately released her and shut his eyes, desperately hoping that the small movement would hide the remaining tears. It had the opposite effect.

"Yuki, why don't you get some water for him? I think Kyo deserves a proper explanation as to why I'm here" Kagome suggested. Yuki nodded silently and exited off the roof with uncanny stealth. Kyo didn't move. "You really are pathetic, you know that? Just because the girl you love gets into a car crash doesn't mean that you can disregard everything else in your life. You should know what I'm talking about, considering you sit on the top of this godforsaken building doing nothing all day."

"Why are you here?" Kyo murmured, roughly wiping away the last of his tears with the back of his sleeve. If all Kagome was going to do was criticize him, he would take it like a demonic cat. Man. Cat man.

"I've told you already; Yuki brought me here to cheer up your sorry little ass" Kagome said, accenting the sentence with a flick to his forehead. Kyo flinched and rubbed the targeted area with chagrin.

"I don't need your goddamn help."

"Really? Judging from your little stunt earlier, I beg to differ. Your sadness is driving you to the point that you would almost _murder_ me. I don't know about you, but that's seems like a huge billboard with flashing neon lights that says 'Help me, Kagome! Help me!' to me."

"You're just filled with sarcasm and sass, aren't you?" Kyo grumbled, watching as the blue-eyed girl slipped out of his reach and sat down. A dark purple bruise was beginning to form around the fragile slope of her neck.

"Considering you're the cat, I would have thought that you'd have a bit more frisk to you" she retorted.

"Frisk? What creepy quote book have _you_ been reading?"

"Ah, here comes the cattiness" Kagome sighed, shutting her eyes and taking the moment in. Kyo blanched at her actions, not missing the joyful smirk on her face. Something was seriously wrong with the lady.

"Didn't you have something to explain to me?"

"Oh that? I don't feel like saying it anymore. You've cheered up a bit, so there's no reason for you to know anymore" she commented, snapping her eyes open and picking at her nails.

Kyo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Kagome blinked innocently. "Of course I'm serious. If you're happy enough to argue, then I have no reason to tell you a story. Surely you weren't thinking that I would tell you regardless of the outcome?"

"That's what normal people do!" the man cried.

"Neither of us would be considered a normal person, Kyo."

"That's what you think."

"Normal people don't go choking innocent little women like me" she sang, pointing at her darkening throat. He glowered and clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. Was there no way for him to win?

"Ah, screw you!" Kyo growled, hopping to his feet and stomping toward the exit.

"Feel free to join me here again. I'll be here everyday at seven o'clock!" Kagome called after him, waving her hand wildly. "Bye! It was nice to meet you!"

Yuki opened the door with a glass of water in hand just in time to see Kyo flick Kagome the finger. The cat then nudged past him and made his way down the staircase, fuming. Yuki smiled when the girl giggled.

"You zodiac members are always so easy to rile up" she laughed. "I remember pissing off Kureno the other day. You should have been there, Yuki; it was gorgeous."

"Sometimes I really want to send you to a psych ward" the rat mused, but she waved the comment off with a few jerks of her wrist. "I should probably go after Kyo, shouldn't I?"

"Don't worry about the kitty. He'll come back tomorrow completely unharmed, but you should probably head home. Don't you have classes early in the morning?" she yawned.

"Then I'll be taking my leave now. I can't thank you enough, Kagome. Kyo's quite hard to deal with at times."

"No problem. I'd do anything for you" she responded smoothly, without batting an eyelash. Yuki smiled bitterly and knelt down to place the cup of water on the ground. Kagome would need it more than Kyo would.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

"Sayonara, Yuki."

The young man walked back into the building and shut the door behind him with a soft click before gently leaning against the cement wall. He raised his hand to his face and stared at it, his face emotionless.

Meanwhile, a red and silver blur appeared at the top of Tokyo tower.

"What would you have done if he didn't grab the railing?" the figure questioned. Kagome looked up at him and smirked. The figure snorted, knowing her looks all too well. That girl was plotting something, and a plotting Kagome was never someone he wanted to be around.

"Then I guess I would have had to call you to save him, ne, Inuyasha?"

"Spoiled brat" the hanyou sniffed, rubbing his nose with his pointer finger and scowling. She laughed at her friend's antics before getting to her feet and walking over to the railing. The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes in the brightness of the crimson sun. The Tokyo skyline would never match up to the feudal era, and the air would never be as pure, but she would worship whatever she could while she still had the chance. Life was too short to mope and regret.

----

Kyo grumbled and cursed himself as he moped his way to Tokyo tower. He couldn't believe he was actually going back to visit the girl who almost killed him. Then again, he had almost killed her, and the result of his actions were much more visible than hers. While the former avatar only sported a pair of sore hands, Kagome had a permanent color-changing scarf until the bruise completely faded. He was only going because he wanted to make sure that the girl wasn't suffering from any incurable injury. Yes, that was the only reason why he was going to visit her.

"Wow, I haven't seen such an upside down smile in years. Did someone steal your wallet or something, Kyo?"

"Ahh! Where the hell did you come from?" the young man hollered, jumping back and pointing at the blue-eyed girl. Kagome looked around at the people walking down the street before pointing to herself. "Yes, you!"

"I saw you coming from the top of Tokyo tower, so I thought I'd meet you down here. Your orange hair is kind of difficult to miss in the sea of black." She pointed to her own, ebony hair as she spoke, and then held up a wallet. "You were scowling, but I guess it wasn't because you noticed that I stole your cash."

Kyo's eyes widened in horror before he plunged his hands into his pockets, madly searching for the modern sack of money. Kagome laughed and tossed the wallet in the air before it dropped back into her hand. "You aren't going to find it in there, silly" she teased. Oh, how she loved pissing off the Sohmas.

"Bitch!" Kyo shouted, drawing the eyes of the other pedestrians, but he didn't care. "Give me my wallet back!"

"My, my, Kyo. Watch your language! There're kids in the crowd" she hushed, shaking her finger at him disapprovingly.

"Give me the wallet, stupid girl" he commanded. Kagome leaned towards one side, looking up at the sky as if deep in thought. The wallet dangled tauntingly between her thumb and pointer finger.

"You want it?" she finally cooed. Kyo paled, knowing all too well the absurd gestures of the female gender. "Come and get it!" With that, Kagome turned around and bolted. Kyo quickly made chase, but found keeping up with her nearly impossible in the throng of people. Her small form was lithe and maneuvered through the crowd with much more ease than Kyo's larger, masculine frame. By the time he broke through the crowd, Kagome was already on the crosswalk and racing across the street as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Watch out!" Kyo cried, racing into the street to knock her out of the way of a speeding car, but found that he couldn't move the moment he stepped off the sidewalk. He willed his muscles to move, but they wouldn't. He could only watch as the car neared Kagome's oblivious body. "Kagome!"

The girl spun around, dangling the wallet in front of her face. And then the deafening noise of a car's wheels screeching to a sudden halt echoed in his ears. The car couldn't stop, and it skidded straight into Kagome's body. Kyo watched with wide eyes as the car went straight through her, as if her body had no definite form. But how could that be? He had strangled her just the night before!

Kagome blinked, her hair whipping in the vacuum created by the passing car. She looked down at her feet, then at the car that had run right through her, then at Kyo. The bottom half of her body was just a wisp of smoke, but it quickly regained its form. After her legs rejuvenated, the girl cautiously walked toward the stunned Kyo.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" she whispered. "Come on, we can't talk with all these people around." She then grabbed his wrist with her small hand and dragged him away from the strange scene. He let her, too shocked to struggle and make a fuss.

"Should have listened to me while you still had the chance, Kagome" a voice groaned. "I told you this was going to happen."

"Oh, shut up Inuyasha. Kyo deserved to know the truth about me the moment I met him. He was caught up in this mess the second Yuki mentioned his name" Kagome argued, glancing at her silver-haired companion. "Don't try to tell me otherwise."

The hanyou grunted in agreement. The miko did have a point there.

"This should be far enough" she sighed, letting Kyo go and leaning against a brick wall. Kyo looked around, his crimson eyes taking in the area out of habit. The alley was cramped, but also had plenty of exits if he chose to escape, though he doubted that the girl would move to stop him. A pile of black garbage bags sat in a pile a few meters away. He heard a rat scurry away somewhere far off. Kagome had picked a decent spot for a secret conversation, for the tight street was quiet yet loud. He could hear the rush of cars zooming down the street perpendicular to the one they stood in.

"What the hell are you?" Kyo finally demanded, his heart still racing from the fear that coursed through his body when he thought Kagome was going to be crushed by the oncoming car.

"I'm a spirit." Kagome watched the uncertainty flash across his smooth facial features. His lips turned downward, his eyes narrowed, and his brows furrowed.

"They don't exist" he snorted, turning his head away. As if he would believe in fairytale creatures like spirits and ghosts.

"Says the one who used to be possessed by one" Inuyasha sneered. He huffed and bounded away when Kagome gave him a stern glare and mouthed the letters to the 'word.' "Feh."

"Let's start from the beginning. Would that help?" she offered when she was sure that Inuyasha had left. The orange-haired man gazed at her apprehensively, and then nodded.

"Sure."

"On my fifteenth birthday, I fell down a well and was transported to the Sengoku Jidai. I accidentally shattered a really important jewel and went on a journey to find the shards."

"If all your going to tell me is some age old tale, I'm leaving."

"Then you know that I fell in love with Inuyasha. Do you know how the story ends?"

"I know of a several variations."

"Then you know that we fought Naraku."

"I'm leaving."

"You want to know why I wanted to help you, Kyo?" Kagome asked when Kyo turned to walk back onto the busy street. He ignored her and continued on. "I killed Inuyasha."

Kyo jerked to a stop and slowly spun around to analyze her defeated essence. "All the stories say that Inuyasha either turned into a human or willingly joined Kikyo in the afterlife. None of them say anything about you killing him."

Kagome laughed bitterly, pressing the palm of her hand to one of her eyes and wiping away the building liquid. "Funny how people edit out the saddest parts, huh? I shot an arrow at Naraku and the damned pest deflected it somehow. Next thing I know, the arrow's sticking out of Inuyasha's chest and _Bam!_ He's dead. Just a pile of dust."

"Then why are you a... a _spirit_?" Kyo hesitated, making sure to use Kagome's preferred term. Spirits and ghosts were the same to him, but apparently the term spirit held some obscure sort of significance to the girl.

"After I returned to the present day, I became extremely depressed. I acted a lot like you. I wouldn't move, I would always feel like I was suffocating, and I would always look for some escape. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore."

"You killed yourself" he stated, and Kagome smiled at him virtuelessly. "You _killed _yourself."

"Now you understand why I wanted to help when Yuki asked me to, right?" she whispered, but Kyo remained silent. He knew of course, but he didn't want to voice the words with his own lips. "I saw myself in you. Although it might be too late for me, I still had a chance to save you, Kyo, and I took it."

"How" the avatar felt his voice crack, and he quickly cleared his throat before speaking again. "How does Yuki know you?"

"After I had done the deed and was lying in a pool of my own blood, I began to regret. I realized that I left my family behind. My father died when I was young, and was the majority of my mother's support when I was growing up. I started to think 'What will mom do without me? How will Souta go on without a sister? What will my friends think, finding out that I was suffering from depression right under their noses?' Yuki, who was first at the scene, tried to rescue me and keep me alive until the ambulance arrived. For that, I feel that I am greatly indebted to him."

The two then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Not wanting to be interrogated anymore, Kagome turned to leave Kyo to his thoughts. She had done all that she could. Whether or not Kyo would remain in his depression was no longer up to her or anyone else. He would be the decider of his own fate.

"Sayonara, Kyo."

"Wait. When you died... how did you kill yourself?"

Kagome tilted her head and grinned with a dark glint in her eye. "Car crash."

---

"So, Kagome told you everything, then?" Yuki queried, watching as Kyo plopped on his sofa and stared blankly at the ceiling. Kyo never visited him unless he wanted a brawl or needed company. After Tohru's death, the latter reason became much more common (but the rat wasn't complaining about that. In fact, he quite liked having peaceful conversations with his cousin).

"Yeah."

"Do you hate her?"

"Why would I hate her?"

"Oh. Never mind then." Yuki inwardly winced at the slip. Kyo probably wouldn't give up until he knew what the more sophisticated of the two was talking about.

"No, why would I hate her? You brought it up; you have to tell me now." Kyo sat up and looked at his cousin expectantly.

"Look, if Kagome doesn't want you to know then I probably shouldn't be the one to tell" Yuki sighed, shaking his head.

"Does it look like I care? You started talking about it, and I expect you to finish, you stupid rat." Kyo was standing on the couch in a fighting stance, getting ready to start pummeling the feminine-looking boy if the moment required it. Yuki immediately missed the peace and quiet of a depressed Kyo. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for Kagome's help...

"You can figure it out on your own. Don't get me involved with your girl trouble."

"I want to know, damnit!"

"Who was the first person to arrive when Kagome was hit by a car?" Yuki shouted, having enough of Kyo's annoying whines and demands. Damn that stupid cat to hell!

"You."

"Who was the first person to arrive when Tohru was hit?"

"You."

"How did Tohru die?"

"She tried to save... she tried to save someone from getting hit by a car..."

"Now do you understand?"

"Why did you try to save Kagome and not Tohru, you bastard?" Kyo suddenly cried, grabbing the other man's collar with both of his fists.

"Because Tohru died the instant she was hit! Kagome was still alive when I checked her pulse!" Yuki growled, smacking Kyo's hands away with a well placed whack.

"That bitch is the reason why Tohru is dead, damnit! I'll kill her!" Kyo felt the telltale anger boiling inside of him again. He wasn't sure if it was truly aimed at Kagome, but he needed to vent it toward someone before he exploded with the sinful emotion.

"There's no need for that anymore."

"Then I'll kill her goddamn ghost!" Kyo felt the guilt building up with every word that spilled out of his mouth, but it only contributed to his frustration and fed the flame of his fury even more.

"The only reason she continued as a spirit was so she could give you the will to live again."

"I don't care. I'll kill her!"

"Don't you get it, Kyo? With her last wish fulfilled, she has no reason to remain here" Yuki explained. He watched with morbid fascination as the color drained from Kyo's face alarmingly quickly. "She's probably gone for good by now."

"Eh? So I _can't _kill her?"

"Tell me, Kyo. Have you grown fond of her?" Yuki asked, deciding to change the subject. Kyo snorted, deciding to whirl around and stomp out the door instead of answer the question. "Thought so" the Prince mused to himself. "Maybe I took it a little too far. What do you think, Kagome?"

"No, I think it's better with him believing I'm not around anymore" the girl pondered, appearing beside the man in a wisp of foggy plasma.

"I suppose" he hummed in agreement. "How much longer do you have left?"

Kagome laughed and gently poked his forehead. "If you want to know so badly, then why don't you go and find out for yourself? Silly boy." Yuki frowned, and maneuvered her hand away from his face.

"You know why I don't want to check."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "You say you don't want to know if I die and refuse to go to the hospital, yet you raced to Tohru's side whenever you could."

"Tohru was different."

"Of course she was different, Yuki. That's exactly what everyone else in this world says. Just come and look, you might not like the outcome, but its better than never knowing."

Yuki contemplated for a few moments before slowly nodding. He had to get over his weird phobia at some point.

---

_"Hey, salmon-head, you'll fall if you stand up there for much longer." _

He was standing on the railing of the roof of Tokyo tower, balancing carelessly on a single metal pole. He liked to shut his crimson eyes in the face of the breeze, and liked to feel the wind gently comb through his orange hair. However, those words once again broke him out of his silent reverie. They sounded suspiciously familiar for some reason, and they struck a strange chord in his heart.

"Hey, you listening to me?"

Alright, this moment seemed unnaturally similar to one he had experienced before. Didn't this happen when that one Kagome girl wanted to push him off this exact same tower in this is exact same spot a few months ago?

"Are you a statue or something? Or maybe you're one of those people I pay to make move. Is that what you are? Here's ten thousand yen, now get off the damned railing."

Yep, definitely familiar. But she was dead, wasn't she? She _did_ get hit by a car, after all.

"Hey! Asshole! I'm going to push you off if you don't move! You're blocking my view!"

Kyo smiled mournfully. She had to be dead, she was a _ghost_ when he last saw her. Her coming back to life and stalking him was simply impossible... right?

"Kami-sama, you insufferable _jerk!_" the girl fumed, and Kyo once again felt two small hands press weakly against the back of his legs. His eyes snapped open and he whirled around before the force of her shove could knock him off balance. "How many times do I have to tell you before you finally hear me, moron? You're. In. _My_. _Way!_"

The former cat avatar felt his jaw drop open in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!" he cried, hopping off the railing, "You were a _ghost!_"

"I was a _spirit_" Kagome snarled, prodding him in the chest. Kyo noticed that she was unusually pale, as if she hadn't seen the light of day in months. Her arms were sickly thin, as well.

"Have you been eating properly?" Kyo suddenly questioned, gently taking her wrist in his hand and marveling at its frailty. "You looked a lot healthier when you were a ghost."

"Spirit" Kagome corrected bitterly, removing her arm from his grasp. "You know that I was depressed before I got hit by that car. Malnutrition often comes hand in hand with depression, smart one. And why are you still standing up there, moping? I thought you knew to move on, that's why I went back to my comatose body."

"Comatose?" Kyo repeated in disbelief. "Why couldn't you just talk to me when you were awake?"

Kagome smirked. "I thought visiting you as a ghost would have more of an impact, and I was right. You seemed happier for a while. Now, why were you standing up there again?" The girl pointed at the top of the railing, flicking her wrist in an almost dismissive manner at the same time.

"I felt bad" Kyo grumbled, turning his gaze to the clouds drifting about in the light blue sky. _That one looks like a chipmunk_ he thought absently to himself. In fact, that cloud truly _did_ resemble the rodent.

"And why do you feel bad?" the girl questioned, truly curious. Kyo said nothing, but his cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink. Kagome understood what he wanted to say, and grinned. "How about this. You take me out to eat a massive bowl of oden as, drop me off back home, apologize to my family for keeping me out all day when I should be at home resting, get yelled at by my mother, get kicked in the balls by my brother and hobble back home in pain, and I'll forgive you."

"Do I really need to get kicked in the balls?" Kyo objected, already making his way to the door leading to the stairwell. At least he didn't need to say the damned words of apology out loud. He hated those words with a passion.

"Either get kicked in the balls or say the phrase" Kagome bargained.

Damn.

Well, she _was _the girl who saved his life. He supposed she deserved it even though he was already taking her out on a date.

"Alright. I'm," he hesitated, "sorry." Kyo blanched as the word left his mouth. It felt so foreign and _wrong_. Kagome laughed at him and began to make her way down the stairs, Kyo following close behind. Neither noticed a silver-haired figure clad in crimson fire rat smile in satisfaction before slowly disappearing in hundreds of orbs of light.

"Finally" he snorted just before his torso faded away into nothingness. The last to go were his soft, white dog ears. At last, he could join the rest of his Sengoku Jidai family in the afterlife.

The End


	13. Alphonse: Fullmetal Alchemist

AN: This story is kind of a warped version of _The Little Mermaid_. The basis of the plotline is very similar to that of the fairytale, but it's also quite different. The roles have been switched, and the details have been modified to fit my style and the time period a little more accurately. Hope you enjoy it!

**Enchanted Desecration**

Kagome x Alphonse (IY x Fullmetal Alchemist)

firefox369

One-shot dedicated to Youkai Goddess

"Come with me. I can make you human" a soft whisper beckoned. The boy turned to face the source of the voice and scrunched his face in confusion. Was turning a robot into a human even possible? The idea seemed preposterous, and entirely too Pinocchio-esque for his liking. Though, he could still hope.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Though he couldn't feel emotions clearly, his intuition and what little emotions he could feel told him to stay away. Something felt... _off _about the person in the alley. Something menacing. Besides, wasn't the Philosopher's Stone the only way he could get his body back?

"Al, who are you talking to?"

The armored soul turned to face his older sibling before shaking his head. "Nothing, nii-san. I thought I heard a cat's meow coming from the alley is all."

Golden eyes softened, and Alphonse could see the underlying guilt hidden beneath the gentle irises. The gaze only lasted a split second, however, as the elder brother turned his head forward and continued to walk down the street.

"My offer will always stand" the voice mused, and the trapped soul felt a shiver run down his spine. _As if I'll actually take your offer_ he scoffed to himself. That voice was much too creepy for his liking, and he'd rather not be affiliated with some frightening person off the street. Then again, his current appearance wasn't very inviting either... Alphonse shoved the thought far back in his mind and hurried after his brother.

"Stubborn child" the cloaked figure grumbled, melding into the shadows that hid his form and seemingly disappearing from existence. A few moments later Alphonse thought he felt a soft pressure against his stomach.

"Oof!"

The elder sibling, Ed, looked back at the armor to see what had halted him in his path again. What he didn't expect to see was some girl crawling on the dirt path, scrambling to pick up loaves of bread that she had dropped on the ground because of the impact. The two brothers knelt down to help her when a man charged out of a store shouting profanities at the girl.

"Get back here you little brat! Pay up, or I'll beat the living daylights out of you!"

Alphonse and Edward gazed at the petite girl, shocked. Upon closer inspection, it became painfully clear that the girl was poor. Her clothes were covered in dirt and were worn to the state of tatters. Alphonse looked at the bun he held in his metal hand before glancing at his elder brother, a pleading look in his gaze. The blonde young man sighed, digging around in his pocket for something as the store owner grabbed the girl's arm, effectively making her drop all of the bread she worked so hard to nab.

"You little turd! If you don't pay up-"

"I don't have any money, and we both know it!" the girl cried, raising her other arm in an attempt to fend off the rough smack to her head. Before the hand could connect with her face, another hand reached out and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Here. This should be enough to pay the bill." Edward turned the man's palm up and dropped a few coins into the man's grasp. "Please leave."

The girl pinned surprised eyes onto the red clad male as the store owner let go and returned to his shop while grumbling obscenities under his breath. She didn't notice as the large suit of armor knelt down to pick up the dropped bread again. By the time she realized what the hunk of metal was doing all the bread had been collected and were in the safety of the being's arms.

Al expected her to scream or cower in fear. What he didn't expect her to do was walk up to him and poke his steel body in fascination.

"Wow. What are you?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with eyes that were blissfully unaware.

Edward snickered behind his hand at the inquiry. The girl blushed, finally realizing what she was doing, and bowed low to show her respect and thanks. She gushed her sincere apologies so quickly that Alphonse had a difficult time trying to distinguish her words. Her blush deepened as she looked up at the armor's helmet.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kagome!" she greeted, holding out a hand. Alphonse looked down at the mass of baked wheat in his arms. "Oh! Let me take a few of those..."

"I'm Alphonse. The person over there is my brother Edward" he introduced as the girl gently relinquished the bread from his soft hold.

"What exactly caused that old guy to get knocked off his rocker?" Edward questioned, pointing at the store owner who just walked back into his bakery. Kagome looked up at Edward, embarrassed.

"Well, I kind of mooch off him on a daily basis. I've got a lot of starving kids to feed, you see."

"You don't look old enough to be a mother" the blonde commented. The girl scowled.

"I'm not a whore. I happen to take of a ragtag group of orphans, and they're growing children who need some form of sustenance" she huffed, readjusting the bread. The two brothers glanced at each other again. Ed sighed before pointing at the bread. Kagome glared when she realized exactly what he was pointing at. "What? It's the only thing we can get! The only thing the baker has is a rolling pin. I'd much rather suffer his wrath than the butcher's."

Edward shook his head. "Is that even safe to eat? Who knows what's been on that dirt."

Kagome's glare hardened and Ed swore he might have peed his pants. "This bread is the _only_ thing we have. I'd rather eat this than starve. Besides, the dirt didn't touch every single bit of the bread. I'll just rip off the sections that I deem unhealthy and dangerous."

That was when the brothers learned the first little bit about Kagome's practicality. And that was when Al first became captivated with the girl's derelict charm.

-------

The brothers, having lived a life of solitude, decided to join the girl and see exactly what she meant by "ragtag group of orphans." Her description did not disappoint. The first to charge out of the house was a copper-headed, emerald eyed boy screaming Kagome's name with happiness. The second, trailing only a few inches behind the first, was a girl in a bright yellow sundress. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail at the side of her head.

"Kagome!" they cried, tackling the woman in a hug and knocking her over. The bread flew out of her hands from the impact, and the brothers expertly caught it all before any of it hit the ground. Again.

"Kagome nee-chan!" another boy laughed, stepping out at a more subdued pace. He looked related to Kagome. They shared the same black hair and sapphire eyes. "Who did you decide to bring along today?"

"Don't tell me you picked up another pair of brat orphans off the street" another voice grumbled. A silver-haired boy about Kagome's age stepped out of the house and looked the two men over before giving an indignant "Feh!" Kagome scowled at his antics.

"Stop being such a jerk, Inuyasha. At least I'm actually _doing_ something for this place. Hell, even Sesshoumaru got off his high horse and found a job, and Miroku's off exorcising demons and evil spirits to help support us" the girl jabbed, sitting up and gently setting the two young children on their feet.

Inuyasha snorted. "They probably just want to get out of this hellhole."

"Better than sitting on their asses and sucking up the ramen" she grumbled. "Come on Shippo, Rin. Why don't you go say 'hello' to our guests?"

The two children looked up at Alphonse in both fear and awe, before looking at Edward in confusion.

"Nee-chan, why is this man so short?" Rin asked.

"And why is the guy made of metal?" Shippo added. Kagome noticed the tick forming above Edward's eyebrow and quickly stepped in his path before he could damage anything.

Alphonse stepped back, wondering exactly what she would do to deal with his brother's short temper. He never did deal well with being called short, and Alphonse was sure that his brother's outburst would make the two young children bawl their eyes out. Suddenly, a random gust of wind blew swept around Kagome's form and gently caressed Ed's livid body. Before Alphonse could fully comprehend what was going on, the blonde alchemist's anger dispersed, shattering and fading away as if it never existed.

Ed's eyes widened in surprise when his mind registered what the girl did, and he gazed at her uncertainly.

"What are you?" Al whispered. If it weren't for the short flick of her eyes in his direction, he would have thought that she hadn't heard him.

"Keep in mind that these children know nothing about who you are or what the world is like outside of the safety of this home" she stated icily to Edward. "Make them cry and I will personally see to your painful demise."

That was when the brothers learned of Kagome's protective and secretive nature. And that was when Al was caught within her irresistible web of mystery.

----

As time dragged on, the brothers found themselves staying the night at the girl's home. When the house was quiet and Alphonse was sure that everyone had fallen asleep, he snuck out of the house and sat beneath a tree in the cluttered yard. The tree was large, and he could feel a soothing aura emanating off it in strong waves.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to sleep" a voice whispered from the boughs of the tree and Alphonse looked up to see Kagome. "I wasn't positive, but I had a hunch. Guess I was right."

The girl hopped off the branch and gracefully landed beside the suit of armor, a thermos in her hand.

"Want some? I made extra just in case you were able to drink tea."

Alphonse was forced to decline. "I can't, but thanks for the offer."

Kagome's eyes softened in sadness as she unscrewed the cap. "Ah. I suppose being a soul trapped in armor is difficult like that, ne?" She placed the thermos against her lips and took a quiet sip. Alphonse found himself awed by the shape of her soft lips, but was jerked out of his reverie with her words.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. I was raised a shrine maiden, so sensing these types of things is easy for me." She glanced at Alphonse and took another sip. "Some times I wish I could be like you and not have to worry about food and sleep."

"Well, what would you do if you_ were _like me?" he asked, truly curious.

"I'd run" Kagome whispered, eyes darkening. "If you were human again, what would you do?"

"Why, I'd eat apple pie to my heart's content" Al replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a very strange answer Mr. Armor Man" she finally said, stifling a giggle behind her hand. Alphonse wasn't nearly as amused as she was, and stared at her with a gaze she didn't think was possible in a suit of armor. The former shrine maiden decided to meet his gaze head on and found herself in a subdued battle of wills.

White clashed with sapphire.

"At least I didn't lie" the male retorted softly.

Kagome broke the staring contest and smiled bitterly before taking another sip of her hot tea. The smell wafted to Alphonse's nose, and he wished so much that he could share the beverage with her. The whole suit of armor thing was becoming tiring.

"I'd like to run from here, but the children need me. I can't leave them. They're orphans, you know? They've lost their parental figures once, how crushed do you think they'd be if they lost me, too? I mean, Shippo's parents were murdered by rookie bounty hunters thinking they were the target, Rin's entire hometown was devoured by wolves, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents died in a war, along with Miroku's, and-"

"What about Souta?" he asked, positive now that the two were related.

"Homunculus attack."

"I'm sorry." Yet another reason to add to the long list of why the homunculi should be destroyed. "So that's why you're out here."

Kagome grinned a depressed grin. "You're smarter than I thought."

"You can sleep. I'll guard the house considering I don't need the rest." He stood up to start his rounds, but Kagome grasped his large, cold hand. As the trapped spirit turned to see what she wanted, he was met with, and torn by, the terror and desperation in her eyes.

"And if I have another nightmare?" she breathed.

Alphonse replied with words he thought he would never be able to speak to a young woman, especially in his state, and mean it the same way he meant them now.

"I'll be here."

Kagome laughed and shut her eyes, letting go of him. "Very well. Good night Alphonse."

"Good night, Kagome." Her smile warmed his heart and drove away the very loneliness that had crept into his soul.

And that was when Al knew that he had fallen head over heels in love.

----

The next morning, as the Elric brothers were making their way through town, Alphonse began to wonder if any sane girl would be able to love him back. His personality was nice enough, though his brother's might scare off any woman that came into sight. But could they possibly get passed the fact that the only body he had was a damned suit of armor?

Maybe he should have taken that creepy man's offer and turned human again. But what about Edward? Edward was part metal, too, and they were searching for the Philosopher's Stone together for the sake of getting their bodies back. Could he just abandon his brother like that?

Kagome's haunted eyes from the night before reentered his mind and he decided. Yes, he could abandon Edward if only to stay with Kagome the rest of his life.

"A selfish wish, but it will do" that whispering voice chuckled, and Alphonse turned his head to come face to face with ruby eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Ah!" the soul cried, jumping back and running into his brother.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What are you doing Alphon...se." He trailed off when he saw his younger sibling sucked into some black, swirling portal to who-knows-where. "Al!"

"Nii-san!"

The portal closed, engulfing the soul in a sea of darkness. Faintly, he could see a small flame flickering nearby and he slowly made his way toward it. As he got closer, he could see the outline of a cloaked figure crouching beside the fire, the same cloaked figure from before if his assumptions were correct. Was that a kettle on the fire? One step more and Alphonse could tell that yes, a kettle was sitting upon the fire.

The cloaked figure stood up and removed his hood to reveal crimson eyes and a deathly pale face. "So you want to be human again, am I correct?" the man mused. Alphonse hesitated before nodding. "As with all things, your wish will only come true if you give me something in return." The spirit did not speak, waiting for the man to go on. "After I make you human again, you must not embrace _her_. If you do, she will die."

"Then I refuse" Alphonse stated confidently. What was the point of being a human for the girl he loved if he couldn't even_ hold _her?

"But it's already too late for that, poor child. You've entered _my_ domain, and whatever _I_ decree becomes law. You _will_ become human" the man flicked his wrist and a rancid liquid swirled out of the kettle in a small wisp. "You _will_ embrace her before either of you die." The liquid wrapped around Alphonse and washed off the blood seal painted on his armor. He felt himself separating from the armor. Horror made him speechless.

The liquid disregarded the fact that Alphonse was only a spirit and infiltrated his mouth, forcing itself down his throat and into his stomach. His body began to burn. The pain was too much to bear and his vision became hazy. The last thing he heard as he fell to the ground and his eyes fluttered shut were the words made him quake in fear and disbelief.

_Whether or not you succeed, the Stone buried within her soul _will_ be mine._

---

"You're awake Al!" a voice laughed and the young man slowly opened his eyes to see his older brother.

"Ed?" he groaned. Dear lord, he had a killer headache. He felt as if his brain were about to explode. To try and relieve the pain, Alphonse lifted his hand and began to massage his skull. Even if he were a soul it was worth a shot, right?

Wait.

His hands were awfully non-metal.

"Am I... human?" he rasped. Ed nodded. _Shit_ he cried inwardly, looking around and recognizing the place as Kagome's rundown orphanage. "We have to leave!" Alphonse hissed, grabbing Ed's arm for support as he sat up. "We have to leave _now!_"

"Alphonse, what's wrong with you?" Ed demanded, confusion swimming in his golden orbs. "You were all for staying last night."

"You're awake" _her_ voice sighed. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up, Al. So this is what you look like as a human."

Kagome reached out to measure his temperature, but Alphonse quickly slapped her hand away. His amber eyes were wide with fear as he looked at her. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let her die no matter what. But Kagome's eyes darkened in hurt and sadness, her expression pained. He found not holding her then extremely difficult, so he clenched his fists and crossed his arms while looking away.

"Sorry, I think I made him angry Ed."

"Don't worry about it, he's still a kid at heart. He's prone to throwing tantrums."

"You're one to talk" Al grumbled. Kagome laughed.

"I'll make it up to you, Al. I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong, but I'll fix it for you."

"Don't" Al whispered. Kagome smirked, but he could see the flash of pain out of the corner of his eyes.

"Too bad, because I am anyway."

That night, much to his glee (and chagrin), Kagome made apple pie. And that night Al decided that he had to leave. He couldn't stand hurting her any more than he already had. The younger Elric tried explaining the curse, he really did, but the words would not, no, _could not_ come out of his mouth. So Ed, Kagome and the rest of the gang remained completely unaware of his inner struggle. At least, that's what he thought.

"You're really leaving, huh?" Kagome commented mournfully as Al reached for the knob of the front door. "Who's going to keep the nightmares at bay after you're gone?"

Al shut his eyes and refused to face her. "I need to go."

"Someone wants the Stone, am I right? And you've become the pawn in his little game of chess."

His eyes widened and he spun to look at her. That was all she needed from him to know that her assumptions were dead on. She pointed at her head. "I was raised as a shrine maiden. I can sense these things, remember? Besides, you're not the first one to come by with the same curse. Inuyasha had it once upon a time. He fell in love with my sister, Kikyo, and they found ways to go around the curse."

"What do you mean?" he breathed, hope filling his entire being.

Kagome stepped closer to Alphonse and brushed her fingers against the palm of his hand, lifting the appendage up and intertwining their fingers. The male marveled at the petiteness of her hand and the silkiness of her skin. "See? We can still hold hands like this."

"What happened to Kikyo?"

"The Homunculi got to her, not Inuyasha. Though Inuyasha was part of her death, he was not the reason. Everything went completely out of his control, so I forgave him long ago. If you happen to do the same thing to me, remember that I will always be with you and that I will _never_ blame you."

"I won't kill you" the alchemist stated firmly. Kagome smiled and lifted her other hand to place it on Al's cheek.

"Of course you won't. We'll find a way to break this curse. I know we will."

Al shut his amber eyes and relished in her touch. He might lose control of the urge to hold her, but Kagome believed in him, and that was enough to keep the need away for now. His hand gently squeezed hers, the linking of their fingers becoming even tighter, and he was content. Maybe he could stay for a little longer after all.

---

"Kitty!" Al cried.

Shippo came tumbling into the yard chasing a small, white (or he though it was white, he couldn't really tell beneath all the mud and dirt) kitten. He leaned down to pick it up and lavished it with attention. He pet it, talked to it and hugged it to him as if it were the most important thing to him in the world. He even kissed it.

"That's disgusting, Al. At least get the dirt off it first. And it might have fleas."

Al grumbled as he set the cat down and looked at Kagome's scrunched up expression.

"Disgusting" she repeated before walking away.

"You're just jealous, Kagome" he teased, not expecting her body to go rigid. Al felt excitement bubbling in his chest at her reaction. "Eh? You really are jealous! You got jealous of a cat!"

"I am _not_ jealous!" she snarled, storming back into the home with Alphonse taunting her as he followed. Ed watched the exchange with a lopsided smile. He hadn't seen Al quite that happy in a long time.

"Kagome!" Al called after her, "Kagome, you know that I'll always love you the most!"

Everything went silent. Shippo stopped chasing the cat, Rin stopped singing as she plucked flowers, Kagome's rant cut short, Inuyasha's argument with Miroku halted, and Ed's eyes grew large as saucers. Kagome slowly turned around, a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Eh...?"

"You heard what I said."

"Oooohhh! Al and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- ow!" Shippo pouted, rubbing the bump on his head dejectedly. He really hated Ed some times.

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Kagome snuck into Al's room and gazed at his sleeping face.

"You have no idea" she mused to herself, gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes. A grin marred his sleeping mask and Kagome paled. Her fears came true when Al grabbed her arm and snapped his eyes open - eyes filled with mischief.

"Oh, I think I do have an idea Kagome" he teased. Kagome blushed when he let go and sat up in the bed, leaning towards her tauntingly. "We both know you were insanely jealous of that cat."

"Of course I'd be jealous!" Kagome growled, smacking his head. "You can actually hold the thing! You can hug it and embrace it and-"

Al listened to her rant, his gaze turning depressed as she went on and on. He knew he couldn't hold her, but hearing it come from her mouth was so much more painful. Kagome noticed the sad tint to his amber and trailed off. They were both suffering from this curse.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, a lump forming in her throat, "but I wish you could hold me."

"I know" Al whispered, touching their foreheads together and tentatively placing his hands against her cheeks.

"I wish I could figure out how to remove the curse" she sniffed, feeling hot, liquid diamonds start to roll down her cheeks. Al gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I know."

"I wish _I _could hold _you_."

Al smiled bitterly and kissed one of her salty tears. "I know" he whimpered. He felt Kagome's hands fist against his wrinkled shirt before flattening against his chest right above his cracking heart.

Little did they know that the entire household woke up to see what all the noise was about, and all of them watched in both pity and hope when Al gently pressed his lips to Kagome's.

The painful truth about their bitter love was finally revealed.

-------

The day was just like any other. The kids were playing in the yard with a grudging Ed, Sesshoumaru and Miroku were out raising money, and Al and Kagome were inseparable as they sat on their bench near the front door where they could supervise everything. At least, the day _was_ normal until Al saw the strange cloaked figure from his nightmare walking up the road.

"Kagome, take the children and go inside" he commanded. The girl quickly obeyed, not liking the fear that shook his voice. "Nii-san, please protect Kagome!"

Ed hesitated, eye moving back and forth between his brother and the man dressed in black, but nodded. This battle was Al's to fight, not his.

"I was becoming impatient with you, Alphonse" the man growled after stepping into the yard, taking off his hood. The mark of the Ouroboros scarred the skin above his brow. "You can either move aside and give me the girl or die trying to protect her."

"I'd rather do neither, honestly. Can't we just get along?"

The man smirked, ruby eyes glittering.

"Iyaaaah!"

Al whirled around to face the home, eyes wide with horror. Kagome! Before he could step toward the house, the homunculus was in front of him again, a blade placed against Al's neck.

"Ah, where do you think you're going little boy?"

"Get out of my way" Al warned.

"And if I don't?"

The alchemist summoned a sword from the earth, getting into a fighting stance and glaring at the man in front of him. The homunculus stepped back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get out of my way" he repeated.

"Al!" Ed cried, shoving a window open and poking his head out. "The guy's a crazy good alchemist! I can't break the thing that's got Kagome!"

Al tried to ignore the distraction his nii-san made and charged at the homunculus, only to be blocked by a wall of stone. He tried using alchemy to break the wall down, but all his attempts failed. Suddenly, the wall came down on its own and Al came face to face with a bloodied, unconscious Kagome. His eyes widened and his heart clenched. What happened? Where was Ed? Was he still alive? Was Kagome still alive? What happened to the-

"Catch" the man dared, chucking the girl at Al.

_No..._

The girl landed in the younger Elric's arms and the two collapsed to the ground in a heap. A cruel smirk lifted the corners of the man's mouth as he watched Al bend over in pain. Strange bumps formed on Al's arms, quivering beneath the skin and threatening to break through he soft surface. The young alchemist quickly set Kagome on the ground and stepped back, afraid of what was about to happen.

"That won't work, you poor child" the homunculus cackled.

Al screamed in agony as vine-like appendage ripped through the skin of his body and shot towards Kagome's prone form. Bloody tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the sharp points pierce through Kagome's fragile body. Though the gory spikes came from his own body, he could not control them and could only watch as they lifted Kagome's lifeless body into the air like a sacrificial lamb.

"Ah..." Alphonse whined. He could see his brother's furious expression from the second story window, and could see his brother's fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Then, he could feel Kagome's warm blood trickling down the solidified spikes and feel it soaking the unwanted flesh. Slowly, he lifted his hollow sunset eyes and stared at his first love. His pupils shrunk and his heart shattered. "Ah... Aaahhhh!!!"

"Al!" Ed shouted, but he didn't reach his brother. "Al!"

"Take care of this, brat. I've got your brother" Inuyasha grunted as he hopped out the window.

"Hey! You can't leave me here to deal with-"

"Just watch me, Shorty."

And that was all the exacerbation Edward needed to destroy the onslaught that the homunculus threw at him. But in the back of his mind, Edward worried for and mourned for his younger brother. _How's he going to survive this mess?_ And then, the more important question squirmed into his mind. _Is he even going to make it out of this alive?_

---

_Kagome... Kagome is... I... I killed her... I..._

"Knock it out and get your ass back in the game!" a rough voice commanded, before literally slapping Al out of his haze of depression. "I'm not about to let you drag me down in my fight against that bastard over there!"

"Inuyasha...?"

"Get off your scrawny little ass and help, would ya?"

_You're not the first one to come by with the same curse. Inuyasha had it once upon a time._

"...How...?"

Inuyasha looked like he was ready to pummel the alchemist. "I don't know, can't you use any of that weird almechy shit or something?"

"Alchemy?"

"Just stop being a smartass and help!"

"But-"

A flash of light blinded everything in the area and when the light disappeared, the spikes that once held up Kagome's dead body were gone and the punctures in Al's skin were healed. Kagome's body was on the ground, her translucent figure standing above it.

"There it is..." the homunculi sneered, gazing lovingly at the bright pink jewel shining in the transparent Kagome's hip.

_This isn't the Philosopher's stone_ she echoed. _You've run out of luck yet again, Naraku. However, if you still want it then come and get it._

Overcome by greed, Naraku reached for the pink orb. The hand of a skeleton suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him even closer to Kagome. Not noticing what the hand was made of, Naraku reached out with his other hand grasped for the orb. His solid body fell away, and he fell through Kagome's wispy form.

"What?" he gasped, not believing what was going on. "How could this be?"

_Come and get it in hell, Naraku _Kagome snarled, yanking the homunculus with her into the shinigami's hold and fading away in a flurry of glittering air. _Join me in my eternity of torture and grief._

----

"I can't believe you wanted your old suit-of-armor-body back!" Edward whined, crossing his arms and stomping his way onto the train.

"It was to be expected, nii-san. I don't want a body affiliated with that disgusting homunculus."

Ed sighed and scrutinized his brother. Al was in shock for days after Kagome's death before forcing the elder Elric to return him to his metal form. But even though Ed had never experienced the type of heartbreak Al had, he could understand the soul's reasoning. After seeing his brother cry over Kagome's demise, he couldn't help but remove Al from the body that held so many memories with the girl.

As Al took a seat beside his brother and stared out the window, he noticed a mass of silver and red standing atop the clock tower at the station. The wind whipped the white strands behind a face that held familiar amber eyes the same shade as his own. The man crossed his arms and scowled as the train lurched forward. Al, unsure of what to do, simply waved. To his surprise, Inuyasha grinned and gave a short wave back before hopping off the tower and disappearing in the crowd.

Alphonse unexpectedly smiled as he fondly recalled words that Kagome had spoken to him before.

_Though Inuyasha was part of her death, he was not the reason. Everything went completely out of his control, so I forgave him long ago. If you happen to do the same thing to me, remember that I will always be with you and that I will _never _blame you._

"Goodbye Kagome" he whispered. Ed cracked an eye open and laughed through his nose at the armor's content expression. As if she heard him from wherever she was, a soft breeze wrapped around the brothers and gently hugged them.

_Goodbye Al._

The End


	14. Joachim: Kieli

Disclaimer: I don't own anything_ Inuyasha _or _Kieli_, be it anime, manga, or stuffed stuff.

**Fragments of the Dead**

Kagome x Joachim (Inuyasha x Kieli)

firefox369

One-Shot

"Ephraim."

Crimson eyes narrowed, the owner of them unconsciously reaching to nudge his companion behind himself. He then realized that he was alone and relaxed a bit.

If that bastard was here, then he was here for a reason. The damned Undying wanted something from him (_Like my core_ the man scoffed). The fact that the bastard was calling him by his old name proved that fact. He hated being called "Ephraim" with a passion, and he was positive that the damn annoying bastard knew it, too. Then again, Joachim never did call him Harvey.

"Ephraim" the person repeated, but Harvey noticed a strange undertone to the cold demand. Was that... fear?

Harvey sighed and turned around, puffing aggravatingly on the cigarette dangling from his unamused lips. He knew it. He knew he should have just plucked that charcoaled heart right out of his body and been done. Now the damn man was out for his life again, and-

The crimson haired man stumbled backwards in shock, the cigarette falling from its place in his mouth and sizzling out on the damp street. He crashed into a garbage can, knocking it over and falling atop the smelly contraption with a tremendous clatter. A rat squeaked and scurried away from the heap.

"Damnit, Joachim, what the _hell_?" Harvey demanded, lifting himself to his feet and warily stepping toward his former comrade.

Steely blue-gray eyes hardened with annoyance. Harvey didn't notice, and took one more baby step.

"What are you doing, standing in front of me with a dying girl in your arms?" he continued. One more step. Harvey's crimson gaze met Joachim's blue stare, and Harvey finally understood when he saw the other man's pained expression. Of course, he wasn't about to just help the man. Joachim practically killed him, for crying out loud! Nope. The fellow undying would have to beg for it.

"Do you think this is amusing, Ephraim?" Joachim growled warningly. Harvey noticed his grip tighten on the girl's arm. Honestly, he kind of did find the situation entertaining to a degree.

The black-haired girl winced when Joachim didn't let go and the blonde undying quickly loosened his grip. Harvey saw the man's eyes flick down to glance at the girl in silent apology. Man, this scene was getting more interesting by the second.

Harvey sighed, yanking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "What do you want from me, Joachim?" he asked, slowly inhaling and letting the embers glow a fiery red.

"Help."

Harvey choked on the smoke and released a horrid coughing fit.

"What?" he finally rasped, wiping the tears from his eyes. That whole begging thing came by a lot faster than he though it would, and now that it was here he though he would milk it for all that it was worth. The argument that the girl might die during his taunting crossed his mind, but he quickly shoved it away. One glance at the girl told him that she would probably survive whether or not she got the medical attention. Again, Joachim probably just wanted his core.

The blonde Undying clearly was not amused.

"Help. Her" he repeated dangerously. Harvey took one glance at the girl's pale, pained face and her gritted teeth, then at the blood-stained sheets wrapped tightly around her figure, and finally at the beads of crimson dripping off Joachim's trembling hands, before nodding. On second thought, maybe she really did need the attention. He looked at the state of her spirit and scowled.

Her spirit wasn't even fazed by the wound. It even had the gall to _smile_ at him

"Come on" Harvey breathed, waving his hand and motioning for Joachim to follow him. The sound of the girl's blood splattering against the brick tile sent chills down his spine and brought back memories he really wanted to forget, and the person following him just amplified that distaste. Even more so when Harvey remembered that Kieli nearly died by the man's hands. He couldn't believe that he was bringing Joachim right to her.

_I really hope Kieli doesn't freak out about this._

----

_"Oh, you're awake. I was wondering when you'd finally open your eyes considering your heart started beating again years ago."_

_Joachim stifled a groan when he tried to sit up, but released one anyway when he slapped away a hand that squirmed between his back and the cot to help him it up. He didn't need help from a mere human girl. They were useless, stupid, helpless, pitiful little creatures. Even Kieli. Despite how different she may have seemed, the schoolgirl really was exactly the same as the rest of the human race. Dirty and disgusting._

_"Alright, no need to spazz three seconds after you wake up" the girl grumbled, dropping a bloody rag in front of him. "See if I ever help you clean up again, ungrateful little brat."_

_He glared. Did she really just say that?_

_"I could kill you at any moment. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself" he snarled. The girl looked down her nose at him with disdain and crossed her arms._

_"Oh-ho," she laughed mockingly, "you're one of _those_ types, are you?" She slammed her hand down next to his face with a resounding smack and glared haphazardlously at him. He glared right back, and blue clashed with blue. _

_"Perfect" she drawled and stepped away. Joachim grabbed her arm and squeezed it in warning. He was positive that he had spooked her when her eyes widened in shock, but for some reason he became filled with dread when she smirked. She began to glow, and then a searing pain coursed up his arm and sparked agonizingly against his core. Joachim grunted in pain and quickly released her. Just like that, the pain was gone._

_"What are you?" he demanded._

_The girl's grin stayed on her innocent expression. "A priestess."_

_"If you want my core then why didn't you take it when I was dead?"_

_She pouted. "Now what would be the fun in that? You dead people are too serious. Loosen up and have a bit of fun!"_

_The Undying stared at her, clearly not interested in "loosening up."_

_"Alright, alright. You don't have to relax. No need to get your briefs in a twist" this got a growl from the bedridden man "I'm Kagome, by the way. What's your name?"_

_He stared at her some more._

_"Ooookay... rough crowd. I promise I won't do anything to you, so you can just rest until you heal. Once you're feeling up to it you can leave and do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you."_

_"Why won't you kill me?" he questioned._

_"Oh, please. I wouldn't be able to kill you no matter how hard I tried. Holy energy has a tendency to backfire when used to kill a human."_

_"I'm not human."_

_Kagome giggled and waved her hand over his body. "You're in a human body, and...well, you're not exactly rotting away and eating people's brains now, are you?"_

_Joachim glared._

_"Exactly" she stated with finality and patted his head. "Trust me, you're safe here."_

_----_

"Harvey, I was wondering when- Dear Jesus, what the hell is he doing here?" Kieli gasped, stumbling back and grabbing onto the doorframe to keep her balance. She had aged considerably since the last time Joachim saw her. No longer was she a young schoolgirl, but she had matured into a fascinating young woman hardened by years of running away from the church. How many years had passed? Seven? Eight? That would make her around twenty-one. Harvey was only twenty when he first died, and already the redhead was beginning to look younger than the girl.

Kieli noticed the bleeding person in Joachim's grasp and stepped aside to hurriedly usher him into the small home they built out of a cave worn into the mountain side. She motioned for him to place the injured on a small cot at the back of the cave and grabbed a bucket before rushing out of the home. Joachim and Harvey were alone again, much to their chagrin. Harvey stretched and pulled up a small stool to sit on. He watched his former companion warily and with hunting eyes.

How the hell did that Joachim get into this predicament? He never cared about humans in the past. He was an Undying, born out of the dead bodies of fallen soldiers and dead at the hands of his own human creators. Granted Joachim was a special case. He betrayed his own kind and hunted them down as the Church's little bloodhound.

"She doesn't know who I am."

Harvey blinked and looked up at Joachim. "Come again?"

"Kagome," he motioned with his head to point at the girl, "she doesn't know who I am."

"But she knows _what_ you are?"

Joachim's silence was all the answer Harvey needed. The redhead inhaled through his cigarette and shook his head while he pondered. Joachim really was such a nuisance at times.

"You aren't much better" the blonde commented offhand. Oops, did Harvey just say that out loud?

"You're in an awfully good mood today" Harvey observed. Joachim was never this sociable unless he was happy or acting. Ever. The traitor was always too busy plotting someone else's demise to be anything more than aloof.

Joachim shrugged, never taking his eyes off the girl lying prostrate on the bed. The redhead noticed and smiled to himself. His not-so-much-childhood not-really-friend was finally starting to learn how to be humane and respectable, how quaint.

"Ephraim-"

"My name is Harvey now."

"-how can you watch her?" Joachim tilted his head in genuine curiosity, a dark glint to his gaze. "How can you stand it?"

Harvey lowered his head, his lips in a tight line, when he felt a light tug on his mineralized heart. Though Joachim's words were vague, Harvey understood their meaning perfectly. _How can you watch her die?_

Joachim smiled bitterly at the action, having felt the same pain upon asking it, though he refused to admit that it was the effects of emotions and blamed it on the strange jolt Kagome sent through his body a few months earlier. After that little prick of power, Joachim kept feeling strange feelings bubbling and sizzling beneath the surface of his core. Once, he was even tempted to rip his body open and extract the core in hopes of dissecting it and seeing what strange reactions were being made. He obviously pushed the idea aside. Dissecting something is impossible when you're dead. Like, _dead_ dead.

Thinking he wouldn't get an answer out of the redhead, Joachim returned his gaze to Kagome.

"I can't stand it" Harvey mumbled once a few minutes had passed. "You?"

Joachim shut his eyes, relishing in their shared pain. It was the one similarity that made them stand on equal grounds.

"I love it" Joachim breathed.

Harvey snorted.

"Masochist."

-----

_Joachim was the most peaceful and content he had ever been in his entire undead life. Who knew that sitting outside on a poorly made wooden chair while staring at the stars could be so calming? The stars were numerous, unpaged by the city lights, and glittered like diamonds. He actually enjoyed it._

_"Oh! Look!" Kagome cried, reaching over to tug on his sleeve. "Look! A shooting star!"_

_Strangely, he didn't mind the brief contact and even looked to where she was pointing. Nothing._

_"Aren't you a little old to get excited over something like this?" he stated. Kagome pouted._

_"Of course not. You can never get too old for shooting stars" she commented._

_"You're eighteen. Act like it."_

_Kagome blinked at him childishly, a confused scowl replacing her pout. "But I'm not eighteen."_

_"Seventeen" Joachim revised, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Did one year really make that much of a difference? She was human and human's had short lives, so that one year really might mean that much to her._

_"I'm turning 683 next month."_

_This time Joachim blinked. She was lying. She had to be lying. There simply was no way for her to be 683 unless she became an undying 600 years before he did, a feat that was even more impossible._

_"I suppose I'm your prototype" she murmured, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand and looking back to the stars. "I have a heart similar to your core, and the Church found out when I lingered at the capital for too long. They found me and did research on me to find the source of my immortality, and then began to construct an object that would mimic the jewel's ability."_

_"They didn't kill you."_

_Kagome smiled bitterly. "I _am_ a holy being. They wouldn't dare harm me. I have the strongest purifying powers they've seen in centuries." Her bottom lip began to tremble and she chewed on it to keep Joachim from noticing. He noticed anyway. "They killed my son instead."_

_Joachim forced himself to keep from grimacing, having seen the human females mourning the loss of loved ones. They made painful noises, loud screeches and screams that grated his nerves and hurt his ears. They were annoying._

_"You cried." Of course she cried. That was the dumbest thing to come out of his mouth yet._

_"No" she chuckled. He stared at her, positive that she was lying. "I killed. They tried to kill me, but my 'core' protected me until I could escape."_

_"You can't kill."_

_Kagome gazed desolately at the dirt at her feet. "Yes, well, I suppose that's why I'm blind."_

_He didn't believe her. Not one bit._

_"I expand a thin layer of my energy and coat everything around me, like a radar" she explained. "What I use to see is the same thing that took that ability away. Ironic, ne?"_

_No response._

_"Yeah, the story is a bit farfetched. Anyway, after my little rampage the church decided to put the cores to use and plugged them into your bodies. You couldn't die, you didn't eat, you didn't sleep, you were the perfect warriors. What originally was a search for immortality became a tool of war."_

_He still said nothing._

_"I really could kill you, I have nothing to lose anymore" she breathed. The man glared. "But I'm selfish and self-centered."_

_She stood up and started to make her way back into their hideout. "I want my son, and you are the key to getting him back."_

_----_

"Joachim?"

The Undying looked at Kieli.

"You should leave. I don't think she would appreciate you seeing her naked."

He shook his head. "I've seen her already."

Harvey and Kieli stared at him in disbelief. What type of relationship did these two have, to have seen each other naked? Joachim sneered at their gazes and looked at Kagome again.

"She gets hurt a lot. I often dress her wounds."

The couple visibly relaxed at the explanation. Seriously, what woman in her right mind would go for a masochistic man with an icicle shoved up his ass? Kieli gave Harvey a stern glare and the redhead blushed.

"Yeah, well, I'll just step outside while you guys clean her up." With that, he stepped outside and flopped against the craggy rock before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. He needed to be able to hear everything that went on inside that cave. Joachim could not be trusted alone with Kieli.

"She has a lot of scars" the young woman observed as she dabbed at the wound in Kagome's chest.

"She's lived a long life" Joachim responded, sitting on the cot, near Kagome's thigh, and unconsciously placing his hand in hers as if comforting her. Kieli giggled, a newfound wonder for the injured girl lighting her eyes. She wasn't sure how, but Kagome broke through to that guy. The bleeding girl had the blond Undying whipped.

_Completely _whipped.

Joachim traced the largest scar, one on her hip, with his fingertips. "This is from her birthday, long ago."

Kieli paused from her cleaning and looked at his fingers as they caressed the dying girl's skin. They moved to her stomach where a perfectly circular hole marred the milky white skin.

"This one is from the last battle she fought side by side with her companions."

The fingers glided over her stomach and breasts to land on a scar at her heart.

"This is from the research the Church conducted on her."

They touched a scar on her ribs.

"This is from her escape." His voice softened and quieted with each explanation, and Kieli had to strain her ears to hear what he said now.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered, cleaning the wound again and continuing from where she left. Joachim gazed at the bloodied towel in her hands, then at the gaping hole in Kagome's chest.

"And the one you're cleaning" his voice cracked "is from me."

Kieli stiffened and turned her head to look at the Undying. His expression was cold, but she could see in his misty eyes that he was fighting back frightened tears. What did Kagome do to reduce him to such a... a... _child_?

"Are you okay?" Kieli asked gently. She moved to touch his shoulder but stopped when he shied away from her touch. Kagome's blood was on her hands. "Joachim?"

"I don't want her to die" he admitted breathily. "Don't let her die..."

Kieli beamed at him with what she hoped was a comforting smile. Seeing the man she feared so much nearly crying at the thought of a woman dying really frayed her nerves and jumbled her mind. She hurriedly went back to wiping and dabbing at the blood, afraid of what he might do if the girl really did die.

_Kagome, what did you do to the poor man?_

------

_"So this is where you've been hiding, Joachim."_

_The Undying jerked around to look at the Church soldier, a carbonizing gun aimed straight at the dead man's core. Kagome paused in her steps, fanning her senses out even further and scanning the area around them. They were surrounded. She reached for Joachim's hand and relaxed when he let her grab onto it. He intertwined their fingers and let his comforting warmth spread through that one link. The miko smiled and shut her eyes._

_"And you've found yourself a girl. Cute. Too bad you're going to die."_

_Clicks echoed in the still night air as all the soldiers readied their guns and aimed._

_"You're going to kill her, too" Joachim said, his voice cold and harsh._

_"Her fault for associating with you" the soldier sneered, tightening his grip on the trigger._

Bang!

_Joachim was about to shove Kagome out of the line of fire when a glowing pink dome trapped them in its protection. The bullet ricocheted off the dome and hit another soldier. The Church's lackey screamed in pain as he collapsed, grasping and clawing at a gaping hole in his stomach._

_"I thought you said you couldn't kill people" Joachim joked morbidly. Kagome looked at him with glazed, blind eyes and smirked._

_"I'm not killing them. The morons are killing themselves."_

_The Undying chuckled. "Humans are such stupid creatures, aren't they?"_

_"I take offense to that" she scowled. Another soldier fired experimentally. She felt the barrier tremble against the attack, but held it firm and smiled with grim satisfaction when another man dropped dead._

_"Of course. I keep forgetting you're one of them." Some soldiers charged at the barrier, but were flung back and left burnt and screaming in pain._

_"Yes, well, I am rather unique."_

_The Church men were panicking now, some firing and charging at the dome, others running away for their lives. The area was in utter chaos. Just the way Joachim liked it. He felt Kagome shift at his side, then felt the woman place an energizing kiss at the corner of his mouth. He looked down at her in shock, but her devilish smirk was contagious and he forced himself to reign back the protective nature bubbling within his chest and filling him with the need to guard what was his._

_"Go get'm demon."_

_As if released from a spell, Joachim bolted out of the dome, moving through the shield unharmed, and punched right through the leader's stomach. He jerked the gun out of the leader's grasp and fired at the surrounding soldiers. _

_Five down, a zillion more to go._

_He was a blur, rushing across the battlefield with hardly a drop of sweat and shooting down as many soldiers as he could. They really were no match for him. Such pathetic beings. The Undying was about to shoot another soldier when he heard something shatter. And then, Kagome screamed in agony._

_"Kagome!" Joachim cried, running to her side. "Kagome..."_

_"I'm fine, just a little winded" she laughed, summoning another barrier to keep out the soldiers for a short while. Joachim looked her over, and was relieved to see that she was, indeed, fine. _

_"We need to get out of here."_

_"Yeah, but you'll need to move quickly" she agreed._

_"What?"_

_"Move it."_

_Joachim picked her up._

_"Get out of the way!" she commanded, shoving herself out of his arms and knocking him down. When did the shield fade?_

Bang!

_Blood splattered on Joachim's cheek and his steely gray eyes widened with horror. Kagome crumpled to the ground, a hole in the right side of her chest where his heart would have stood if she hadn't pushed him. The sight of her blood made his heart race and his stomach churn. His vision turned black. _

_By the time his sight returned he stood confused and bathed in blood amidst a field of fallen men._

_----_

Joachim was forced out of his memories when he felt a something squeezing his hand. Kagome. He looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey there" she rasped, releasing his hand caressing his cheek with her knuckles, then her fingertips, before placing the palm of her hand on his cheek. The Undying smiled a sad smile and leaned into her touch with a look of regret. Kieli watched, a blissful sigh building in her chest. Why didn't Harvey act like that (he _was_ humane longer than Joachim, after all)?

Kagome laughed, making sure not to aggravate the wound too much.

"I can't feel him anymore" she informed.

"Your son?"

Kieli perked at this. Did Joachim take the woman from her husband? Was she having a love affair with him? _Chyea right._

"He's gone. Thank you for taking care of him all this time."

Joachim, reached up and grasped her hand, confused. His gaze told her and she laughed again at his puzzled expression. "He was a master of disguise, a kitsune if you prefer. When he died he fled into your dead body. Lo and behold, the Church turned you into an Undying. He's gone now. I can't see him in you anymore."

"So you weren't planning on tearing down the Church?" he clarified. Kagome's eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"I-"

"Just because I'm not Christian doesn't make me want to kill everything that is. I'm a Shinto priestess, I much prefer peaceful negotiations."

"What's 'Shinto?'" Kieli asked, and the pair looked at her. They had forgotten that she was there. A hand came down of Kieli's head and she raised it to look into Harvey's crimson orbs. He ruffled her hair and stepped closer to Kagome to examine her. She returned his curious gaze with one of her own, letting her hand fall back to her side. The healing her holy energy was doing for her body was really tiring her out.

Harvey stared down at her for a few moments, then placed his hand against her forehead.

"You're not running a fever anymore, that's a good sign" he said before walking out of the cave. Kieli trailed after him, not missing the glance he gave her when he passed, effectively leaving Joachim and Kagome alone.

"Miss me much, Joachim?" Kagome finally joked.

He grinned, taking her hand in his again. "How did you find out my name?" he asked, brushing the bangs from her eyes with his other hand. Kagome mimicked his grin.

"The soldier said it, remember?"

"Of course" the blond grumbled. "Stupid humans."

"Hey!" Kagome whined. "_I'm_ one of those 'stupid humans,' you jerk."

He chuckled, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. "Well, you _are_ unique. I wouldn't group you with them."

Kagome blushed at the proximity, and stumbled over her words when she tried to think of a comeback. "Yeah, well... I... you..."

Joachim quirked a brow and hummed, and then went in for the kill. He pressed his lips against Kagome's, excitement blossoming in his chest when he felt her respond. Their lips moved against each other in a petal soft dance that had been performed for centuries. He breathed in her faint, flowery scent and smiled against her. He felt her smiling, too.

"You jerk" Kagome repeated with a laugh when he pulled away from her. Joachim chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm injured, you can't keep doing this" she whispered.

He sighed, sitting up and licking his lips.

"And I'm desperate" he retorted.

"Just give me a few days" she sighed. She regretted her words the moment she saw a strange look cross his handsome features. "Wait, let me rephrase-"

"I'll be waiting."

He turned to leave, but hesitated when he felt her tug at his shirt. The Undying looked back at her thoughtful expression, watching as it quickly turned to horror, then puzzlement.

"Would this make me a necrophiliac?" she inquired innocently.

"I'm in a human body, and...well, I'm not exactly rotting away now, am I?"

Kagome glared at his imitation.

"Exactly" he stated and patted her head. "Trust me. You're not."

"Would you stop making fun of me?" she demanded, but he was already out of the cave and ignoring her. She glared holes into his back as he left, but immediately blushed and touched her lips when she was sure he was gone. Maybe this hole 'core' thing and this world was going to be alright after all.

_Sorry, Shippo. You're going to have to survive without me up there for a while._

She shut her eyes.

_I think I've finally found my place._

The End

AN: Kind of a stupid ending, I'm sorry. I just wanted to post _something_ before school started again, and I've had this one-shot in my mind for a while. Hope you liked it! Still working on the requests, but I'm being stupid and tackling all of them at once. I'm hoping to get them done _some time_. Anyway, reviews are nice, comments are good, flames aren't appreciated (but I'll read them carefully anyway), and constructive criticism is helpful. If you have anything to say, let me know!


	15. Fai: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**AN: **I know it's been a long time since I updated _anything_, so this is my gift to you: a freaking long chapter with lots of... stuff. You people are going to hate me at the end of it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I've been working on this one-shot on and off for a loonnnggg time (a few months? years? who knows?), so it's been under extensive amounts of revision. R&R!

**Sakura Biyori**

Kagome x Fai (IY x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

firefox369

_Juuroku de kimi to ai  
Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru  
Sakura no hanabira no shita de_

Cerulean eyes gazed into the shadowy darkness of the dimly lit architecture. This place... this land of deserts and acid rain... this was all that remained of her beloved Tokyo. Her heart clenched as she stared at the two remaining buildings, head moving back and forth as she decided which place to call home. She could feel the rain pattering against her soft clothing and skin, but the sharp burns they created in her body were quickly wiped away by the furious sewing of her reiki. Her wounds were healed even before the rain splattered completely against her petite figure.

"Miko. You'll die if you stay out there too long."

She whirled to look at the man who spoke. Golden eyes stared back at her, the pupils mere slits glimmering dangerously in the flickering light of the torch he held in his slender fingers. His face was young, as well as his body, but his eyes spoke otherwise. The man before her had seen several years, many more than she could ever hope to witness. And the pain. His eyes held an agony similar to the pain in her own gaze. They spoke of a long, tiring journey and an even more tedious and exhausting future.

"Are you sure you don't want to be rid of me, Vampire?" she mused bitterly, her hand automatically moving to the wound on her arm. The bleeding died down long ago, but the harsh rain was making the blood well up near the surface again. Her power, engraved within the DNA of her blood, was rising to the surface to fight off the burning rain.

The vampire blinked laconically, eyes flickering towards the blood staining her hands, and began to turn into the building.

"Much blood will be spilled tonight" he spoke, glancing back at her one more time before turning his back on her and sheltering himself under the outcropping near the front door. His actions reminded her of a certain someone, and the girl stifled a giggle when she realized that this was as far as the man would go to offer her a night in his home. She quickly scurried after him and held her bloodied hand in front of his face when she was near enough.

He looked at the crimson appendage warily, eyes darkening in hunger. She could see his throat bob up and down as he swallowed thickly.

"What are you doing, miko?" he questioned, reaching out and grasping her arm. His hand was cold, but not nearly as cold as she thought it would be. The chill wasn't deathly.

"My name is Kagome, and I'm offering you blood. If a lot of it is going to spill tonight, I might as well keep you from devouring one of the victims alive. I'm sure my blood will keep you satisfied until the bloodshed is over" she explained cheerily. Much to her surprise, the vampire snorted and lowered her hand with a gentle shove.

"I'm much older than I look _Kagome_" he stated. She sighed and shrugged when he continued walking, shaking her head.

_"Stop it!"_ a girl screamed from below, just as a scream of pain echoed into her current room. Kagome raced off to find the source of the noise, alarmed, but the vampire held her back with an all-knowing glint in his golden orbs. Her time to help was not now. If she went to heal the injured now, she would get in the way and cause more casualties in the midst of the battle beneath her feet.

So she waited and listened as explosion shook the building and dropped masses of dust and debris from the ceiling. Magic was thick in the air, she could taste it, and it drew her powers to the surface even more. The dark magic greatly overwhelmed the good and her reiki flashed in warning, trying to protect her from the suffocating evil. But somehow, somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome knew the evil magic swirling in the air had underlying hints of kindness and regret. That thought calmed her and she waited impatiently for someone to haul broken bodies up the stairwell. She was not disappointed.

A few minutes later and a man dressed very much like a black clad samurai heaved a blood-soaked blonde out of the depths of the basement floor. He glanced at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny, before deeming her harmless and hurrying into a room a good distance away. Next to exit was a boy about her age carrying a crying, but unconscious, brunette girl. He didn't seem to notice her and followed the darkly dressed man. The vampire finally released her and trailed after them, eyes boring into the blond man's broken form.

"I can save him" he muttered, and the blond man's friends looked at him with hope. Could he really keep their friend alive? Would the magician actually be able to survive and continue with them on their perilous journey?

The vampire glanced at Kagome, and that was when she knew what he wanted from her. She entered the room, hiding behind the vampire for a while, before taking a deep breath and letting it out in one steady exhale.

"And I can help" she added confidently, finally stepping out of the vampire's shadow.

"Who are you?" the samurai-esque character demanded, and she smiled.

"My name is Kagome. I'm a time traveler of sorts. A holy one. If I'm thinking correctly, this guy over here," she motioned towards the vampire with a jerk of her thumb, "will turn that guy over there," she pointed at the dying man on the cot, "into a vampire. Of course that's only if you accept his offer. That's where I come in. My holy energy, if used carefully, can keep the pain of his transformation to a bare minimum and will keep him from going insane. Pretty nifty, if you ask me."

"So you're a pain reliever?" the boy her age clarified.

"She can make him human" another voice stated. Kagome looked at the shadows in the corner and resisted the urge to groan when another pair of golden eyes stared at her. Another vampire. Perfect. "If Fai drinks her blood every day for the course of one moon cycle, he will regain his human form."

Kagome nodded, not quite sure if she should believe the vampire or not (she never had dealings with them in the Sengoku Jidai, and as such didn't know any of their remedies for misfortune).

"I'm willing to do what it takes to bring him back and make him, well, _him_ again" she informed, waving at the paling man on the cot. "What do you say?"

The two human men glanced at each other before the younger slowly nodded. He wasn't fond of the idea of leaving the fate of his friend in the unknown girl's hands, but he was determined to see the man make it through the rest of their journey. He refused to let the magician die like this.

"Okay then! Let's get started," Kagome cheered, then faced the vampires. "What do I do?"

_Aitakute kakenuketa  
Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
Ima mo kawaranu mama_

Dark. The haunting darkness consumed him and chilled him to his very core, but he didn't mind. In fact, he quite liked his current habitat. That agonizing pain, that bestial hunger, none of it existed in the shadows. Even that crushing guilt that chipped his heart away had faded into the all-devouring black. For the first time since he was born, he was content and at peace.

_People are waiting for you, you know_.

A melodic voice brushed his soul with a rush of power, wrapping around his very being and caressing his fatigued magic. The voice was feminine and soft, light and forgiving. He liked it. A lot. It didn't grate on his nerves or make his head hurt like voices of some other girls he had the luck of talking to during his time in the light.

_They'll do anything to get you back. You're very lucky to have such loyal and loving friends._

But he didn't want to go back. No. He wanted to stay in the shadows where he could feel nothing, where he was finally free.

_It's a little too late for that, magician_ the voice giggled and he felt the soothing aura again, brushing softly against his cheek. The calming presence started to disappear and the blonde man lost himself in a blizzard of fragrant, pink petals. The relentless wave of flowers covered the darkness. They graced his cheeks, his hands, his lips, and for a moment he was beyond content. He was happy.

Suddenly, the sakura petals fluttered away in small dots of light, reminding the young man of fireflies on a warm, summer evening. And then, the pain returned. His entire body burned and stung, his heart cracked and trembled, and the darkness shivered and burst. The black shadows metamorphosed into brilliant hues, several of which the man could not even name, and drew an awed breath from the cavity of his chest. Despite the jolts of agonizing heat coursing through his veins, the vast array of colors captivated and hypnotized him. The pain drifted to the back of his mind, and he and the dazzling lights were all that remained.

_This is the beauty you seek, is it not?_

Cerulean eyes watched at half-mast as the hues drifted into a white background. He could no longer feel the pain, and the light that steadily ate at the darkness did not scare him any longer. Slowly, the man nodded and shut his eyes. A gentle smile curved the tips of his mouth as his golden bangs fell in front of his face. What remained of that gentle existence brushed against him again, grazing his cheeks and tenderly pressing against a corner of the young man's lips?

_I offer you this beauty only if you wake. Your friends need you._

"I..." the man finally spoke, reaching out to grasp at the being he could feel, but could not touch. What, exactly, did he want? What was this strong yearning in his chest? What was this furious clenching in his heart? He could not control himself as he reached out again. His hands met something solid this time, and he held onto it in desperation. The presence soothed him, calmed within him a raging storm he could not control. He could hear voices echoing in his ears and drumming in his head, but the only one he could understand was the one belonging to that sinfully sweet, feminine laughter.

_Then open your eyes and bleed the life of your new existence._

His eyes snapped open as he pulled the small figure close to his body and nuzzled her throat. Her scent was intoxicating, like the breathing sigh of a sakura tree in spring. Before he knew what he was doing, he had opened his mouth and placed his elongated canines against her fragile skin. He could feel her artery pulsing beneath the skin, could feel the soft thump of her heart against his cold chest. He hesitated, but the being's fingers running through the silky locks of his golden hair subdued his fears. The sharp teeth broke through skin and a rush of sweet blood filled his mouth and throat. His eyes closed in satisfaction and ecstasy.

The crimson liquid dribbled down his chin and her collarbone as he drank, relishing the feeling of the blood coursing through his starving and trembling form, but he felt somewhere deep in his heart that what he was doing was wrong. Enjoying such a demonic act was utterly despicable. He drew away, licking at the wound and guiltily wiping away the drops of blood that beaded against the fair skin.

"Gomen nasai" he whispered, hatred beading at the back of his eyes. He dared not open them.

"It's all right" that voice cooed, and he felt a small hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. Her kindness, added onto the searing pain in his heart and body, drew the first tears he cried in what felt like an eternity. How could she possibly forgive a monster like him after what he did to her?

"Gomen nasai..." He gripped her sleeves and slowly raised his head, feeling and ignoring the hot liquid dripping down his cheeks. The relentless crimson rivulets reeked of metal and lost life.

The girl could feel the anger emanating off him in suffocating waves, could feel the regret in his soul and see the sad grit of his teeth in his reverie. She knew that expression.

She carried it herself once upon a time.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, adjusting his bangs to move away from his one eye. The magic user suffered much more than he needed to as a human, and she hoped that his time as a vampire would make up for the pain he experienced in his previous life. "Don't be ashamed. Your current state is not a form of punishment for your dark past. The Gods have been cruel to you that is all."

His one eye fluttered open. No longer was the iris a cerulean similar to her own. It had turned gold, like a molten sunset, sometime during his body's adaptation to the vampire blood. The color reminded her of a certain someone, and she couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous hue and the hope glittering beneath it. Though his morals shattered long ago, she could see the yearning to repair the mishaps, to right the wrongs, within his depressed gaze. Beneath even that, she saw the hard perseverance and determination. This man wasn't a weak magician who relied only on petty words and chants to protect him. No. This man was obviously a fighter; a fighter who could make even the great Inu no Taisho beam with admiration.

She was happy that she found him in time to make the change relatively painless and that she arrived before he was forced to feed from one of his own traveling companions. The young woman was sure that she had saved him a major amount of self-hatred and guilt. She saved him from destroying a dream that would have come true.

"Gomen..." he repeated despairingly, lowering his forehead and burying his shame in the crook of her neck. He could not pull away from her despite his fear, but his thirst was satiated enough to keep him from attacking the girl again.

"It's all right" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her. She rested her chin against the top of his head, gazing assuredly at the magician's depressed companions. A strange warmth then engulfed the man's entire being, and he noticed that the girl's body was glowing a bright pink. The pain in his body faded and the hole in his heart began to fill.

"The Gods sent me here, Fai."

His body went stiff and rigid, worried with the young woman's next words. He could sense his companion's uncertainty behind him. They were nervous for him. They were afraid that the young woman would take him away and punish him for his unforgiving past. As the thoughts ran through their heads, the glow became brighter and brighter until all Fai could see was the girl who held and comforted him. She smiled a smile that cracked the barriers around his heart.

"They ask for your forgiveness, for they abandoned you in your time of need. The mother Amaterasu sent me to save you now."

And the walls around his fragile heart shattered. The girl laughed at his expression of disbelief and cupped his face in her hands.

"Well, Mr. Flowright, what is your response?" she teased. He found that he could not respond with words, and instead laughed quietly through his fangs and tears of relief. The girl felt the blood tears rolling down over her fingers and pooling at Fai's chin, but ignored them to relish the man's relieved gaze. "No matter what you do or what you've done, I'll be by your side." The broken man remained silent upon hearing her words, but his body trembled. He released a gasping sob and lowered his head.

That night Fai D. Flowright cried enough to decorate the twilight sky with his incarnadine tears.

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_

A single gold eye fluttered open for a few moments before squeezing shut in exhaustion. His body ached and groaned as he struggled to sit up on the cot. The rusty scent of blood filled his nostrils and they flared as his hunger and thirst renewed.

"That look is creepy coming from you, Fai" a deep baritone grumbled and the magician turned to face his dark companion. The samurai held his sword close, not wanting to let it go while his friend's condition was so unstable. Considering how viciously the blonde attacked the holy girl yesterday, he wasn't sure how non-vicious his friend was at the moment. Until the magician smiled.

"Ah. Good morning Kurogane."

"Kagome's outside finding herbs to keep the wound from infecting. Her stunt yesterday kept the eye from healing completely" Syaoran, the baby boy of their group, informed. "At least, that's what Subaru said."

Fai sighed and shrugged his shoulders, smiling nonchalantly. He vaguely felt his _long_ hair brushing against his collarbone and wondered how long it had been since the locks were last cut. Or maybe it was an after effect of turning into the strange thing he was? What _was_ he, exactly? He wasn't even sure anymore. "Can't be helped, I guess" he mourned playfully, admiring his own wits at the silent double meaning.

And then an even stronger scent of blood knocked all self-control out of his head. What was happening to him?

Kurogane noticed the darkening red in his friend's gaze and stood, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade. He would rather not have to fight his companion, but if the recently turned magician wanted to attack he wouldn't restrain himself if it meant the difference between life and death. When Fai charged, it was not at Kurogane. He bolted out the door and straight towards the scent of the blood. The smell enticed him, drew him in and strengthened his hunger and need for the life rushing beneath the petal soft skin.

An invisible barrier blocked his path and knocked him back and into the air. He twisted himself as nimbly as a cat and landed a few yards away, gazing at the shimmering particles questioningly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how and when his movements turned so fluid and predatory.

"Sakura is on her way back, but I refuse to let you see her in your current state" _that_ voice warned. Fai spun to face the girl, fangs lengthening as her cherry blossom fragrance threatened him with the loss of control.

"Stand back" Fai commanded, holding out his left hand to keep her from coming closer and placing the other against his forehead. "What have you done to me?"

The girl gaped at him. "_Me_? _I _haven't done a thing! If anything, _I _should be asking _you_ the same question! You freaking bled me half to death!" At the struggled flicker between the gold and red in his eye, she sighed and held out her hand in offering.

"You're hungry."

"I refuse to drink from you again" Fai stated. Though his expression was soft his eye was hard. The scent of blood came even closer and the magician struggled to keep his composure even more.

She grinned. "Sakura's on her way back right now, and if you don't drink a little from me you'll lose control and kill her when she arrives."

Fai's smile faltered.

Kagome's grin turned into a smirk. "Hit a sore, have I? Now come on, we don't have all night and Sakura'll be back any moment. I'd hate to have to kill a handsome young lad like you."

His smile came back full force. "I believe I'm at least a few years older than you, young lady."

"Kagome. Call me Kagome. Young lady is so..._formal_." She blanched at the word. Blech. She didn't attempt to contradict him because she really was younger than him. Kagome wasn't sure by how much, but she was certain that the male was definitely more mature age-wise. Mentally, on the other hand, she would have to ponder at a later date.

She felt his trembling hands grip her forearm as he lowered his torso and brought the wrist to his lips.

"I refuse to do this again."

"Of course, Fai. Whatever you say" she agreed flippantly. The smirk fell from her face when she saw his dark look. Gently, he placed his fangs against her wrist before glancing at her for reassurance. Seeing her stubborn gaze, he sighed. Kagome could feel his hot breath against her skin as he heaved a breath in surrender, and could only blush slightly at the sensation. It tingled, soft on her skin.

He bit, clamping down on her with his strong jaws.

Kagome, unprepared for the immense pain that accompanied his bite, cried out in agony. The pain was stronger this time, more stinging and jolting. Suddenly, she wondered if the pain she felt was the same pain that came hand in hand with dying.

_Suki deshita suki deshita  
Egao sakisometa kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitte ita  
Migigawa yawarakana ibasho_

Fai hid within the shadows of his room, watching nervously as the ebony haired figure stepped inside and looked around. He hated hiding from her like this, but he could only handle drinking so much of her blood (he refused to admit that he liked the taste of it). He always left with a crushing feeling of guilt when he was through with his daily meal. He _really_ hated it.

"Kagome, what are you doing in Fai's room?" Sakura questioned, a quirky smile across her lips.

"Well, I can't seem to find him" Kagome replied simply. The princess laughed at her. "I can't help but feel that he doesn't want me to find him. He's even hidden his aura."

"I'd be hiding too, if I were him. Your infatuation with him these last few days is borderline stalking" the brunette giggled and motioned for the priestess to get out of Fai's room. Kagome sighed and nodded her agreement. "Have you told him yet? Why you're doing this? I think Fai would be a little more forgiving if you told him the reason for making him drink your blood every day."

Kagome shook her head. No. "I doubt that would make him feel much better. Besides, we're almost at the end of the cycle."

Sakura gazed at the girl distastefully but let the subject rest for the moment. The moon was at its zenith, meaning that midnight was drawing near. If Kagome did intend to go through with her plans then she would have to find Fai quickly. Green eyes landed on the magician's form huddled in the corner. Fai cringed when the princess smirked. She wouldn't! She wouldn't torture her own travelling companion, would she?

"Fai, I really think you should get out of that corner. Vampiric magicians shouldn't have to hide from teenage girls, you know" she sang.

On second thought, maybe she would.

Kagome whipped her body around with narrowed eyes and glared at the vampire. Fai huffed and stepped out of the shadow, pouting and with his arms crossed. Note to self: teenage girls always conspired together in their own secret language. Nothing was safe from their evil little schemes. Nothing.

"Come on, Fai, you only have to do this for ten more days!" Kagome bargained. "Ten more days and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Fai grumbled swears under his breath and grabbed her arm. "After ten days I'm never doing this again."

"Of course" the miko stated amiably. Sakura grinned at the magician and skipped out of his room. Kagome's pained whimper trailed after her, quickly swiping off the smile and replacing it with a depressed grimace. She would never get used to hearing such a pure creature making such a pained noise.

Fai inwardly grimaced as he clamped onto the miko's wrist and heard her whine. The blood gushed into his mouth, but he noticed that the metallic liquid tasted different today. The power within it was slightly faded and the tingling as it coursed down his throat was less rejuvenating. It tasted weaker, almost to a sickly state. He was tempted to pull away and demand her to stop visiting him every day, despite the fact that he agreed to drink from her for ten more days. As if sensing his hesitation, Kagome sent a jolt of her reiki through her arm. Fai's body flinched at the holy energy's contact and accidentally bit down harder on the girl's wrist.

"You need to keep drinking, or I'll zap you again" Kagome whispered. The vampire gazed at her with his smoldering golden orb and she smiled comfortingly at him.

Fai withdrew his fangs a moment later and lapped at her wound. He noticed that the wound didn't heal nearly as quickly as the first day he bit her, a fact that worried him just as much as the lack of energy in the blood he consumed. Her daily offerings were undoubtedly taking a toll on her body. Kagome shivered as Fai's tongue stroked her sensitive wrist and she collapsed to her knees. Fai knelt beside her and roughly grasped her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. Enough with the happy facade, he wanted answers _now_. "You're killing yourself."

Kagome chuckled and cupped his cheeks in her chilled hands. "The Gods sent me here to save you, remember?"

"You're killing yourself" Fai stated again.

"I can't die from a little blood loss, silly vampire" she teased. Her face neared his own, so he let his eyes flutter shut and his head lower. He felt her lips gently brush the center of his forehead and he couldn't help but smile. This was the only reason he tolerated her insistent pestering. Honestly, the magician was growing extremely attached to the young miko.

"Good night" she whispered, standing up and lowering one of her hands. Fai gazed up at her, entranced by her cerulean irises. Kagome's hand lingered on his cheek as she stepped away, her fingertips skimming the soft skin.

"Good night" Fai breathed. Kagome smiled at him and stepped out of his room, sliding the door shut behind her. He suddenly scowled and ran his graceful fingers through his golden bangs. "Damn. She went around the topic _again_."

_Sakura no shita no yakusoku  
"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte  
Nando mo tashikameatta kedo  
Ima mo hatasenu mama_

"Good morning Fai!" Kagome called, slamming his door open and grinning at the distraught male. "Time for your daily dose of miko blood!"

"Good morning, Kagome" Fai greeted kindly. He plastered a smile on his face as she skipped to his side and held her wrist in front of his mouth. Kurogane watched as the vampire's eyes glanced at the unusually pale skin, both of the men's gazes drawn to the two ugly scabs above her vein. "You haven't healed yet."

Kagome shrugged at his comment and flicked the man's nose. "Hurry up, I'd hate to zap you again. Once you're done I can sleep the rest of the day away and heal."

"You'll die if you keep this up."

"Fai," Kurogane warned, "hurry up and bite the girl so she can rest."

The magician gave a lopsided grin. "Everyone seems to be in on some secret except for me" he mused. "Would you mind filling me in?"

"You'll find out in a few days' time" Kagome responded, waving her pale wrist beneath his nostrils and pressing its surface against his lips. Kurogane fought the urge to roll his eyes at the miko's antics. She hardly acted like the holy women from his home world, and he was positive she would have been ridiculed like no other if the other priestesses saw her little stunts. Her kind was expected to kill anything remotely demonic on sight, yet she was caring for a vampire (granted it was only to turn Fai back into a human, but Kurogane had a feeling that she had had friendly relationships with demonic beings before).

Kurogane watched with wary, crimson eyes as his companion bit into the fragile wrist. He could see the girl's life spilling into Fai's throat and forced himself to stay put. The girl already survived several days of the dangerous bloodletting, she could handle a few more.

Fai's eye suddenly snapped open and he quickly pulled away from the miko in alarm. Kagome gazed at the magician coldly, emotionlessly, and covered the bite. Now, Kurogane wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two, but from the look of the blonde's horrified expression something bad was going to happen, and his gut told him that he didn't want to be in the middle of it all. Silently, he stood and slipped out of the room under the cover of the graceful shadows. His disappearance went largely unnoticed.

They remained silent, Kagome staring at Fai with her emotionless gaze, and Fai staring at Kagome with his eye wide in muted horror. She knew. She knew all along. She knew what she was doing was suicidal, yet continued to let herself deteriorate for _him_. Kagome could feel a lump rising in her throat at Fai's shattered expression, but she swallowed it down and schooled her face into a cool mask of indifference.

This was for his own good.

"So, you wanted to die?" the blonde whispered, "All this time, you were waiting for a release?"

_No!_ She wanted to scream the word, but her voice wouldn't listen to her. "Amaterasu sent me here so save you. I didn't come here looking for death."

"I don't need saving. I don't need you to save me."

The young miko smiled, finally breaking the aloof facade. She understood his passive language much better than he anticipated. When her mask fell, the tension around them seemed to loosen, as well. "I really am doing this all for you."

"I know."

"Then let me help you."

"You'll die."

"It's my duty, Fai. It's about time that you understand that."

"What part of 'you'll _die_' do you not understand?" the magician questioned.

Kagome giggled. "Why, the 'die' part, of course. Us holy beings don't pass on _that_ easily."

"Your blood-"

"A little blood loss won't hurt us."

Fai chuckled humorlessly. "I can taste the weakness in your blood, Kagome. I can taste the sickness."

"You probably just tasted a cold that I've been feeling lately."

"I can taste the death."

"Really now?" Kagome hummed, the tips of her mouth quirking upward. Her smiles were usually contagious, but he could not feel the familiar prickles in his muscles that accompanied her smiles today. Not now. She continued to smile that mysterious smile as she looked him over from head to toe, sizing him up the way she had the first day she encountered him.

"What's it taste like?" she inquired.

"Fatigue. Pain."

Kagome shook her head.

"No," she chastised, "you mean it tastes like mortality."

For some strange reason, Fai began to smile.

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa  
Ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora_

He was positive that they would get through this month without any problems. Yes, she looked weak. Yes, he could taste the barest hints of death in her blood. Yes, they still had seven more days before the moon cycle would end and he would be human again, but he was _so sure_ that she would survive. He was determined. The moment he returned to his human form, he would confess to her. He would make sure she knew that he loved her more than anything else in the world, and he would let her rest and recuperate before he started courting her formally.

Fai licked the last drop of blood beading at the small cut on her wrist and sat back to gaze at the amazing, strong woman before him. The more he gazed at her, the more he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. Her cerulean eyes gazed into his own and she smiled.

"What's it taste like?" she inquired. Fai helped her lie back down on her bed, his arm against her back for support.

"Mortality."

Kagome shook her head.

"No," she chastised, a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Fai tilted his head in confusion. Was she pulling some sort of prank on him or something? Slowly, Kagome lifted her hand and placed it on Fai's cheek in a loving caress. He shut his eye and leaned into her soft touch. If only he could stay like this forever, without the fear of either of them dying and fading into nothing.

"It tastes like humanity."

The blonde magician sighed and knelt beside Kagome's bed, a strange smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

"Humanity" he mused.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, humanity."

"Perhaps you should rest, Kagome" Fai suggested, lifting the covers of her bed and draping them over her fragile body. "I think you're going crazy."

A small laugh escaped the young miko's throat before she pouted and poked Fai's cheek with whatever energy and strength she could muster. Then, she gently urged Fai forward and placed the ritual kiss upon his forehead. Though she never told Fai why she did it, the magician knew the reasons behind the action and gladly accepted the kisses. They were a blessing from Amaterasu. Now, they were also a sign of Kagome's affection.

As soon as Kagome had placed the kiss upon his forehead Fai pushed himself farther up her body so he could stare her straight in the eyes. Their noses touched. Kagome could feel Fai's soft breath against her lips. Even in the dim lighting of the morning sun, the magician turned vampire could see the crimson blush contrasting against her pale skin. He held that position for a few moments, unsure of whether or not he should continue, but Kagome's lips closed the distance between them.

That morning Fai thought that his undead heart would burst with joy.

_Oikaketa hibi no naka ni_  
_Kizamareta ashiato wa_  
_Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono_

After breakfast, Fai dutifully followed Kagome back to her room, and his gut twisted when she stumbled and leaned against the wall to her right for support. Then her feet shuffled for a few moments and she leaned forward dangerously. She was going to fall.

"Kagome!" Fai breathed, lunging and catching her before she could hit the ground. The young woman's skin was horribly clammy and pale, and her rolled from side to side as if she did not have the energy to keep it raised on her own.

Fai gingerly adjusted her in his strong and embrace and lifted her off the ground. He could feel her gasps against his neck and the sweat on her brow against his collarbone, but he knew that he _had_ to bleed her or all of her efforts would have gone to waste. Everything she worked for up until now would have been pointless.

"Fai?" she mumbled. The magician shushed her and opened the door to her room. "Fai, don't forget to drink my blood."

"I know, Kagome" he whispered. "I know."

He laid her on her bed and placed his lips against her wrist, making sure only to scratch it so he would get no more blood than he needed. Even if she wanted him to drink more of her blood, he wouldn't. Right now she needed it more than he did.

Kagome's body trembled as he licked the wound, and Fai immediately stopped. He stood up to leave, but something within his heart told him that he shouldn't. Something within him told him that he had unfinished business with the miko, so although he stood, he made no movement towards the door. Instead, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead like she used to do him. Despite the fact that Kagome's eyes were shut, Fai had hoped that she would do something in response to his kiss. A smile, a furrow of her brows, a grunt, anything would have sufficed, but she did nothing.

"I love you, Kagome" he murmured and ran his long fingers through her silky hair. "I love you so much it hurts."

The girl did nothing.

"Please don't leave me" Fai begged, tracing her lips with his thumb.

Just one look at how broken and weak the miko had gotten and Fai knew.

Kagome would die before the end of the month.

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"_  
_Kaze ni yurete maimodoru_  
_Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite_  
_Namida ga komiageta_

Fai gazed down at the bedridden miko and wiped the blood from his mouth. Although his eyes were blank and dull, his smile held a softness that Kagome thought she would never see. No longer did fangs poke at his lips. She had succeeded.

Fai was human again.

"What's it taste like?" she inquired. Her voice was weak and hoarse, and that was when the blonde magician realized that there was nothing he could do to keep her from death. The young miko would not want to become a vampire, he was sure of it, in order to stay with him. He knew she would rather die.

"Mortality. Humanity" he finally responded.

Kagome shook her head.

"No," she mused, laughing weakly at Fai's confusion. She pulled him down closer to her bed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You mean it tastes like evanescence. It tastes like Life."

Fai smiled and shut his eyes. Of course. Of course she'd say that.

"I'll be going now." Kagome chuckled and patted his cheek. "Be a good boy for Kurogane, ne?"

Fai licked his lips, savoring the taste of her. She tasted fresh and sweet. "Hai."

As if drifting into a deep sleep, the young miko shut her eyes and smiled contently. Her hand slipped from Fai's grasp and thudded softly against the bed at her side. Fai watched intently as she drew her last breath, his heart clenching painfully in his chest and thumping painfully against his ribcage.

"Good night, Fai" she breathed.

"Good night, Kagome."

And then she was still.

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite  
Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_

"Fai, it's time to go."

A single cerulean eye looked up through pale blonde bangs to gaze at the young princess beside him. In the open field with nothing else in sight but him and the tomb, everything else felt insignificant. The only things that mattered were Fai, his dead lover, and their doomed love. Sakura lowered her head and stared at her hands as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. Although the magician had regained all his powers and his human state, the brilliant smiles that instantly cheered her no longer existed. They all seemed strangled and fake, as if he were squeezing them out with his last bit of strength.

The smiles made him look so _tired_.

_Someday_ Fai vowed, running his fingers over the polished tombstone. _I will repay you for everything you've done for me_.

"Fai?" This time it was the young Syaoran who called.

The blonde man shut his one eye and slowly leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the gray marble. "I promise" he whispered. His voice trembled as he spoke.

As he turned to leave, a single sakura petal fell from the sky and brushed against his lips. Fai watched as it continued to flutter and spiral downwards until it landed in the safety of the tombstone's shadow, a splash of color in a sea of shades. Suddenly, he began to laugh. No matter how hard he tried to stop himself from laughing, he couldn't. Soon enough, the laughs turned into sobs and the diamond-like tears that started to roll down his face would not cease. That day he cried more than enough tears to overflow the galaxy with stars, but even that amount wasn't enough to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

The End

I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love  
under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly

the steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and  
our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged

you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink

I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile  
that soft spot to the right that only I knew about

a promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'  
we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled

you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind  
are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day

the footsteps left in the days I chased after  
are treasures more important than anything else

you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up

you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky


End file.
